Which Way Up?
by Platonic Platinum 78
Summary: Please read 'This Way Up' first, but you can read this story without it. Sumiko Shūnn lives in our world of 2018 & is thrown into Bleach when writing her self-insert fanfiction of Yoichi Fukashigi. She is overwhelmed by the thoughts of staying in such a place & if it is even real but, when she gets her bearings, is determined to make the most of it. Rated K but can be T at times.
1. Chapter 1

_**You**__**Exist**_**?**

**Beginning from Chapter 8 'Training' of the first story 'This Way Up'**

After her hard fitness session, Yoichi feels a bit woozy when wobbling to the spring. With the strange spell of dizziness, she decides to lie down before going to bathe again. Swaying towards her bed, Yoichi's mind gives into darkness before she can reach it.

She feels as if her psyche is being forcibly tugged along with an irremovable grip to see her Zanpakutō earlier than planned, but when she keeps drifting and not arriving to her inner world, she knows instantly that something is wrong.

************THUS, A BIT OF TROUBLE STARTS*************

Yoruichi comes back to the cave early that night because she thought that she should monitor Hiō's sleeping patterns as it may tell her how to make her spiritual pressure not so hazardous. Stepping into the shack she expects to see the girl relaxing or sleeping but definitely not off the bed.

Hiō is kneeling on the ground barely wrapped in her long towel. Her head is resting on the bed and her arms are limp at her sides. Her weapons are scattered on the ground next to her dangling arms. Her face is vacant in her unconsciousness.

Alarmed by this Yoruichi assumes the worst; that Hiō might have lost what little memories she has gained during her time here and passed out again. What she does not know is that the situation is even worse than she expects.

Based on her friends positioning, Yoruichi guesses that she blacked out when she was getting her sword to go bathe as her hair is not wet. _(She always carries it with her.) _Transformingback into her human form Yoruichi easily lifts Hiō onto the bed and protects more of her patient's modesty with the beds sheet. Dragging a chair beside Hiō's bed Yoruichi goes back into her cat form and curls up on it to rest. Seeing that she can do nothing until the brunette wakes up, Yoruichi monitors the youth's spiritual pressure during the night.

Our dimension & time of 2018 with **S**

Writing her fan fiction story, Sumiko Shūnn drags her eyes to the bottom left hand side of her computer and groans. It is already 1am. She knows that she should not stay up so late typing, but there is so much she wants to get out of her head and not enough time during the day with uni, socialising and sport to get it down. She adjusts her red glasses to be on top of her head and leaves the numbing comfort of her swivel chair to get some hydration.

After gulping down a glass of water, Shūnn sits back down, leans back and continues to type the part where Yoichi has stopped training to go bathe. She feels the sting of fatigue niggling at the back of her eyes and rubs them with a yawn. Sumiko cracks her knuckles with satisfaction. (Probably not the best method of stretching my fingers.)

After finishing the paragraph, she closes her laptop and decides to rest her eyes for a moment. She has been looking at the computer screen for 5 hours straight, but by closing her eyes only for a minute, she did not realise that when she opens them again she will be in a place that she would not believe.

*************************************  
Sumiko's eyes flutter open. She wakes with a start and a chill. She does not remember lying down or going to bed at all. What is worse is that she does not know how she came to be in a badly made wooden shack. She scrubs the gathered sleep from edges of her eyes and allows the adrenaline rush of fear rouse her completely. She sits up too fast and sees black speckle across her vision. She ignores the irritating affect and continues to frantically look around the room. She can see that this is a shitty single room with minimal furniture except for a small set of dusty wooden drawers at the end of the bed, the stiff lukewarm bed she is currently occupying and a chair on her left with a black toy cat on it.

(Why the hell am I so cold?) Starting to dread that she might have been kidnapped, Sumiko's panic rises exponentially when she notices that she has nothing covering her nudity apart from a towel and a sheet. Hyperventilating, she tries to get past the fact she has no clothes on and what might have happened while she was unconscious.

Sumiko covers herself more with the thin towel to not feel the chill in the atmosphere. (Was I drugged? The cup of water I had was simply from home. Surely no one has the patience to drug me from that? Anyone could have used that cup.) She runs her hand haphazardly through her short hair and lightly tugs at her curls to try to convince herself that this is not real.

She shuffles her positioning to look outside and possibly escape, but the bed creaks badly and wakes the previously assumed 'toy' cat. She holds her breath and freezes as she stares at the moving model. She now understands that the golden-eyed feline is not a toy as it seems to curiously yet intensely study her. (Very much alive then. And so cute~.) With the expressions the cat gives her, Sumiko worries that it may be her guard. (It is on the chair right next to me.)

Yoruichi tilts her fuzzy head as she studies the rapidly changing expressions on her patients face. The young woman's eyes went from scared to confused and to fondness all in but a moment. _(What is going on? Has she lost more memories?)_

As Sumiko moves her hand to try and pet the cat she nudges something smooth and stops short. She only just notices the dark blue sheathed Katana and Tanto linked together by a long glass chain beside her. A flowing feeling of nostalgia goes over her like a gigantic wave and then she receives hope from having it crash down and settle in her rational.

She knows where she is.

She hoarsely whispers, "No way, it can't be." (I-I just spoke Japanese. What the fuck. This is really weird. I really hope this to be true. If not I really hope I wasn't kidnapped or that I may be dreaming. Most likely not though. Nuh-uh it can't be either. I mean who the hell would make an exact replica of my Zanpakutō design and then leave the sword with me?)

She glances up from her thoughts into the cats yellow eyes but continues with her puzzled frown and looks back to her Zanpakutō. (And this sitch is _way_ too realistic for a dream. Not to mention I cannot speak FUCKING FLUENT JAPANESE back in Australia. Somehow I was put in Yoichi's body. So fucking weird. Just to make 100% sure though, I might just play along for now. I mean it looks as if no one else is around to judge. But holy shit. I can speak Japanese now. Japa-fucking-nese.)

Trying to put the sleek felines assumed concerns to rest a flustered Sumiko quickly says, "Y-Yoruichi. I still remember this place, you and, what I've been doing here. Don't look so concerned. I must admit with whatever just happened I did, temporarily forget everything." She puts a hand to her forehead but remembers what she is wearing or the lack thereof and whips her hand back up to clutch at the sheets before they can fall. "Eeeeerrrr. I still…..don't remember anything about before I met you, but the positive is that I haven't lost any more memories." Sumiko ruffles the back of her head and smiles toothily, feeling a little foolish from talking to a cat and hoping that she was somewhat convincing all at the same time. (That was so much Japanese. So SO weird. So now the question is; why are my thoughts still in English.)

After an agonising pause the cat finally asks, "Are you sure? You looked very frightened and confused a second ago…." _(What is up with her adopted accent? Maybe she has simply had a delayed lapse of memory?)_

Sumiko's face is calm but her body is tense with shock. (Oh my goodness it really is her. Oh My Gosh. Oh My Gosh. Oh My Gosh. What should I dooooo? She's a fricken talking quean {female cat} with a man's voice.)

Even with the faraway look in her eyes, it does not completely cover Sumiko's excitement as they are sparkling with her confirmed suspicions. She is entranced by being amazed and fondly strokes her Zanpakutō. She then continues despite herself in order to reassure the feline. "Do not worry, it might just be 'cause I worked out a bit too much today." (My heart is beating a bloody mile a minute. This is incredible…. Or terrible.)

Nodding to the alarm clock on the dresser, Yoruichi says in a troubled voice, "I guess you would not know, but it's already morning. Your unconsciousness went all through the night." She sighs, shakes her head then in a scolding yet concerned tone says. "And here you tell me not to worry." _(Of course she could have passed out then fallen asleep as well, but I don't know anymore.)_

(Well then. That changed a bit from when my mind was transferred here.) "Oh…I know it seems bad, but maybe I fainted because of my harsh breathing and I was just so tired I slept the whole night through." Trying to change the subject Sumiko adds, "By the way, thanks for looking after me all night." (I am gonna try not to think that she saw me naked. This may be Yoichi's body but I wrote us to be physically identical.) "When did ch'ya get back? I thought it would be still too early for you to be back from Urahara's shop." (Maybe that was a bit too obvious.)

_(Hmm, Avoidance of the topic of my worry, 'Hiō'? Her accent is becoming more prominent too. Doesn't sound completely Japanese anymore. Definitely a bit foreign. Can't place exactly where though.)_ "I had the idea to monitor your spiritual pressure to see if would change as you slept. So I came back earlier than planned." _(Now that I think about it, it did dramatically fluctuate during the night. Interesting.)_ "But then I saw you lying off your bed, unconscious and I knew something went wrong. You sure did scare me. I thought you might have lost more of your memories. I mean you have already lost so much." While saying this Yoruichi looks as meaningfully as a cat can into Sumiko's eyes.

Feeling a little bad for the deceit, Shūnn does not meet Yoruichi's gaze, but she knows she will take it as if it was too painful of a realisation to make eye contact, instead of out of her shame for lying. "I guess I will be working with my Zanpakutō again today. I feel I have already missed so much time with the little incident yesterday. I didn't even meet him in a dream last night." (Mix my lies with truth. That's what they say isn't it? To make me sound a bit more convincing?)

"Even though we are in a rush to get your condition fixed, I think you'll remember most of what you have lost soon."

Sumiko looks up and smiles. "Thanks for the faith in me Yoruichi. I hope so too, but how are you so positive that I will? (Heh easy chitchat with _the_ bloody Yoruichi Shihōin. Unbelievable.)

"Just a hunch. I mean you are in a much more stable and stress free environment and you know how to talk with your Zanpakutō easier than when you were wandering alone through the Rukongai. Also if you by some freak chance do lose more memory I will be here to help you remember."

"Yeh, I think you are right. I can only keep trying. I look forward to talking with him very soon, 'cause I think with the last faint yesterday he'll want to know if I'm OK." (Wonder how he'll take my presence.) Pause. "I'll meet you for breakfast upstairs after my soak and Jinzen, alright?"

"As long as you think you're up to it. I'll see you there, but afterwards I might as well go back to Urahara's with news of what has happened. Maybe he can tell us what this means." Turning her sleek back and leaving the shack, Yoruichi acts as if she did not notice the striking change in '_Hiō's'_ spiritual pressure or demeanour but she sure as hell thinks about it. _(It seems a lot calmer and fulfilled then before. Almost like a completely different persons' compared to how it has been over my observations.)_ When far out of sight up the Ever-Long Stairs, Yoruichi lets herself become seriously suspicious of what has happened to Hiō, because the more she thinks about it, the more it seems like the person she talked to was not the girl she had known.

Following Yoruichi's form from the window with her eyes Shūnn breathes out in relief. "Hope she did not suspect me. I may have written her to be too smart for my own good. Now what the hell am I doing here? How the hell did I become to be in the Bleach world and how the fuck am I supposed to get back to my own fucking home?" Gripping her head in confusion and distress she ignores how her chest becomes fully exposed from releasing the cloth; there is no one around to see her nudity anyway.

Sumiko takes her time to try to clearly think about the implications and opportunities of being trapped in Yoichi's body and releases the death grip on her head.

(OK. Ok settle down. First I'll have to get clean like Yoichi had originally planned. It feels so gross sleeping in the towel when not having a wash right after the exercise. Before that though I have to wash my amazing clothes and put them in the direr. I can think more on my dilemmas in the spring.)

Getting a new towel Sumiko wraps the old one under her arms and around her body. She then proceeds to rush up the stairs to wash her clothes by hand. It goes a lot faster than using the machine. Afterwards she puts them into the drier and leaves the room running to get back down stairs to go think. Yoruichi eyes follow Sumiko as she waits patiently on the kitchen table for her to finish preparing.

When heading down the stairs Sumiko nearly falls due to the muscle soreness from Yoichi's exercise yesterday. When she stops stumbling to the bottom of the path she balances out again. (Ahhh oops haha. A bit too eager, it seems.)

She snatches her Zanpakutō from her bedroom, ditches her towel on the far side and jumps into the spa, splashing water everywhere. (I can't wait for the healing properties to take effect. I hate muscle soreness.)

Fiddling with chain on the end of her Zanpakutō and leaning on the edge of the hot spring, Sumiko wonders how or if she will ever get home.

(Would time stop in my world or have I just disappeared? Would my friends and family exist in this world too? I wouldn't even know where to start to try to get back home. Hell, I don't even know how I got _here_. It makes sense for time to continue in my …universe? ….Dimension? ….Whatever it is, but I can't be sure.)

Sighing, Sumiko stops her fiddling, closes her eyes and turns around to lean her back against the smooth rocks. She stretches her arms to rest on the edge of the spring and tilts her head back. Her hair has turned black from the water seeping into it and it sticks to her face in very short tendrils.

She shakes her head loose of droplets of water as if physically being able to clear her head of the steam which makes her sleepy. (It would probably be impossible to find familiar friends or family considering Yoichi came from rural Japan in the 15 to 1600's and I come from Australia in 2018. Since Yoichi's friends and family are definitely dead I'll never find them. The Soul Society is simply too massive. If I can't go back I'll never see anyone I know ever again, not even in this world.)

The impact of dread hits Sumiko hard. This is the first time she has considered the possibility that she may never see anyone she loves ever again.

Her usually pretty face turns to a deep scowl at her depressing thoughts. (NO. I'll not let my mind fall in that trap. I _will_ find a way from this place back home. I've gotta remember that my friends and family are still alive in my universe and I _will_ see them again.) She bangs her fist onto the edges rock in determination. The pain elevates some of her negativity and she is pleased with the effective distraction. "I really hope that time has stopped in my world otherwise my friends and family will panic and I will miss my uni work." Sigh. She holds her bruised hand in the healing water. "I really hope time there has stopped. If anyone can tell me if it has it, it would be Urahara, but I can't tell him where I'm from. Not yet. He would gain too much power over me if he got confirmation on that. Maybe I will tell Yoruichi and him a later on. Probably around when I have my Zanpakutō's powers. Then if anything goes wrong then I can defend myself at least somewhat. They'll help me get back." Sumiko leaves her Katana at the edge of the pool and doggy paddles around, enjoying how the soapy water feels slithering against her gradually cleansing skin.

Floating on her back, she continues to ponder more calmly. (Hmmmmmm I also wonder how my Zanpakutō will react to a parallel dimensional soul being in his mistress's body. I mean he's technically mine too. He probably won't react well. Ha ha. That should be a sight. Let's hope he doesn't react too violently. I don't even know if I can handle a sword if he decides to attack.)

Sick of the unhelpful feelings in her miniscule dramatic episode, Sumiko starts to grin like a mad woman and giggle from thinking about the powers that she will gain awfully soon. (With all the facts there's no point drawling on about the what-ifs. I've got to take this bull by its horns. I mean who the hell gets an opportunity like this- to be able to experience having magnificent powers and meeting their favourite characters in Bleach? That's right, nobody but me.)

She dunks herself under the water than uses the submerged ground and the edge of the pool to leap out of the spring. She rushes to get her towel and her dry clothes from upstairs. (Wow, no more muscle soreness or bruise. Thank you magic healing water. Although this doesn't mean I like travelling up and down these bloody stairs. Urahara sure knows how to exaggerate training spaces.) However in her hurry towards the laundry, Sumiko does not notice that Yoruichi is no longer waiting for her.

Back downstairs, once Sumiko is dry and had figured out how to dress in her strangely well-fitted clothes, she lies on her bed with her unsheathed Zanpakutō across her abdomen and closes her eyes to enter Jinzen. Feeling her mind drift through the vivid multicoloured space of her subconsciousness, Sumiko passes a person dressed head to toe in white floating in the distance. She does not have time or control over her path to get a closer look, but from what she can see, the person has a strong likeness to herself and is shaded in darkness in contrast to the multicolour's surrounding the rest of the fathomless space. Trapped.

Shivering at the thought that it may be Yoichi's bound awareness, Sumiko urges herself faster into her mindscape.

(At least if that was her then she wouldn't be messing anything up in my body back in my universe or completely eradicated from her body. Wait, if she isn't in my body and time continues normally I'll be in a coma and hospitalised. I really hope they don't pull the plug on me if I stay here for a long time. Gosh l miss my life there already. There is so much uncertainty here.)

She shakes her head and mentally slaps herself. (Perk up Sumiko you will discover so much in this world too. I can't fully dismiss the adventure aspects. Life is uncertain by nature. And this is no different.)

She arrives a little uneasy from her thoughts and lying down on an orange-tinted cloud with the fang-shaped mountains vertically beside her. The mountains on her left have the rapids rushing like a waterfall downwards through them and on her right the afternoon sun shines softly on her face. The weather is mostly pleasant but there is a nippy breeze. She fails to represses the chill and goose bumps of the cold slithering over her warm flesh. Sumiko assumes that the altered landscape and sweeping cold signifies her unusual and probably unwelcome presence. She sits up to the shing* of her Zanpakutō drawing his sword and Jaakuna hissing menacingly at his feet, readying to strike.

She scrambles backwards to stand and gives off wary body language with both hands held out in front of her in defenceless innocence. As if cautiously scolding a child Sumiko shakily says, "Now now my sweet Zanpakutō, don't be so touchy. I just wanna have a look around here."

The humanoid Zanpakutō bares his fangs and tightens his grip on his Katana. "You are not our mistress and we are not your Zanpakutō. Who are you and where is Yoichi?"

Sumiko, the 'not mistress' ignores both Zanpakutō's and slowly relaxes as she shuffles over to the edge of the cloud to gaze at the amazing landscape. (They won't hurt me without confirmation that it wouldn't kill Yoichi.) In awe of the sight, Sumiko forgets about the threatening pose of both Zanpakutō's and turns her back to them to admire the view. Still looking over the boundary she says to herself, "Well I guess it's so different because it's not Yoichi here right now." (I predict I'll be for a while yet too. Might as well test how I am in combat.)

With a playful sigh, (You boys are such a chore. If you won't back down let's give it a shot.) Sumiko reaches in front of her, sharply twists her hand to the left and grins as she successfully creates a replica of her Zanpakutō's sword, but with the Tanto attached. (I half expected that not to work, but hey I won't admit that aloud. Heh.) She detaches the chain from the sword and spins it with her right hand with her Katana in her left. She dashes towards them. "DON'T YA BOTH HAVE BETTER QUESTIONS FOR ME?" (Got to keep them on their toes. Well not Jaakuna of course, but….oh whatever. Let's see if I can fight.)

Reaching for the earless Zanpakutō, Sumiko throws her Tanto and chain at his face. With the bubbling momentum, Sumiko feels what she thinks may be her spiritual pressure rising and concentrates it to the balls of her feet. She releases the powerful tension built in her thighs and balls of her feet and somehow manages to flash step behind her Zanpakutō and attack with a violent swipe. (Whoa Shunpō is SO awesome. I should practice it before I train with Yoruichi. Maybe I can eventually impress the Queen of Shunpō.)

The Zanpakutō dodges the Tanto and its chain devastatingly easily and blocks the strike from behind all at the same time and all throughout the assault looking thoroughly unimpressed with her efforts.

With a voice that could chill anyone to the bone, the pissed raven haired man growls. "I will only ask one more time; what has happened to Yoichi?" _(Why does this 'thing' have to have Yoichi's body? It's disturbing to fight my mistress as an enemy.)_

Still behind her Zanpakutō, Sumiko sinisterly yet sweetly whispers next to his face, "Might have seen her in the void passing to get here, but I can't be sure what exactly happened. I myself have only just figured out where I am." At the end of her sentence, Sumiko leaps back and to the right, avoiding the deadly aggressive swipe from her Zanpakutō at her neck and the bite from the snake-dog directed at her ankles. In performing this technique of a sweeping rotation the Zanpakutō's are both facing Sumiko. "Now, now wouldn't want to accidently kill me. Then who knows what would happen to your precious mistress."

Losing his cool the Zanpakutō roars, leans forward and points his sword at Sumiko, "Why have you come here then?" He swings his sword downwards to emphasise his words. "To torment us with her disappearance? We have already lost so _MUCH_." _(Where is my Yoichi-chan? Is she safe?)_

Wincing at the suffering in his voice, Sumiko pleads innocence with a smidge of annoyance. "Please don't hate me. I've literally done nothing wrong. I only wanted to fight you a little. This world's so fantastically new to me. I just had to try it. Not like I can permanently hurt you in here anyway." Resting her stance, Sumiko sheaths her sword and drops it through the clouds. (He could cut me to ribbons if he so pleases. I don't see him being so fierce though. Right now he's way too curious. Not to mention I'm still occupying his mistresses body. Yay for unintentional hostages.) Needlessly dusting her hands off from holding her weapon, Sumiko scrutinizes her Zanpakutō's distrustful demeanour.

He eyes her sceptically and is still untrusting even though she has no means of defence or attack. 'Do not underestimate your enemy' is a well known motto which was taught to Yoichi by her Zanpakutō. Finally he says with lingering anger, "You seem insane to me. What is your purpose here in talking directly to me?"

"I had to let you know what I know."

Even with his curiosity peeking, suspicion and impatience fills his voice. "Get to the point. What do you know?"

With a playful childish voice and a wide gesture with her hands Sumiko singsongs, "I know you name. I know eeeeeeevvvvrythinggggg."

Still unconvinced the Zanpakutō becomes condescending. "Oh really. That is it? So what if you know my name? And you know everything? Yeh right. How did you come to occupy my mistress's body then?"

The snake hisses at his feet agreeing with his friend's doubts and line of questioning.

"Well …. I truly do know everything. Everything pertaining to this world and Yoichi. Though to be fair the only things I don't know are how I came to get here and how to leave." Eager to brush that small lack of her omniscience aside, Sumiko fakes offence and mockingly stresses. "But how rude. You haven't even asked me my name yet."

With a thoughtful glance at the Dake, the Zanpakutō starts to become convinced with how confident _(although crazily)_ this woman is acting and lowers his sword. In an audible mumble he says, "Really? Everything?"_(Maybe she can tell us about Yoichi-chan's past.) _The snake-like Zanpakutō protests with a loud hiss and the humanoid Zanpakutō looks down at him in further confusion.

"Yes everything. Please ask my name. Pretty please?" Sumiko is too caught up in her own selfishness to notice their silent conversation. (Let's get this over and done with so with this information you can give me you powers.)

The Zanpakutō holds a clawed hand to his head in defeat and relaxes his stance. He feels more irritated from her begging than confused from Jaakuna's protest. "Fine, what is your true name Sumiko Shūnn?"

Sumiko grins like an enthralled child. "I say it loud and say it proud, here it is; I am the Creator." then points at her humanoid Zanpakutō. "And you are known as Sakerarenai Chi. So I think I will just call you Kera for short." Mumbling Sumiko says to herself, "Even though your name means ine-vita-ble blood. I could have it be Vita, buuuuuut I think I like Kera better…." _(Why would she reference something in English?)_

As a delayed second thought Sumiko lazily gestures to the snake at Kera's feet and mutters, "And of course you are known as Jaakuna Hebi no Inu…..and so you are a Dake. Dog snake." Sumiko crouches down and waves her hand in circles above the ground creating tiny whirls of cloud, presumably lost in thought. (I've always wanted to be able to play with the clouds and now I can stand on them. This I so exciting, soon I will be so powerful, as is my destiny.)

Still wary of The Creators seemingly unpredictable childish nature, Kera discreetly makes his stance defensive though he does not draw his weapon again. He stares her down trying to figure out if she is worth trusting or not. _(This girl is a bit loony I think. So irritatingly unpredictable and distractible yet interesting all at once. What does she know?)_ "Tell me something then. Prove your omniscience."

Annoyed with herself, Sumiko petulantly replies, "Unfortunately I'm only omniscient of some peoples past and a lil' of the future which all surrounds Yoichi, but it depends. What ch'ya wanna know?" Curious to what Kera will ask, Sumiko stops her cloud whirl creations and stands attentive with a tilt of her head. (What could I possibly know about Yoichi that he doesn't already?)

"I-I want to know why Yoichi-chan has such bad amnesia after all this time. She developed it to be so much worse that it has even affected me now." Sumiko's surprise is evident and he looks at her reaction, perplexed. _(I thought she 'knew everything'. She probably lied to gain my trust. So much for that.)_

(In the original story, I'd written for both Kera and Jaakuna to already know of Yoichi's past. Maybe later on there'll be more dramatic changes in this story. That is concerning. I may not be as omniscient as I would have liked.)

Sumiko frowns at this new development. "Are you sure you want to know this information? It may harm you. I mean it might've been suppressed from you for a reason." (Not that I know why. Great now I even sound like Kera from my story. All concerned and whatnot. It's best for me not to become too attached to their personalities. They _aren't real_ and leaving will only become harder in the end. Regrettably it will be difficult considering they are literally inescapable.) "Particularly if, even you, someone who is part of her very being doesn't have the answers. I mean, you are part of Yoichi's soul yet separate. In this situation you should already know what has happened." (Just as I had originally written it.)

Sumiko sees Jaakuna Hebi no Inu emit a disagreeable hiss without moving, but when Kera shakes his head to the Dake, she understands that he truly does want to know no matter the consequences. With new found determination and eagerness Kera confidently states and demands, "I am sure I want to know. Tell me."

"Ok. Here is a special sneak peak of your story;" (I hope this doesn't cause too much damage. I'll keep it brief for him. If he is too damaged it might hurt me as well and I may never see their powers.) "When travelling and discovering you since long ago, Yoichi knew how she ended up in the Soul Society. She knew how she had died, which was strange amongst itself, and had a strong desire to protect others, yet destroy whom she deemed criminals as well. So in finding stability of her powers 21 years from her arrival date through you, she travelled further into the lowest districts to accumulate more strength."

Kera tenses with Sumiko's latest words and his eyes search in front of him wide and unseeing. He starts to sweat.

Sumiko continues in her rapped story too keen on showing off to see his distress. "Unfortunately, in her search coming towards her 255th birthday, she became attached to others she wanted to protect and when she tragically couldn't, flashbacks from her days as a living being brought her to the condition of the pathetic specimen you had seen just yesterday. She simply couldn't deal with the knowledge." Only just noticing the affects of her words on Kera, Sumiko pauses. "You look a little pale. Are you alright Kera?" (Gosh now I really do sound like the written Kera. Heh. Pale.)

Sumiko quietly snorts at her small joke because Kera is always unnaturally pale, although she keeps on a mostly concerned face for his troubling state. Although this does not completely stop the giddiness she feels run through her from wishing to voice her humour.

Kera does not feel well at all. The Creators words cause a current of sickening nostalgia to lacerate across his mind and skin with its brutally pressured blunt knives. Looking at his hands in half a daze, dread encloses his psyche as he sees his skin begin to crack like the porcelain his complexion is so often compared to. Memories shatter through reason, fuelling his already blazing migraine. Screaming aloud he clutches his head, falls to his knees and causes the clouds to go dark grey and swirl into a tornado around the beings in the area. The crimson cracks oozing from his hands produce splitting gashes which continue to agonizingly travel across his raw flesh. Blood trickles down his arms mixing with the water from the surrounding vortex of mist.

Although Kera stays stable on invisible flooring with everyone in its eye, Sumiko can see him quickly losing control. The howling wind picks up to an almost sweeping pace dragging in clouds and more mist from the water fall on the right. From inside the twisting vortex the thickening debris, water and blackening clouds initiate blocking out the afternoon sun.

Through the grey clouds sweeping all round them and water flinging through the atmosphere, Sumiko cannot see Kera's form very well and as a result misses the extent of his increasingly vicious spreading wounds.

The drenched brunette is not usually one for hugs or affection considering she wishes not to become too attached to the 'fictitious' characters of this world, but not knowing how else to help Sumiko closes her eyes, breathes away her selfishness and when she opens them walks over to comfort him.

Before she can take more than a step, Jaakuna moves in between them and hisses defensively in her direction. To her surprise, she finds that she can understand him, unlike his previous hisses to Kera. "Get away. This isss your fault. You should never have told him thosssse things. Why do you think Hiō-chan was in such a state in the firssst place? Obviously, it is because Sssakerarenai Chi could not handle what happened back then with Hiō-chans memory lossss. Now leave usssssssss." The Dake slithers around Kera's torso and rests his head in the crook of his neck in a comforting and protective embrace licking his wounds, helpless in his friend's state of suffering.

Surprised, Sumiko shouts through the storm, "Are you saying you knew everything I had told Kera already?" (If so, it makes sense. He is even more separate from Yoichi than Kera.)

Sadness and irritation is clearly communicated to Sumiko through the Dake's flattened ears and threatening hisses, "Yes you idiot, I was protecting them from this and look what you have done. This could have detrimental effectsssss on both Sakerarenai Chi and Hiō-chan's psychological states. NOW LEAVE US."

The shock from seeing her information cause so much pain rather than joyous revelation forces the Creator to excuse herself from her mindscape and back to the real world. As she fades away from the distressing scene, she witnesses Kera tilt his cracking bloody face towards the sky and let out an animalistic roar of agony displaying his fangs and snake blue tongue with his gaping jaws.

(What have I done?)

Blinking awake the dimensional traveller sits up and digs at the corners of her eyes. She did not expect Kera to act so distraught from simply telling him about his past, but in truth, she did not really know how she was hoping he would react. She only wants to prove her omniscience to him so that he will provide her his powers.

(I hope he'll feel better soon. Not only so I can gain power, though that is a major factor, but also for his overall wellbeing. Even if he is fictitious I don't like seeing people being tortured unless I'm intentionally causing them harm.)

Her Zanpakutō rattles on her lap following a killer migraine which hits Sumiko like a train. With anger and irritation Sumiko falls back onto the bed and cries out, "AAgrrhhh." Dammit Kera. Keep the pain to yourself. Not as if I want your problems too." With the throbbing pain persisting, Sumiko clenches her teeth and presses her palms into her eyes sockets. "Argggggh. Stupid….information…..vortex of….death."

After not-so-patiently waiting out the drilling headache, Sumiko deems it bearable enough to think of activities coming in the near future once again. She feels that with her powers she will become incredible in this world. If she can only access them then she is sure that she will truly become an opponent worthy of battling the Seireitei's troops. (I'm a bit unsure if I can defeat them all. Especially if they gang up on me. However if that mod soul scientist….What's his name again? Kager…rōza In..naba. Right. That guy. If he can put up a really tough fight against the Seireitei then so can I. I must remember to consider that they do have literally a thousand and something years of experience over me. Even so I sure as hell am gonna fight my hardest. If Kurosaki can learn Kendo in 10 days I sure as hell can perfect the techniques in the months I have to train.)

Sumiko slowly rises out of her bed and sheathes her Katana and Tanto. She smiles crazily at the fact that soon she will be more powerful then the Soul Society is ready for. (Maybe with Kera's powers I will visit little ol'Espada in order to train even more, but only before the story becomes aware of Hueco Mundo's involvement of course. Wait a minute though. I'll have to wait for them to be created by Aizen. Geeehhhhh. Maybe I can even help him along and team up with Gin in order to make things go a bit faster. I don't wanna be here for too long just in case time is continuing in my universe. It all depends on if I can get back though. At least I hope I can. If I can't, it's possible that I'll have to escape the consequences of my actions here somehow. This sounds all good and logical now but getting back home is a real awkward problem. I really hope I'll be able to get home in the end. I will simply take this one day at a time. Enjoy myself while I am here and only think of this as and overpowered joyride to becoming the best in a world of sword wielding spiritually enhanced beings.)

Dashing upstairs with her Zanpakutō and Tanto once again tied to her side, she feels the headache of Kera's suffering raging inside of her coming back harsher. Kera trembles on her waist and the headache continues to worsen as she reaches the top of the stairs. (Stop it Kera. It seems Jaakuna can't calm him down.)

Sumiko pauses and sits at the top of the stairs to compose her thoughts. In her calmer state of mind she unfortunately has a terrible idea. (What if Yoruichi already knows I'm not Yoichi due to a change in spiritual energy. Damn, I should have thought of that, and knowing her, she has gone to Urahara to get back up. Damn. Damn. DAMN her for being so tricky. How long have I even been in Jinzen for? Ha. Brilliant, no clocks anywhere in this damned place and I really can't be bothered going downstairs again. Not with this headache.)

Sumiko supports herself with the rocky wall of the cave as she rises and takes deep breaths as the migraine once again subsides. Running towards the kitchen as she is feeling much better, a quick glance around concludes her suspicions; Yoruichi is nowhere in sight. Then her mind travels back to her original point. (Anyways it couldn't have been too long;) She glances outside at the caves entrance as she approaches the exit. (the suns still high up. My guess would be that it's around midday. Whatever, even if Yoruichi goes to Urahara it does not mean that I am an instant enemy to them. Let's hope at least. But there's no point becoming irrational with these thoughts. Once I leave this cave my spiritual pressure must be contained so I won't be detected by the Seireitei. I must convince them I am not a threat. At least not yet. So let's give it a go, shall we Kera?)

Shūnn laughs aloud at the thought of gaining so much power but she is cut short by her head pounding with the pressure. (And stop causing me these blasted headaches.)

Sumiko puts her hand to her head with her grimace. (It's getting worse again, not to mention on my nerves. Let's hope you don't cause me too much more pain otherwise I may have to force Jinzen to interfere.)

Looking around at the caves mouth Sumiko covers her eyes from the sun's rays on her face and takes a deep relaxing breath as she concentrates on reducing her energy. She feels her power buzzing inside of her and tries to imagine it in a physically tangible form surrounding her; like an aura. She uses a mental representation of her spiritual energy as a peaceful blue so to tuck it away into her core out of 'sight' of other souls in the vicinity. Assuming her control is in check, though still unsure if she is using it completely correct, Sumiko prepares to use her newly acquired Shunpō to get to the other side of the crevice.

She takes a look over the edge of the cliff and swallows the fear lumping in her throat. (That is a lot further down than I had initially thought.) She takes a breath to try and calm her heart which is beating so fast it is making her sick. (C'mon Sumiko. It's not too hard. Just do what you did in your mind. 'But that wasn't life or death.' Neither is this. 'It kinda is.' Shut up and do this. There will be a ton more things to be scared of than this little jump.)

She looks over the edge again but the rapids and rocks below just chant about a gruesomely bloody fate. She tries to psych herself up by jumping on the spot and shaking her hands. "C'mon, c'mon. Just focus and you can do THIS." She puts her pressure to concentrate into her legs and with one last shallow hop she pauses (Let's not look down anymore.), settles her stance and launches off her platform.

She lands but just barely on the other side's ledge. Her Reishi spikes at the adrenaline from stumbling backwards a little too close to the edge, but she sighs in relief when she gets her footing back and doesn't fall in to the crashing water below. (Woah that was close. My gosh, I look forward to being excellent at Shunpō.)

The newbie Shinigami practices her flash step when travelling to a safe area where she can open a Senkaimon so she can get into the world of the living, but stumbles at various moments when using the technique. She feels so much calmer practicing the technique on a stable platform rather than over a cliff. (Whoa and I thought this would be easy. I think for the most part I will have to rely on muscle memory like Yoichi originally did.) Her energy is released a little more each time but she keeps it at a fairly stable level. The technique cannot be rushed with power otherwise she may break an ankle.

Because she does not have a hell butterfly to guide her through the safety of the Senkaimon she will be forced to travel through the Dangai dimension. The Dangai is where a soul is redirected in case they do not have a hell butterfly and is hazardous because it is a place where time is distorted. So invaders do not exploit or explore the 2000 hour time delay the dimension has the cleaner (Kōtotsu) go through the Dangai every week to destroy any unwelcome invaders or Ryoka as they are known here.

Finding a suitably isolated place around the village that Yoichi was found in, Sumiko uses her Zanpakutō as a key to open the Dangai. She points her unsheathed Katana in front of her and inserts it into the spacial area she wants the portal to appear and turns it to the right. Her head abruptly throbs resulting in her Zanpakutō to quake and jump from her hand. The Senkaimon materialises in front of her in the form of two traditional Japanese doors and Sumiko, although in pain, bends down and picks up her rattling Zanpakutō.

(I must have done a lot of damage to you, didn't I Kera? Hope you get better soon.)

She sheaths her trembling weapon and when the doors open, bright white light flows over her. Trying desperately to ignore the pounding behind her eyes, even though it feels like a giant trying to get its golden goose back, she dives through and hits the purple clay-like ground running. (I know time goes slower in my mind then reality but come on Kera. You shouldn't need more than 25min to recover. In that time it would have already been around an hour in there.) Although now seriously worried about her Zanpakutō, Sumiko shakes her head in dismissal so she can focus on running for her life. Big mistake. Shaking her head made her pain worse and she winces with the fresh storm of irritability. Sumiko does not stop, seeing that she knows what will happen if she does.

The large tunnel she faces is deep purple but is very dark as there is no real lighting apart from a mysterious source which allows her to see the outline of the area. Although the walls are sticky and melting the ground is solid like earth. The thick dark lavender liquid flowing down the walls is called Kōryū which is used to trap unwanted guests and keep out enemies such as Hollows.

Running her fastest Sumiko does not dare use Shunpō, as she knows that the energy released from the technique would attract the Kōtotsu to kill her even faster and the Kōryū to launch its stickiness at her as well. Running at her highest speed she feels that the Kōtotsu will come for her at any moment. (I remember Ichigo getting chased by this thing. I hope I can be fast enough. Damn my powers for not working. This would be so much easier if you weren't being a psychotic mess Kera.)

Hearing an increasing hush from behind her Sumiko realises that with her thoughts she is running slower. (Shit. I cannot afford this.) Making a larger effort to dash away from the approaching giant train-like death sweeper, Sumiko hears it getting even closer. (Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back.) Long meter dash has never been a strong suit in her world.

By turning a bend in the tunnel Sumiko sees the Kōtotsu's beaming Cyclops light gaining in her peripheral vision. "AAAAaaaahhhhh." Sumiko shouts with a burst of energy as she sees the intense white portal at the end of the Dangai just ahead. Her legs are not burning but she is running so hard and if she stops now she knows that she will be double dead. One final scream and she leaps through the portals blinding daylight and into the world of the living free from the death dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Un-expected Meeting, Trust Issues, and Powers Beyond Them**

Bursting through the Senkaimon, Sumiko is left relieved for getting out of the death trap alive. She almost hyperventilates from relief but realises that she has another problem which cuts her breathing short. She is plummeting towards the earth. She forces herself to relax her mind and focuses on her harnessing her spiritual power. (I'd say that _this_ is a ton fucking worse than that gap.)

The wavy-haired brunette manages to slow her descent by using her Reishi a couple of meters away from becoming road kill. (It seems so silly that I was so afraid before. Would I even die from fall damage? I mean no one except humans seem to and I am a reaper right now.)

As she flutters herself onto the concrete to lie facing the clear sky she thinks of the best way to find Urahara's shop through all of Karakura Town of Western Tokyo. (It's a very large place to find a small shop.)

She shuffles her back on the cracked pathway below and sighs. "I am glad no one can see me."

A familiar voice startles her from her pondering and roughly asks, "Hey are you alright?"

She mumbles "Oh no." flips over and does a push up to stand and meet the teen walking towards her. He has bright spiky orange hair and looks around twenty, yet she knows better. (Of course, I know he is actually 15 years old. How the hell is he so tall for his age? Though he is only two centimetres taller than me he's still so young. He'll get so much taller when he's 17 too.) He is wearing his grey school uniform with the blazer open and is holding his thin rectangle bag over his shoulder.

Seeing that the girl in front of him was simply staring into space, Ichigo waves his hand in front of her expectantly. He looks pissed off already, but his tone is touched with concern. "Umm hello?" He then asks again except sterner, "Are. You. O.K?"

Snapping out of it Sumiko shakes her head. "Yes, yes I am fine. Don't worry…. errrr." Sumiko looks down and away in to the distance. (My gosh, it's so damn tempting to tell him about his future, but I don't want him to become stronger than he already will. Truthfully though, I just don't want him to become stronger than me.)

Troubled with her lack of explanation from lying in the middle of the pathway and seeming scatter brained, he speaks in an increasingly concerned and slow tone. "You look a little lost do you need help getting somewhere?" _(Maybe she has brain damage.)_

(He probably thinks I am his age or younger. What can I say? Most people assume I am around 15.) A headache erupts once more, and she holds the nuisance back with a grimace.

Although getting quickly irritated he notices her discomfort. "Look, I can't help you if you are not going to answer me and you don't look like you are feeling well. So, for gods' sake, tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sumiko crosses her arms and snaps at him. "Don't worry about me. Go help some lost souls or something. I am fine." (Maybe that was simply my headache talking but his persistence is annoying me.) She turns her back to him.

Anger instantly flares in him. "Hey, don't blow me off. You should be dead from falling out of the sky. And here you are acting like it was nothing." _(Jeeze I was just checking if she was hurt.)_

Surprised and a little nervous Sumiko raises her eyebrows. "Oh, you saw that did you?" (Bollocks.) She turns back to face him. Biting her lip, Sumiko lets Ichigo think what he will of the situation.

"Yeh so explain. Why are you dressed so strange, carrying swords and how the Hell did you survive that fall?"

With his observations Sumiko cannot help but to look at her weapons when he mentioned them. (I had already forgotten that they are an odd thing to carry. They don't even weigh a thing.)

Ichigo crosses his arms with a glare as if he is not going to let Sumiko leave without an explanation.

Sumiko cannot help but give a musical giggle at his frown. (He's so cute that he thinks I can't just leave whenever I wanna. He probably thinks me weak 'cause of what I look like. Naive boy.) Sumiko playfully pushes his shoulder, "You're so funny Ichigo." but by the shocked and sceptical look on his face, she is compelled to ask, "What's wrong?" (He probably doesn't like being touched by a stranger. I mean this is Japan. Aren't they known for their polite ways to strangers? Although Ichigo is a bit of a dick.)

He narrows his brown eyes further and deepens his scowl. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

(I'm simply full of luck today, aren't I?) "You told me. Remember?" (There is no way he is gonna buy it, but I gotta at least try.) "Anyway, don't worry about it. We'll meet again. See you 'round Ichigo."

Before he could say anything more, Sumiko Shunpō's, leaving him confused and fuming.

From Ichigo's perspective, the stranger seems to vanish right before his very eyes. _(The hell was that all about?)_

Happy to be away from the exasperatingly determined Ichigo, Sumiko's headache dies down. (Coincidence I am sure.) She stands far above the town and on the pink and purple afternoon clouds. With the sun behind she uses her pressure to keep herself stable on the air. (Ok now to start finding Urahara's shop.)

She remembers that she has sensed Yoruichi's spiritual pressure before. No matter how faint it was in her cat form, she had sensed it. Stopping her random gliding through the air, Sumiko closes her eyes to focus on an, expected to be small, signal in the thousands of weaker souls around her. To her delight she giggles asYoruichi's presence is extremely easy to trace. (Yoruichi most likely released more energy on purpose knowing I would want to find her after feeling my presence in the town.)

Soaring above the clouds rushing below her, Sumiko takes time to marvel at how she can fly. (This is like a dream. So awesome.) The air whips around her face so fast it astounds her although she finds it strange how it has no temperature. Just neutral. (Maybe only living beings can feel weather conditions in the world of the living.)

Her body feels so light it is as if it is almost no effort at all except for a tiny niggling feeling from the depths of her soul as what she assumes is her spiritual body's way of using energy. It is different from physical exertion where it tires your entire body, but more of a slow seeping effort from somewhere inside of her. Her baggy clothes flutter around and she laughs at the feeling of spinning in mid air which makes some clouds twist around her. She breaks free from the eye of the cloud and projects herself even higher in the air. (I wonder if souls can survive in space if they cannot feel the effects of this world the same as a living being.)

Pretending to skate on the fluffy flooring she decides to see precisely how fast she can go. If she were physical the force behind her flash step would have broken the sound barrier. She launches herself with as much energy as she can gather in the balls of her feet and pushes 30m of cloud behind her gust.

Doing loop-de-loops and going higher then falling, completely distracts her from her primary objective, but really who would not try this when they discover they can fly?

Realising that the sun is sitting close to the horizon, Sumiko face palms herself out of the joys of flying and gets back on track to find Kisuke's shop. (I am so doing that again later.) She smiles as she notices how her headaches have lessened considerably with the outbursts of joy she had experienced. (Maybe my stronger emotions affect Kera's wellbeing too. I hope he's doing alright.)

She lets the pull from Yoruichi's spirit guide her exactly to where she expects to end up. The new Shinigami glides down and arrives at Urahara's shops front doors on the out skirts of town. (Wow it was close by.)

Giving a wide grin, one might consider crazy, creepy or both, Sumiko slides the double doors to the side. As she enters the store she sees that it looks just as she seen in the story. (It'll be so interesting to see what other characters look like face to face too. Eeeek~. XD.)

Sumiko drinks in every detail of every item around her and almost squeals aloud from her fan girl moment. There are shelves lined to the brim with candy in front and beside her which Sumiko can see over. (Still few, if any, customers haha.) At the back of the room is a doorway half hidden by two gaudy looking dark-grey cloths and a cashier desk on its left.

Hearing a shuffle behind her she immediately reaches for her Tanto Zanpakutō, but halts as she sees in her peripheral vision that it is only Ururu silently offering for Sumiko to follow her. (How the hell did she get behind me? Maybe she was outside the store to begin with? I may have been a bit too distracted. I guess she wants me to meet Kisuke. I swear she's like an example of child slavery for him. Even I don't know where Kisuke got his kids from. Maybe he made them?)

(Oh well, he he he. Might as well freak her out a bit). Before Ururu can walk away so that the guest can follow, Sumiko in an exaggeratedly sweet and friendly tone asks, "Hey there Ururu~chan. How have you been late-lay?"

Turning sharply Ururu looks back at Sumiko with wide eyes and her mouth shaped like an o, silently questioning the knowledge of her name by a stranger and resorts to pursing her lips. Since Sumiko does not continue to explain the shy child turns in awkward caution to walk onwards. An air of mild concern surrounds the child.

Sumiko feels a rush of accomplishment from Ururu's reaction. (Hehehehe. Funny gal.) Standing in front of the curtained doorway to the back room, Ururu stops and turns to face Sumiko. With a soft voice, she announces, "Urahara is expecting you."

Shrugging, Shūnn approaches the back rooms doorway with a skip in her step and almost buzzes with excitement to meet the Kisuke Urahara.

Ururu pulls one of the bland sheets aside and steps further to the left to let Sumiko through.

Sumiko sees that she has stepped into a small room with a low circular tea table in the centre with flat cushions surrounding it. Kisuke is comfortably sitting at the table with Tessai diagonally from him and is sipping tea whereas Yoruichi looks alert yet bored and is lying on a large windowsill on Sumiko's right. At the back of this room and on her left are closed sliding doors.

Sumiko has half the mind to have a fan-girl moment at seeing Kisukes relaxed self waiting her to say something but she restrains most of her excitement for the sake of looking sane. (He looks kinda funny with his hat but, my gosh, it is still soooooooo amazing to see him.)

While bowing waist deep Sumiko politely says, "Hello Urahara and Tsukabishi, it's an absolute pleasure to meet chya both." Now straightening up she, with a nod to the feline's direction, continues, "Of course Yoruichi and I have already met. She has told me many interesting things about your past and most recent accomplishments. I am mighty impressed with how you all can survive outside the Soul Society for so long, but I guess your Gigai technology helps, no?"

Vaguely apprehensive yet amused Kisuke smiles. "Aaaaand Yoruichi told you all this?" _(Why hadn't Yoruichi told me about this? This girl must be lying.)_ Looking over to Yoruichi, Urahara sees her lick her paw and shake her head but say nothing. _(Maybe she has had Intel from another source and is just lying to create mistrust. Heh like that's going to happen between us.)_

Sumiko sees Yoruichi's reaction to Kisuke's questioning look and continues to smile. "Awwwwwww giving ol'me the cold shoulder Yoruichi~? Burrrrrrrr." Hugging herself Shūnn pretends to warm herself up and then exaggeratedly pouts, puts her hand on her chest and sarcastically says, "I am, so hurt."

"What's your name Miss?" Urahara asks, while promptly ignoring her unwelcome banter towards Yoruichi. If she so wishes he knows that Yoruichi is more than capable of defending herself.

"I thought Yoruichi has told you both all about me and my condition? Well at least that's what she told me she was doing every time she left me in that abysmal cave to practice Jinzen." Now referring to Yoruichi, Sumiko mockingly scolds her by shaking her finger in her direction. "What have you really been doing here every night you sly minx?"

Interrupting Sumiko from playfully teasing any further Kisuke clears his throat. "She might have told us about the girl called Fukashigibut now she tells me you are no longer her. And that something has happened to your spirit energy so that it has changed dramatically. It's obvious now that what she says is true otherwise, if you were Fukashigi, she would never have had the amount of control or knowledge to come here by herself. Mind explaining who you really are?"

Still in a playful mood, Sumiko gives a genuinely open smile. "If I really have to, fine. Nice to meet you all, in this world my name's The Creator, but friends, i.e. you guys, can call me Sumiko Shūnn. I don't know how I have come to be here and my goal in this world is to become stronger and to eventually find my way back to my original body. Yoichi, that's Fukashigi'sfirst name, may not be in control right now, but the entity I inhibited before looked identical. I saw a representation of Yoichi's mind floating in the space between my consciousness and unconsciousness, so I assume it's only a matter of time before she resurfaces. Then I assume and hope that I'll head back into my original body. My wish right now though is for you to help me Kisuke. Help me train and possibly get back to my own body." Sumiko kneels on a pillow at the table opposite Kisuke. Her legs are squashed snugly underneath her, and she bows to the floor practically begging.

Yoruichi then chooses this time to speak up. With a narrowing of her yellow eyes she hisses, "How can we trust anything you say imposter?" _(She is somebody who has just possessed Yoichi. Or maybe Yoichi was never real to begin with and was just an act. A greater possibility is that something happened yesterday where Yoichi was dismissed or had regained her memories and is now this Shūnn character. We can never be sure she could lie about everything. With all what we don't know about her, she doesn't seem very trustworthy yet.)_

Sumiko lifts her head attentively and teases some more, "Awwwwww c'mon Yoruichi I'm not that bad compared to that hopeless case Yoichi. You barely have taken the time to get to know me. And if I am correct, you only spent a few days with the girl. I doubt that you cared too much about her." She pauses in case Yoruichi wishes to respond but Sumiko only receives a glare, so she continues. "Oh. I know how to prove myself. So, hear me out then you'll definitely believe me. I'm not called The Creator for nothing you know. If what I tell you proves myself will you help me Kisuke?"

"I can only give you a maybe right now." _(What exactly has she 'created' to call herself such a thing?)_

Not liking taking the probable 'no' as an answer, Sumiko frowns, but turns to openly address all of them and tell them all which proves she is who she says she is regardless.

After giving her very long explanation of Tessai, Yoruichi and Urahara's past, such as why they were exiled with Aizen and Visards included, Sumiko takes a large breath. "Please tell me this proves all that I've claimed? I also know quite a bit of the future, although that would be pointless to tell, as it won't happen soon enough."

With his interest peeked, Kisuke's voice still holds his amused tone as he asks, "What do you think Yoruichi? You did know this Yoichi person beforehand. Do you think this consciousness within her is lying? If she is though, my question would be for what end and what would we do with her? I doubt she would have anywhere to go except back to the Seireitei. They would probably take her in," (My god I really hope not.), "but if what she claims to know is true we all know the effects of that if they found out and believed her."

Yoruichi keeps her sceptical gaze on Sumiko and scoffs, "I find it hard to trust that she can know all of this without some sort of reference. Yes, most know of our exile, but not many believed or knew that Aizen was in control of the whole operation or that I had helped you escape. How do you know all this information Shūnn? Because right now I'm thinking you were or are working for Aizen." _(Is she some sort of experimental spy? But it has been so long since we had left. Why would he send someone now to mess with us after all this time? Why would this benefit him?)_

Sumiko avoids the question, as she does not want to reveal her to have written Yoichi's story and seen Bleach. (If I told them that, it would probably cause too many questions I simply don't have the answers for.) "To be specific Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen are also under Sōsuke Aizen's subordinate cult. You both probably understand this when I say that I absolutely despise this man more than anyone across the dimensions. Because I am The Creator I know what he has done and what he's gonna do, yet I cannot directly interfere. Everything must take its course. Even though I know everything, I must keep to the sidelines." She cannot help herself but let out a dramatic sigh. "It's such a gloriously powerful burden." (Or at least that is what I am going to tell you two, suckers haha. When I get the chance, I will annihilate him with my own powers). "Or else the time line I know of might become so skewed it'll fall apart." A tiny smirk appears on Sumiko's face, although it leaves as quickly as it rises before anyone suspects its meaning. She adds for safety, "I cannot tell you the exact methods of my knowledge just yet though, sorry. Please train me though. I have nowhere else to go. And I really _really_ don't wanna go to the Seireitei."

Still surprised that Sumiko knows about Sōsuke Aizen's and his accomplices' involvement behind their exile, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai decide that although they are going to remain wary and semi-reluctant to trust Sumiko, they will train and help her until she proves malicious.

"I see." Clapping his hands together in satisfaction, Kisuke tells Sumiko, "Now all that's sorted, follow me and we can start your training. There is no time like the present. Tessai come with us. You may be helpful in teaching this young miss Kidō."

Yoruichi gives Kisuke's enthusiastic attitude a questioning look, but he only acknowledges it with a knowing glance. Tired of Kisukes games and never telling her his plans, Yoruichi rests her head on her folded paws and closes her eyes. Knowing enough of Kisuke's character, Sumiko notices the looks shared between the two, but lets it slide as she feels his thoughts will be revealed soon enough.

Kisuke and Tessai rise from the table and lead Sumiko towards the training room to speak amongst themselves and get down to business. Sumiko feels a little pensive at the possibility of becoming stronger and being trained by one of her admired characters. (I hope I can impress them.)

They go into the back room and peel back the decorative blue mat and carpet square in front of them. In doing so a polished trap door is revealed. Kisuke lifts the wooden lid and the trio descend into the square of darkness.

A little along the angled stairway Sumiko stops walking and in turn Kisuke and Tessai halt, with the lack of her footsteps, to look back. They give her an expectant look as for her reasoning.

Her vacant voice echoes in the cold hall to the ears of her blonde and black-haired acquaintances. "Umm we can't go to train yet Tessai, Kisuke." She barely restrains herself from becoming angry at her lack of preparation, but continues with a huff and through clenched teeth, "Ma Zanpakutō, Sakerarenai Chi and Jaakuna Hebi no Inu, will not lend me their powers because unfortunately I am not their rightful or proven mistress yet." Scowling with her arms crossed and looking downwards in a daze Sumiko kicks at the floor and grumbles at her disorganized plans.

Kisuke raises an eyebrow at the mention of two names for her Zanpakutō and puts that bit of information away for later.

Tessai breaks her negative energy by soothingly saying. "Even without your Zanpakutō's powers you can still train with it unreleased. Don't look so glum. We can still train your other skills."

_(What is stopping her Zanpakutō from giving her its abilities?)_

Sumiko appreciates Tessai's optimism though despite herself feels a little dejected. "I guess so. What do you suggest we work on first?" She takes note that apart from the Ever-Long Stairs of this place there is nowhere else to exit from, which makes her fidgety. She is not claustrophobic but being caged in a place with two people who can kill her without any repercussions or possibly remorse, makes her wary.

They walk again and reach the exposed white marble stairs leading to the massive training area. The three are now in the training areas light and no longer surrounded by the damp concrete hall which becomes smaller and smaller behind them with each step. (Gosh, I know there is more room to dodge attacks in here but still, only one exit.)

"We'll have a look at what you have strengths in so far. Starting with some basic sword techniques and then we can work on your Kidō. Do you know any Hadō or Bakudō techniques Shūnn?"

"I know of them, but not how to control the techniques. I guess the basics of the Katana will be just as good start as any for me." Uncomfortable and insecure in her abilities, Sumiko masks her unease with the eagerness she feels to train. "So, after that what specifically shall we do to get started? I wouldn't mind doing either of Kidō's forms." (Though in all honesty I just want to do sword play.)

They are almost at the bottom of the stairs when Sumiko notices that Kisuke has become unusually quiet and has stopped walking five meters in front of her, whereas Tessai continues on.

Her body instantly tenses in suspicion of his motives. (What's he up to? If he wanted to, he could practically do anything to me now. Because I lack my true powers I doubt I'd be able to escape him if he so chooses to kill me.)

With his eyes hidden under his hat, Kisuke half turns towards Sumiko. "I don't know what you plan here with your opportunity in Yoichi's form, but whatever it is I sense malicious intent. So just to be clear with whatever you plan, if you turn on us, you will have me, Yoruichi, Tessai and an entire army against you. Do you accept these consequences if you go down that road?" Only when his threat sinks in does he makes icy eye contact. _(We might have to take a chance with this one Yoruichi. I will decipher this anomaly.)_

Before Sumiko has the chance to answer, Kisuke goes back to walk to the middle of the arena.

Following him diligently Sumiko grins as she enthusiastically says, "Absolutely." Her over excited smile only widens at the knowledge that she has confirmed Kisukes ideas of her.

With no more time for idle chatter she feels the atmosphere shift in importance as she preps her silver gleaming sword into position and shuffles her feet into an improvised defensive stance. "Let's start."

Tessai is standing nearby but out of the action as he feels that it is the time to battle and not for Kidō.

Without warning, the blonde shopkeeper dashes towards Sumiko at an almost untraceable speed and attacks with a downward strike. (When did he get his sword out? Sneaky bastard.)

Blocking overhead, Sumiko realises how much extra power Kisuke has simply because of the synchronisation of his Zanpakutō and his own soul. The ground cracks and crumbles beneath her feet just as her expression is destroyed from its previous playfulness. As she strains to hold her ground Kisuke keeps a severe amount of pressure on her sword, restricting her available movements.

Envious of him having such a connection with his Zanpakutō tears what little Sumiko has of her light hearted and cheery projections away. She redirects the extreme force behind Kisukes attack into the floor and does a roll to avoid him possibly countering. Her eyes blaze and narrow as she is thoroughly pissed with how strong Kisukes power is. (He shouldn't be this strong.) She uses her immature flash step from her crouch in an attempt to hack Kisukes spine.

Not too surprised by such an aggressive change in demeanour, Kisuke still only narrowly manages to block and dodge the furious attack. Realising he had some of his dark green sleeved clothing torn, he moves with his own smooth flash step to counter with a stab to the left of Sumiko's head. He manages to knick the tip of her ear as she only just manages to avoid the would-be killer blow.

Sumiko bounds out of Kisukes' blades reach and remains guarded. The warrior frowns as the stinging pain, switches off her murderous mood and touches her ear to test the damage. (Owch. He doesn't seem to be fucking around. I wonder if he intended to kill me. He seemed to train Ichigo tough, so I wouldn't put it past him. The bastard.)

Her hand has quite a bit of blood on it, but the piece taken from her ear looks worse than it feels so she shrugs it off as a battle scar of many to come. If anything, she can ignore the sting of any light breeze passing it. Little does she know of the displeasure radiating off her Zanpakutō from her inexperience. However they are not connected for her to know what it feels but the irritation lingers.

Noticing that her eyes are no longer eerie but calm, Kisuke hears Sumiko ask, "Why did ch'ya attack me so relentlessly? You could've taken my head off with your second attack."

With no exertion in his voice what so ever he replies, "I wanted to see what you would do in such a situation. Besides I have more control than to let one of my attacks kill so easily. The knick was on purpose. To demonstrate my own skill."

Sumiko expels a short scoff and gives him a shaky smile. "In other words, to show off." (I am not fond of near-death experiences.)

Kisuke sheaths his cane blade and whips out a fan from the insides of his sleeve to cover his grin at the truth of Sumiko's words. "Considering all I have heard from Yoruichi's observations I would say you are completely different to Fukashigi."

Almost laughing Sumiko exclaims, "Really? So, you were just making sure? Hasn't everything I said already convinced you?" She relaxes her stance but keeps her weapon out though it is dipped. (Can you believe this guy?)

"Well obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't have attacked you so wildly. Though now I understand your _specific_ kind of potential."

Tessai takes the chance to speak up, "Speaking of which, if you are so different to miss Fukashigihow do you know how to handle a sword? Did you have experience in your previous vessel?"

She turns to the new conversationalist and shrugs. "I assume its muscle memory, 'cause before today I had never held a sword in my entire life." (Just like being mysteriously fluent in Japanese.) Sumiko curiously looks at the Katana in her hand. "Yet it feels part of me to use such a weapon. Maybe it's because I know everything about Yoichi therefore have gained more of her abilities than I'd originally predicted. Or maybe I'm just amazing." Smiling Sumiko affectionately thinks of herself as brilliant. (Oh, power I can almost taste your arrival.)

Kisuke is still invested in knowing all about this Sumiko character within Yoichi, so he asks, "Did you come from the world of the living or from the Soul Society before entering this body?"

(I should be careful.) "I came from the world of the living before I ended up here. But you are such a crafty creature Kisuke that if I told you much more you would manipulate me to no end about it." She waves her sword from side to side symbolically brushing away the conversation. The blue gleam down its middle lags in its movements catching Sumiko's easily distractive eye. As she observes her Katana's sparkle she dreamily sighs, "You'll just have to wait till I become a satisfactory strength, then I'll tell you more."

_(Why does she have to have secrets of where she came from in the first place? Is it somewhere we are not supposed to know of? How can she be so calm about this? Did she have no loved ones in wherever she came from? Does she not miss them or worry? Also, how can she have come from an identical body to this one if Fukashigi is a Shinigami and not living? There is not enough information and too many questions.)_ He keeps his thoughts to himself and instead says, "Fine, but I will not stop asking about it. I am quite stubborn." Snidely he then says. "But wait, you already knew that didn't you, Creator?"

With a half-hearted hurt pout Sumiko says, "Only enemies call me that. Please, you, Tessai and Yoruichi are my friends." (So far.) "Well, my only friends really, so please call me Sumiko or Shūnn."

Kisuke mumbles but it is still auditory to Sumiko, "Yeh friends for now…" Speaking normally again he dismissively closes his fan. "OK Shūnn, let's move on with your skills in Kidō. How does that sound if we start with Hadō? Tessai please demonstrate a basic Hadō and if Shūnn becomes good enough we will incorporate all of what she will learn by nightfall."

For the rest of the day Sumiko and Tessai work on her Hadō skills. Sumiko found it difficult to handle her spiritual energy and was not very good at remembering the incantations when it came to cast them correctly. Nevertheless, she took pride in the fact that she had a large amount of power to unleash, even if it was hard for her to control and had repeatedly blown up in her face.

Sumiko's impatience with Hadō seemed to cause the majority of her problems because she felt so determined to become better that she rushed towards the end goal too quickly. Tessai's tolerance with Sumiko's rash actions allowed her to be able to learn a bit of patience herself. After a long session of repetitive practice, Sumiko took the incantations slower and succeeded more frequently. Kisuke and Tessai agreed that she would have to repeat all the incantations in her own time to commit them to memory, because that was half the work and Sumiko constantly struggled with remembering the long incantations the most.

Sumiko did well considering she has never used Kidō before, but she still has far to go. Throughout the entire training session she kept having her attention brought back to thinking about the what-ifs of her powers if she had access to them. She silently decides that she hates Kidō, although this is not expressed aloud to Kisuke or Tessai because she wants to try to keep in their favour. Even with her efforts to stay in Kisukes interests, Sumiko knows that he does not trust her so far. She is simply a puzzle, an anomaly that has caught his interest. (I wonder if he actually cares for others apart from his 'family'.) She hopes that he will be able to in time so that she can use his assistance at will. Not to mention that he is one of her favourite characters. (He probably doesn't completely trust anyone apart from Yoruichi and Tessai.) What Sumiko cannot suppress though is how much she yearns for Kera to give her permission to his powers so that she can shine with her true potential as soon as possible.

All sweaty, Sumiko gives an exhausted thank you bow to Kisuke and Tessai for training her. With lead feet she stomps all the way upstairs from what she swears to be longer than 6 hours of exercise and only 30min of breaks in between. She feels envious of how her mentors did not seem to break a sweat, but she has her suspicions that they were just hiding their true feelings like usual.

(Kisuke and Tessai are so strong. I wonder, even with my additional powers from Kera, if I will be a match for someone like Kisuke. From my understanding even Ulquiorra would be hesitant to fight him in a match of swordsman skill, but maybe my added power is all that I'll need. All I will need to defeat all of them is to be taught how to control my power and use my sword skills and I will be on top of the world.)

Yoruichi is snoozing on the windows ledge where she was last seen and Sumiko briefly wonders if she did anything all day. She tiptoes past without disturbing her and goes to take a shower and then finally get a good night's rest.

After her much needed sanitation, Ururu leads her to a room upstairs to sleep in. Sumiko is joyfully surprised to find pyjamas on the lush looking roll out bed. Once dressed, Sumiko gratefully falls into the fresh plush covers of the bed and feels her whole body comfortably sink in the soft feathers. Not really giving much thought as to why Ururu was up at such a late time at night, Sumiko only feels exhaustion take her mind. Drifting off to sleep she hopes she will see Kera in her dreams so that she might ask his help to gain his powers again.

Sumiko wakes up with a concerned frown. (I hope Kera is better now. I will have to try to talk with him today.) Her sleep was disappointingly uneventful, and she feels extremely muscle sore from yesterday. (I wish they had a magic spring here like in the Soul Society. Damn it. I'm so damn sore.) She stumbles out of her bed and drags herself down towards the kitchen. With a deeper scowl she grumbles to herself about uncooperative Zanpakutōs.

When approaching the sliding door to the kitchen, Kisuke enters the room. Seeing Sumiko's foul mood, he decides to act extra cheerful to be exasperating. "Gooooood morning sleepy head, good to see you are finally up." Seeing a fight brewing Yoruichi perks her ears up and silently observes from a chair in the corner of the dining room.

He succeeds. (He obviously loves to revel in others misery the cheeky bastard, but I won't let him have his fun.) She turns her sour expression into a beaming smile, albeit even that movement makes her face ache, and practically sings, "Gooooooooood Morning Kisuke." But then with a death glare and in a serious tone she says, "Now bugger off and sell some of the shit in your pathetic excuse for a store." Dramatically sauntering away to make some cereal and tea, Sumiko blocks Kisukes presence out of her mind so she can become more awake without the labelled 'biggest pain in the arse' bothering her.

Not deterred at all by Sumiko's morning bitchiness, Kisuke simply shrugs, grabs his tea from the low table and leisurely leaves to sit at the front of the store and watch over Ururu and Jinta while they do their morning chores.

After her filling breakfast Sumiko feels energetic, pleasant and much more awake, so she goes outside in the brisk sun to do some stretches in front of the shop. By the time she heads out Kisuke is already heading back in. (Probably to do paperwork or something. But it's a candy store. Whatever.) Sumiko observes that as usual Ururu and Jinta are sweeping and doing other odd jobs out front. (Do those kids get any breaks apart from sleeping and eating? Do they even have school or social lives? I don't think I've done much research on them. Were they made by Kisuke or are they like adopted? I wouldn't put it past him to create children slaves though.)

Realising she was staring at the children, Sumiko awkwardly draws her attention back to stretching. Her muscles strain in protest to moving at all, but she continues stiffly knowing that she will be better off for when she does more training tomorrow. (I wonder if Kisuke 'll take me in the Dangai so that we can do excessive training in a very short amount of time. I'll have to ask him soon. The more power I can gain early on the better. Judging from their power levels now that I have fought them I'm guessing they are both way weaker than I will be when I get bloody Kera to help me. With only their training I don't think it would be enough to defeat them later on. I'm sure when I get to Las N oches I'll gain an enormous amount of power from the war. I won't tell Kisuke or Yoruichi the extent of my powers. It'll be all the sweeter to see the surprise on their faces when I cut them down. Not kill of course, but incapacitate. Better to keep some things a surprise. Kera has been such a mental case lately though. I hope he's recovered now. There doesn't seem to be any negative vibes coming from him today. I'll visit him after lunch.)

When Sumiko re-enters the shop, she notices that Yoruichi is talking to Kisuke in hushed tones from on the shops counter.

With a hand cupped around her ear and hand on her hip Sumiko leans forward and cheekily exclaims, "Hey, hey, hey my ears are burning. Are you both talking about little ol'me?" The tall brunette strolls ahead and rests her arms folding them on the counter next to Yoruichi and nods with a sly wink in greeting.

Yoruichi's icily says, "Good morning Shūnn."

(She practically hissed my name.) Teasing even more, Sumiko fakes offence. "Don't be such a sour puss Yoruichi, it'll only give you wrinkles."

Tensing her tiny jaw and flashing her fangs Yoruichi struggles to keep her sparking temper in check. "Sorry if I am against you being trained by Kisuke and Tessai but…"

Interrupting her, Sumiko annoys Yoruichi even further by quickly saying, "Oh don't be sorry. It's perfectly fine to be sceptical of my arrival in your friends' body, spirit…..mind? Whatever I am in…anyway. Don't worry about it. I don't think you'll regret training me. I mean, I may not be completely trustful, but you won't regret it. I can assure you both that much." (Well only if you don't get in my way. I would love to officially battle you both if I can get the chance though.)

The cats fur rises at Sumiko's interruption._ (__I might just harm this girl.)_

Seeing that Yoruichi may be losing her nerve with her telling twitching eyebrow and frizzed state, Kisuke gets in on the conversation. "Yoruichi, this is what we were discussing. Shūnn has not proven to be any more of a threat than anyone else that has entered the shop. Her spiritual pressure is not even that strong." (Offended? Hell yes I am.) "I think that she is interesting enough to train and we can see how it goes from there."

Huffing at Kisukes underestimations of her strength, Sumiko does not want to continue talking about herself more than she already has, so she changes the topic. "By the way Kisuke, what is today's date and year?" (If I know what the date is then I can get an estimation of when Ichigo will officially pop up in my story. I wonder if our brief encounter will affect the story at all.)

_(Why doesn't she know the date? Is it different from where ever she came from or is she making sure of something?)_ "Ummm I think it's the 2nd of May? Right Yoruichi?"

Still grumpy Yoruichi bitingly says. "Yes, that is the correct date." Then she hops off the table and leaves to eavesdrop from in the other room.

"And the year is 2001. That what you wanted to know isn't it Shūnn?"

Sumiko frivolously says, "Yah, well I haven't…..,ya know, been here at all so it's a good thing to know. Back on track though Kisuke, I also need to know if we can train in that place where time is exceedingly slow tomorrow. The Dangai? I am sure you know of a way I can train there. I mean if I know surely you know. I need to get as strong as possible and that is my ticket to getting more power."

Kisuke gives an entertained 'Yikes' expression and adjusts his hat._ (What is up with this girl and getting stronger? Talk about power hungry.)_ He scratches the back of his head in thought and flutters his fan in front of his face. (I didn't even see him draw it.) "Eehh we cannot unless the Kōtotsu has been deactivated. It would come for you as soon as it senses your presence. I am sure you have encountered it on your way here."

"True…" Looking extremely disappointed, Sumiko reluctantly figures out how much time she has left to train personally with Kisuke. It seems she has a bit over two months to train with him. (Is that enough time for me to recover after every session?) "Surely I can break into the Seireitei and switch it off when I get my powers back. When I get my powers, I am 88% positive that it will be a piece of cake." (Strawberry cake he he.)

Kisuke is intrigued with the idea but doubts Sumiko's confidence. "Really? And what exactly is your power that you think it will be so easy?"

Sumiko quickly shakes her head. "I don't wanna say. I want it to be a surprise."

_(Maybe her powers are not so exquisite, and she is just cocky.)_

A pause then Sumiko sighs (I guess that option is off the table then.) and puts her head on the table. "Hmmm then we will just have to do it the old fashion way and break into the Seireitei by defeating one of the gates guards or by using Kukaku Shiba's firework cannon to pass its defences. Of course, this will require Yoruichi's help." Finding energy again she brashly sits up and turns her head towards the curtain of the back room and speaks a little louder as she says. "Yoruichi I know you have been listening. Can you please come here and once more grace us with your royal presence?"

Yoruichi takes her time to trot over to the counter and elegantly jump up on to it. In a strained pleasantly polite voice she says, "Is that part of all that you know Shūnn? Or are you just trying to be clever?"

"Obviously I'm just clever. Not that I need to try." Sumiko shrugs.

"Shūnn. Get to the point." Yoruichi says exasperated.

"Will you take me to the Seireitei to break in and stop the Kōryū and Kōtotsu, so I can train for ages within, but have only a short amount of time pass here?"

"I don't see why I should risk getting caught just so you can train faster. Why are you so desperate to get stronger so quickly?"

"I wanna experience this world to its fullest potential and the only way I can do that is by becoming stronger to survive upcoming battles. And I'm sure of these war-like scenarios because I am the Creator. I've already seen them happen. So, will you please help me?" (Please don't say what I think you are going to.)

Kisuke thinks; _(She has __seen__ the battles. Maybe she has some sort of psychic abilities. And 'this world'? Is she from another dimension apart from the Soul Society and World of the Living? She must be but that still doesn't explain why all the secrecy.)_

"I think that training with Kisuke is all the experience in training that you will need." _(Not that I want you to do even that.)_

(Damn. That's what I thought you would say. I guess she is right though.) "If you'll not take me to the Seireitei to stop the Kōtotsu will you at least train me as well?" Sumiko did her best puppy begging face. Her emerald eyes somehow enlarge and sparkle as she pleads. (The more help the better.) "Maybe you can both train me at once, so I can experience double attacks? Tessai is good for Kidō but I need Kendo training with Kisuke and Hakuda training from you."

Sigh. "I still don't like that you are in Yoichi's body, but I will help you so that maybe if you get strong enough we can have you go back to where you came from and survive the impending '_battles'_ you foreshadow. Kisuke can analyse you easier with more power as well. I'm training you because we might as well pass the time and for Yoichi, not yourself."

Sumiko shines extra bright which just causes Yoruichi to stiffen and scoff because she believes that Sumiko does not care why she was doing her a favour only that she was getting her way.

Which is true.

Brimming Sumiko smiles widely. "Excellent news." (Hell, just as long as she is helping me I don't really care who she does this for.) "I look forward to learning a lot of new things from both of you." Standing straight then bowing sincerely, Sumiko straightens then laughs heartily to herself and walks away to explore the town. Waving backwards to the grumpy cat and carefree shop keeper Sumiko skips outside. "See you both tonight. I look forward to our session's sensei." She is overjoyed that she will be helped by Kisuke, Tessai _and_ Yoruichi and flash steps into the streets without a second thought.

After flying almost all day and swinging her vibrant weapons around, Sumiko gets home just past five. As she waits for dinner she occupies her time by looking at the merchandise around the store. She sees pez-dispensers with mod souls and stretched out floppy Gigai's in Kisuke and Yoruichis' forms in boxes under the counter. (He will not stop inventing. Cool, goofy, smart, powerful and charming. How has he not gotten together with Yoruichi yet? Oh, yeh I remember, he is a bit too manipulative, deceitful and obnoxious. I would have thought Yoruichi could look past all that though. She did stick with him when he was exiled. That takes at least a lil' bit of love, especially since it has been a century.)

Dinner is called out by Jinta and Ururu. Mostly Jinta though because Ururu is so softly spoken.

Sumiko sits at the low table and feels awkward being in the presence of such a normal everyday activity with characters she thinks to know so well yet not at all. She feels undeserving with her motives and plans that she is so welcome in this peaceful time. Welcome, of course by everyone except Yoruichi who is avoiding eye contact and completely ignoring her presence overall. (I think she is just having a hard time accepting that I'm not Yoichi. Every time she looks at me she must see Yoichi and knowing that someone you considered a friend is trapped and you are helpless must be pretty distressing.) A wave of angst and depression rushes to take Sumiko's mood and she politely but quickly finishes her rice noodles and vegetables in silence.

Sumiko moves to take her dish to the kitchen and says, "Thank you for the meal Tessai. It was lovely."

Tessai nods in appreciation as a 'Your Welcome' to Sumiko's compliment and yet feels her gloom.

Sumiko bows and leaves to go to bed early. "Please excuse me." The others left at the table gave questioning glances around about Sumiko's negative aura, but nothing was voiced about her wellbeing as nobody knows what is going through the visiting strangers mind.

Sighing, Shūnn sits on her plump bed cross legged and tries to access talking with Kera through Jinzen.

She sits for half an hour, but no connection is made. Untwisting her legs from their pretzel state the aches come back from training yesterday. She gives an aggravated sigh as she lies down and pounds a fist into the mattress with each of her unanswered questions. (What's happening to you Kera? When can we talk again? When can I gain my powers?) Too frustrated Sumiko tucks herself in bed and falls into a restless slumber.

Three days later, Sumiko begins her training with both Yoruichi in her human form and Kisuke, though unfortunately she has still not made any progress on contacting Kera. Over these days Sumiko trained in sword play with Kisuke for hours on end and improved exceptionally. She has learned her own style of sword techniques suited to her type of Zanpakutō and became happy with her level of competence in the art. It took this long for Yoruichi to prepare to battle with her because although she said she would help her it kept being putting off, plus with Sumiko's needed recovery day after each session, time went fast.

Sumiko is in the wide rocky training arena with her instructors and even though she is worried about Kera and Jaakuna's wellbeing it is more to the back of her mind as she tries to focus on not getting kicked in the head by Yoruichi or sliced open by Kisuke. A thought flickers through her mind as she blocks another stab from Kisuke and jumps a sweeping kick from Yoruichi, (It's been three days Kera. What is taking you so long to get better?) Sumiko's talents in Shunpō are also accelerating and therefore making her speed gradually increase with every day of training. It is so obvious that it is even clear to Sumiko herself. She can feel her movements becoming much more fluid after each hard-core session and how it seems Kisuke and Yoruichi are getting slower. (Even though I am becoming better at Shunpō I am sure Yoruichi could easily speed up if she wanted to. I don't know how much they have lowered their power levels so that I can keep up, but I must say they may need to step my training up a notch today. I wonder why they haven't adjusted already?)

When Sumiko escapes their latest attack, she pauses and puffs out a request, "Hey guys. Wait a second." They halt and wait expectantly for why she has asked to stop in the first hour of training. "How much are you both lowering your potential so that I have a 'chance' at dodging?"

Yoruichi answers first. She folds her arms over her chest, closes her eyes and concentrates on her current power level for a split second. Opening her eyes in surprise, she admits, "I was not holding back in regards to the strength of my hits but I could still be faster if you wanted. Also, if I used Shunkō, I am sure that would make dodging my attacks neigh impossible."

Kisuke then answers, "I must say I have been holding back, but not by much. Right now, I am using nearly 85% of my strength in each strike, without the release of my Zanpakutō of course."

Yoruichi raises an eyebrow with a glance at Kisuke. "What? That is quite an accomplishment and way too high for someone with her spiritual pressure to keep up with. Are you sure you are calculating correctly Kisuke?"

Widening her eyes at the statistics, Sumiko folds her arms and sarcastically says, "Thanks for the confidence in me Yoruichi. I must say it's a bit surprising even for me but come on its not impossible." But then Sumiko fully comprehends what Kisuke had said and so yells, "That-that's amazing." (Excellent news. I am becoming more powerful faster than I had originally calculated. If my estimate is correct this time I should be able to defeat Kisuke and Yoruichi easily by the end of July. Although this is fantastic I must keep in mind that their power levels will grow as time passes and that their experience also tops mine by like 300 years. Not that that really matters now I think about it, because my own power will spike dramatically when I become in sync with Kera and Jaakuna. Oh, the glory of power that I will hold might drive me over the edge. I'll try not to go too crazy though. He he he he.)

Kisuke and Yoruichi just stare quizzically at Sumiko as they see her eyes glisten and glaze over as her mind drifts into space and madly giggle at whatever is going through her crazy head. They look at each other in confusion and shrug at the same time thinking it best to leave her for now and train a little later. They doubt they could retrieve her mind from wherever it is at the moment anyway.

They come back two hours later to check on Sumiko, bringing the sake they were occupying themselves with from upstairs. Yoruichi allows herself to feel light and giddy from the alcohol. She has felt stressed out from Sumiko's constant teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Excitement and Mistakes**

***********Two hours ago***************

After Yoruichi and Kisuke leave, Sumiko's feelings go a bit haywire.

(All the power. I'll have so much more POWER.) "HA HA HA." With her ambitious thoughts Sumiko jumps on the spot. Little does she know, the euphoric emotions she is experiencing wake Kera and Jaakuna Hebi no Inu from their coma-like depression. As a result, Sumiko's mind is forcibly taken into Jinzen and she collapses mid-jump. Her body in the world of the living goes down on the floor like a sack of bricks. (I am gonna feel that later on.)

She arrives on the fluffy white clouds but without Kera or Jaakuna in sight. She walks to the edge of the cloud and is once again amazed by the view of vertically placed mountains. Crisp misty air tousles her light brown curls from below.

Taking a moment to wait for Kera, Sumiko enjoys being back in her mind-scape and feels the afternoon sun shine delightfully on her back. (I will miss this place when I go back to my universe and being normal ol'powerless Sumiko.)

Bored from waiting, Sumiko cups her hands around her mouth and yells across the mountains "Helllllllooooo? Anyone hoooommme? You made me come here so what's been happening?" Her voice echoes and she frowns at the knowledge that her impatience has caused her words to come off as apathetic to the situation she has been brought into. There is more silence before anyone comes into view.

Kera brings himself to stand in front of Sumiko and arrives by using his more experienced and teleportation-like Shunpō giving her a shock. He is covered up by his dark blue scaly cloak with not an inch of his face or body to be seen.

With genuine concern for his wellbeing and not just for selfish reasons, Sumiko asks, "How are you feeling Kera? Are you alright?" (Doesn't look like it.)

Sumiko reaches out to remove the cloak, but jerks backwards when Kera fearfully and coldly demands, "No. Stay away."

With consideration to his reluctance Sumiko tries to coax Kera to open up. "Can you at least tell me what happened while I was gone?"

"…"

"I know you probably don't wanna, but it's been _three _days. Surely you are sort of better now?"

"I remembered everything but…" He pauses _(Even I am not sure of what I am so hesitant about. I think I still see Yoichi and not Sumiko. I miss my true Mistress. This one only pretends to care to get her way.)_

Although eager to hear him finish Sumiko patiently asks, "But what? What went wrong?"

He forces out a shuddering sigh. "The memories changed me inside and out. I am so different now from before." His veiled form shivers with his pain-tinged words.

Sumiko is intrigued yet uneasy with how he may seem now. "Can…. can I see you?"

_(Whatever happens she cannot harm me anymore.)_"Fine. I guess it does not matter now. Not much more damage can be done." He rips the long cloak forwards from his body and reveals his shocking form. The weighted clothing is forgotten as it plummets out of sight through the infinite cloud levels below.

Sumiko gasps and feels immediate regret at the possibility of telling him his past too soon for him to handle. She then remembers that he was determined to find out no matter what and that he deserved to know the truth even if she did not tell him much.

Having her eyes rake across his body makes Kera terribly uncomfortable, but as he did the first time with Yoichi, he stays so that the affect that Sumiko has had on him can fully sink in.

He has slightly raised greyish pink crack shaped scars all over his once perfectly porcelain white face, chest and arms.

Through the shock Sumiko subconsciously reaches out but does not touch him in her hesitation. "How did this happen?" Her eyebrows bend in her empathy and guilt for her Zanpakutō. (What the hell have I done to you?)

_(Is this an act or does she truly care? I cannot tell anymore. Maybe she is not as selfish as I had once suspected. This seems genuine though she may just be concerned about further reluctance to give her my powers due to this event. I doubt it.)_ He replies with a carefully straightened face. "It was an unfortunate reaction, but I believe I will make a full recovery in time. During those days we did not speak these numerous wounds were open."

(My gosh. The memories literally tore him apart inside and out.) Sumiko winces as empathy fully kicks her in the gut for his suffering. (This was not supposed to happen.)

"I heal very quickly but I did not want you to see my injuries until they were fully healed. This was not your fault and I did not want to make you feel worse than you already do now. This occurred because my psyche is reflected through my physique. The experience of the negative memories left scars mentally and physically." His scrutinises her every movement wary of her reactions. _(I want to know how she truly feels. Does she really care?)_ He is painfully slow to push his hand through his raven braided mop of a haircut as he rolls his shoulders with a sigh.

Sumiko's eyes cast down to the cloud flooring unseeing and unable to look at the destruction she ultimately had caused. Speaking to herself she says, aghast, "That-that's awful. Were the memories really so terrible?" (I wrote those memories. I did this to poor Kera.) Sumiko notices that Jaakuna Hebi no Inu cannot be seen anywhere so asks as she looks up, "Where's the Dake? I cannot see him on you; can he still become your tattoo?"

"He is moving about on his own and can still become my tattoo, but he finds it uncomfortable now. At present he does not want to be too close to you, although he is nearby so I can hear. He blames you for my pain whereas, and let me make this clear, I do not. I did ask for you to tell me, whatever may occur."

"Would this have happened regardless of my interference; if you would have remembered naturally?" She looks from her surroundings back at his face.

"Perhaps. If I was eased into them one at a time, then it would not have been as traumatic for my body and I would have been able to handle them, but I do not see how even that could have been done. You told me so little and vague crumbs of my past and look what happened."

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain those memories caused you." Frosty and salty rain falls in a straight hush, soaking Kera and Sumiko and gradually diminishes the clouds from above and below them. Shūnn shivers as the freezing droplets seep into her clothes. (Whoa, it's like fricken ice.) She wipes her elongating curls from her face and softens her eyes with the guilt running through her. (This really is my fault though. I wrote their story to be so tragic and scarring. I wonder why Kera did not have these scars when Yoichi saw him. Maybe the memories were not properly dealt with because of my interference, but without me this would never have happened in the first place and Yoichi would have happily continued her 'life'.)

As the clouds beneath them dissipate, Kera and Sumiko automatically create stable platforms and stand in debated silence before Kera speaks again. "Because you have helped me I will….. help, you. Even with this unfortunate result I feel indebted to you. With the suffering I have endured not all the memories were dire. You have helped me recover a key part of who I am and for that I am grateful. It is easy to guess what you want. However, I cannot speak for Jaakuna Hebi no Inu. He can pitch in when he has ended his tantrum." For the first time Sumiko sees Kera give an honest and perfectly content smile; still handsome even with his multitudinous light scaring.

(He has somehow found inner peace with his situation? How….. spiritual.) The rain scatters with glimmers of happiness of Kera's words. With the prospect of gaining her powers and the sun beams extra bright on Kera's left. He shades his face as he looks to the sun and sits on the edge of the rapidly reappearing yellow dashed cloud.

Sumiko is overwhelmed with appreciation and happiness. "You-you….? After all this time, you'll help me? The person you trust least in the world and who has taken over your mistress's body?" (I thought this would take so much more convincing.)

His voice is serene, and he replies with satisfaction, "Yes Sumiko-chan. Almost unbelievable is it not? So, without further ado..." Settled with his solid resolve he closes his eyes and commands with his arms stretched upwards, "Take my name Sumiko and with it my power to once again unleash onto the world. I shall tear them to pieces as Sakerarenai Chi!" With immense control, a giant gust of red dusted wind blasts Sumiko above countless levels of cloud and into a magnificent space that she has never seen before.

She is surrounded by orange, pink and light blue patched clouds with the sun softly glistening through them. Sumiko is floating through this mystical place as if underwater although she can take in air trouble-free. She notices that it is easier to breathe than where she was before. (Maybe it is because Kera and I are finally in sync with each other's spirits. He has accepted me!)

Small white and blue electrical waves sparkle and jump from within the clouds. (That may be a representation of my powers. They are like how in my Katana's unreleased form it has the blue streak through it. This place is so amazing, so beautiful and freeing. That's it. This is going to be my personal haven. My own Cloud 9.)

As Sumiko 'swims' towards two shrouded figures in the distance she feels a buzz and a bit dizzy from the high energy bouncing off the clouds. The energy pleasantly vibrates through her skin and she finds it invigorating. Somewhat like a magnet, when Sumiko passes close to the clouds, the electricity is drawn to her and tingles as it sparks across her skin.

Closer than before Sumiko can see that one of the figures is Kera. He is sitting on a throne made of blue electric clouds and is talking with a giant black snake on his right. Kera looks the same as before, scars and all, but Sumiko is more interested to see who the enormous snake is. Only just realising it, Sumiko understands that the huge snake can be no one other than Jaakuna. (It can't be Bad. He looks so damn cool. I wonder why he's in his Bankai form. Maybe it's simply what he prefers now that I've access to Kera's powers?)

While approaching she is weary of Hebi no Inu's reaction to her appearance. In front of the two Zanpakutō Sumiko observes the Dakes' intricacies and stares in awe. He has a black glossy scaled body except for his florescent cobalt scales on the tip of his tail, along the horn on the end of his snout and the three stripes under his massive jaw. He has red spines sticking up along his back, white crosses where his eyes should be and large dark-grey dog ears twitching atop his head. His mouth is set in a permanent bloodied tooth showing grin which makes him look scarily insane.

She politely interrupts their conversation by quietly clearing her throat. Freakishly, Bad and Kera turn to face her simultaneously.

(Wow. Maybe they are more connected than I first thought. It makes sense that they would be very synchronised. They can already talk psychologically to one another. After all Kera is Jaakuna's eyes and Jaakuna is Kera's ears. It just makes sense that they can act as a single being.) Attempting to be friendly she greets them with a pleased smile. "Hey Jaakuna, might I just say you are looking outstanding in that form."

Scornfully he hisses, "Shame you can't sssay the same for Ssakerarenai Chi ay Shūnn?" _**(He would have changed too if his wounds had not developed.)**_

Guilt jabs her heart and Shūnn flinches from his sharp tone.

Kera speaks up scolding Bad, "That is enough Jaakuna Hebi no Inu. We just discussed what is going to happen, so for goodness sake play nice."

Bad Dake stays silent and is a little embarrassed at being reprimanded like a child by his life-long friend. Jaakuna, being a Dake shows no sign of embarrassment so instead emits a rumbling low growl from the back of his throat signifying his reluctant submission.

"If you are not going to tell her then I will." Kera sighs as Jaakuna never seems to take the easy road to a compromise. "Sumiko, you now have both Jaakuna Hebi no Inu's and my support in your quest for power and to get back home. Although he may seem reluctant he is doing this to protect Yoichi's body. I have rationalised with him that with the situations you will be facing soon it is better for Yoichi's survival if you have all the fire power you can get. If for anything Jaakuna Hebi no Inu will do this for Yoichi." Kera looks up at Jaakuna baring his pointed fangs as he says, "Right Jaakuna Hebi no Inu?"

Bad forcibly whispers, "If only for Yoichi."

Ecstatic that she can have the power she craves Sumiko bows deeply to Kera and Bad Dake as she fades back to consciousness. "This means so much to me guys, truly. I _will_ become the best for all of our development. Thank you both."

Bad Dake mentally speaks to Kera. _**(I am going to regret thissss choice.)**_

_(I have faith in her.) _

_**(At leassst one of usss does.)**_

*************Back in the arena*************

As Yoruichi and Kisuke walk down the marble stairway into the arena they notice an unnervingly suffocating change in the atmosphere. Sumiko is sitting cross legged, with her back to them and does not respond to their arrival.

Wary from the immense difference in the air, but not showing it Kisuke reaches out to Sumiko's shoulder and he half-jokingly asks, "You feeling better now Sumiko?"

Quickly turning around before he touches her, Kisuke gets a tiny shock of energy. _(Did I imagine that? Heh. Might just be some static.)_

Gradually getting out of her daze Sumiko all blasé-like says, "Oh hi guys. Sorry about that. Kera just got over his… umm…hissy fit and talked to me about why I couldn't contact him over the past three days, so it took a while." Ruffling the back of her dusty head she acts as if it was nothing but Kisuke and Yoruichi are smart enough to notice that she is a little shaken from her emotions taking such a roller coaster ride.

Surprisingly Yoruichi speaks up. "Come on have a rest from training Sumiko." She moves in to help her up, but Sumiko holds her hand up to stop her.

Shūnn protests as she does not realise how tired she is from talking with Kera and gets up herself while dusting off her clothes. She feels a few bruises forming on the side of her head, hip, and shoulder from being knocked out in Jinzen and grimaces with the mild pains. "But we only did an hour of exercise. This is just the beginning and I wanna try to double fight again." (I just got my powers, maybe a little later it would be best I train alone to try them out. This is so exciting.)

Yoruichi does not notice but Kisuke sees Sumiko's new feature due to her powers being accessed. The small blue fanged back ring hovers at the tip of Sumiko's sheathed Shikai.

"We can do more tomorrow, besides Jinzen counts as training too. Sometimes that takes more energy than physical training. You were there for quite a while." Yoruichi puts a hand to Sumiko's back to guide her towards the stairs and to take her to her bedroom.

Sumiko stretches her arms over her head, yawns and feels her eyes sting. "How long was I in Jinzen for?" (I can't get too sleepy. I need to concentrate in order to keep myself controlled. I don't want them suspecting too much. I gotta keep my spiritual pressure under control.) Sumiko fails hiding her feelings by displaying utter concentration on her round face.

She looks more like she is pouting then concentrating but Kisuke chooses to ignore the cute display. This time Kisuke answers. "Just over two hours." (Well no wonder why my body's so achy.) "We came because we thought it strange that you hadn't come up yet from your fantasising. Also, what's that ring there Sumiko?" _(So that is why the air had felt all abuzz when we entered; she must have gained access to Yoichis' Zanpakutō abilities. But it's very unlikely that she could have this sort of dramatic change in Reiatsu simply from retrieving powers. What is this girl?)_

Sumiko looks at her Katana and has the ring clink to the dusty floor. "Oh." (Shit. Umm) "That's a hovering bracelet of mine. I'm surprised you have not noticed it before Kisuke, but I've had it in my pockets until now. It must have fallen out...".

_(Suuuuuure.)_

(I said that way too fast to be completely believable.) She picks it up and slides it comfortably on her right wrist, pleased with the proof of her powers back so soon. Sumiko gently pushes Yoruichi's clinginess away and with a disgusted frown scolds, "Yoruichi have you and Kisuke been drinking? You reek of alcohol." As Yoruichi comes closer to Sumiko and onto her shoulder, Sumiko distastefully turns her head away from her heated bad breath.

With a giggle Yoruichi says, "Oops you caught us." _(__C'mon relax gal.)_

(No wonder she is so friendly and chill right now. She probably only puts on a show of disliking me because I'm not her friend. Since I'm not Yoichi. Oh well. She is being nice now. I'm just gonna enjoy the moment.) Sumiko leans back into Yoruichi's arms, despite her awful breath and supports her as they walk towards the stairs.

When they stumble at the top, Sumiko had ended up helping Yoruichi walk instead of it being the other way around like she assumed Yoruichi intended.

Kisuke; _(I think Yoruichi still thinks of Fukashigi even now. Maybe her friend is safe. Or maybe she is gone forever. Shūnn could have easily lied to gain more of Yoruichi's trust. It is possible that Shūnn does not even know if Fukashigi is still alive. Shūnn, don't hurt Yoruichi.) _After adjusting his hat Kisuke sighs, goes with the drinks back upstairs and takes a swig of one. _(I love sake.)_

After her two-hour snooze, Sumiko decides to help around the shop and does almost anything and everything to keep herself occupied from thinking about her extremely accessible powers. Ururu and Jinta are thrilled that she has volunteered to do all their chores for them.

She asks what they do for fun and Jinta leaps at the chance to boast about his skills as a basketball player and Ururu admits that she likes to watch TV like Don Kanonji's show, which grows in popularity every month, and read Superhero books.

(Expected hobbies really. I wonder what they think about me. It's good to socialise even though I don't really care about what they do. They're cute kids.)

It brings Sumiko joy to see them with a day off since all the work gives her a good distraction and they deserve some free time. When no more jobs can be done it is dinner time. It is not as awkward as the first day but that may be because Sumiko is now used to their company after staying there for nearly five nights.

When in bed she almost must ask someone to knock her unconscious because the thrill of immeasurable possibilities for tomorrow keeps her awake. She does not remember when, but she falls into a deep sleep, dreaming of the possibilities to come.

Sumiko rises late as per usual. Even her excitement from the day before cannot stop her from having a lengthy sleep. (Probably because I went to bed so late. Can't believe I stayed up till 3am. Pffftt I hardly ever do that.) It is 12 and the shop sounds surprisingly busy. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sumiko stomps downstairs in her own pyjamas. Kisuke had bought her ones of her own after the first night so she did not have to use his clothes. She found that much better as when she wore his she felt pretty embarrassed.

On her way to the kitchen she hears children chatting away at what candies they want to buy from the front of the shop. The noise alone is enough for Sumiko to stay away but not being properly dressed helps too. In her human ways she forgets that she cannot be seen as she does not have a Gigai yet.

While collecting some spiced black rice with avocado and a banana for breakfast, Sumiko's thoughts drift once more to where she might be able to train her Shikai undisturbed. Kisuke walks towards the kettle from the other room humming a tune.

With a kind of happiness Kisuke has never seen before, Sumiko brims. "Good morning Kisuke. Busy with the customers today ay? You never have this many. What's the occasion?"

"Good morning to you as well Sumiko." He notices the blue spiked bracelet is still brightly seated on her wrist. _(Why does she look so content? Her Reiatsu is even stronger than yesterday as well, but I cannot put my finger on exactly how much. Is she hiding it? If so when did she learn that? In those two hours alone? Maybe…. maybe her powers really have returned. It would certainly explain her good mood.)_ Pretending to be offended he says, in a defensive tone, "In fact we get a fair few customers. They're just more dispersed throughout the weeks." He clears his throat. "Even so, there is an event being held nearby. A charity festival for the poorer people of this community. Their goal is to attract as many children as possible and therefore their parents come to spend money on them as well at my shop."

With glittering eyes Sumiko shouts, "A-HA! I knew there was something going on." With a tone of mirth, she then says, "What I meant was you never get this many _children_ interested in the candies you sell here." Mumbling she explains, "Not that I would blame them. This place is a pretty creepy." Just finishing up stacking her pre-prepared rice, Sumiko grabs her fruits and quickly moves to leave.

Snatching his mug and tea from the cupboard Kisuke playfully growls out. "What was that Sumiko?" A red anger mark twitches at the top left of his head with an itching smirk on his face.

As Sumiko smiles and sings, "NooOthiiiinnNnG." She faces Kisuke and she wiggles her arms as she does a horrible attempt at moon walking away, half stumbling into the sitting room. (Ooops haha.)

Speaking a little louder to Sumiko, Kisuke's amused voice reaches her. "Heh. Just because you did so much work yesterday I'll let you off that one."

"Like you wouldn't let me off eventually anyway." Eating fast, the reaper warrior decides that she will go back to the Soul Society so that she can train alone in the other secret hideout. (What can I say I'll be doing so Kisuke and Yoruichi do not get suspicious? Maybe that I'm nostalgic? Or perhaps that I just wish to train alone for a little while. Oooooh it'll be sooo much easier travelling with my powers than going through the Dangai. No danger and faster. I might just tell them I've got my powers and I wanna master them before initiating my plans. 'Honesty is the best policy' as they say. I wouldn't put it past Kisuke if he knows already. He did notice my 'bracelet' yesterday.)

While wiping some sticky rice from her face, Sumiko pauses as she sees the cat Yoruichi dash from the front of the store and into the room making the heavy curtained entrance above her sway despite not touching it. Yoruichi grumbles to herself, "Children. They're mental." _(Why must they always want to touch my tail?)_

With a fond smile Sumiko lightly taunts the kitty cat. "Good morning Yoruichi, how are you feeling after yesterday's affections towards me?"

Only just noticing Sumiko's presence at the table, Yoruichi's little furry face crunches unpleasantly. "It was a mistake. I was simply under the influence of alcohol. Do not mistake that as if I _'like'_ you now." _(It's cruel that she has __Fukashigi__'s body.)_

Hurt for real this time Sumiko sees the truth behind Yoruichi's coldness towards her and has her eyebrows dip inwards. "You really don't like me do ya." She fiddles nervously with her left-over rice but keeps her sad eyes in contact with Yoruichi's.

"No, I do not. So, if you will excuse me." _(__You are simply someone who I believe cannot be trusted. Everything in my senses screams danger and deceit. So, no, I do not 'like' you Sumiko. I hate you. You're like a phantom possessing my friend. You are no better than a Hollow stealing others' lives.)_Yoruichi heads towards the kitchen to find Kisuke, but Sumiko uses Shunpō to intercept her route halfway. Yoruichi halts, seeing the expression on Sumikos' face, and deems the interruption of enough importance to hear what the young reaper has to say. _(When did she get so fast?)_

Disappointed and offended, Sumiko lets her emotions be spoken. "Not so fast Yoruichi. First, you have to tell me why? It's not as if I asked to take over Yoichi's body. I was forcibly taken from my world where I have family and friends. Where I had a life." Her eyes are blazing as she glares furiously at the golden eyed feline. "I may be living up to the fullest here but I'm the one who doesn't even know if I can return home or if time is continuing there without me." Sumiko's voice grows louder in anger and tears well in her eyes, "So do not say you hate me because I'm not Yoichi, as I did not ask to be ripped from my life to be here." Sumiko's fists are clenched and her breathing is heavier. Even though her eyes are laced with tears she refuses to let them to fall. "You have no right to judge me over something I had no control over and that has caused me as much suffering, if not more, than what you are going through."

Yoruichi feels Sumiko's control over her Reiatsuslip in a major way. She can only gasp and collapse from the pressure which squeezes the breath from her tiny body.

Kisuke was listening in on Sumiko's rant from the other room and when he feels the immense change in the atmosphere he rushes into the sitting room, dropping his full mug to shatter on the wooden floor boards in the process.

Kisuke holds onto the frame for minor support and shouts from the doorway. "SUMIKO. STOP. THE SOULS HERE WILL DIE. GET BACK CONTROL."

(What's he talking about? I was just scolding stupid Yoruichi for being so insensitive to my situation. Stop what?) Looking down at the unconscious cat on the floor, Sumiko is horrified to realise that her control over her spiritual energy has fluctuated because of her anger. Dismayed she whips it back into shape as soon as she has realised. Sumiko quickly reaches down to check that Yoruichi's breathing is stable. She then runs to the front of the shop to see how each of the children are; already knowing it will not be good if someone as strong as Yoruichi has been forced unconscious.

Every one of them is on the floor out cold, their breathing and heart beats extremely faint. They seem to be barely holding on to their spirits. Sumiko panics but holds back her irrationally as she focuses to contain her powers and, to the best of her abilities, keep the kids alive. They range from seven to fourteen years old and are not in a steady condition. Sumiko rushes over to each one of them, prepared for CPR if any one of them stops breathing. Their spirits are very low and almost snuffed. Some are holding hands as they 'sleep'. Sumiko hopes she has not killed many, because as much as it would comfort her to think they will all live, the reality of it is that most of them are likely to die.

Kisuke staggers out of the back room towards the phone on the counter and rings for three ambulances, one for each pair of children, but not for Yoruichi. He is sure that she will be fine, but he is concerned for all the unconscious kids. _(Lucky Tessai took Ururu and Jinta out for the festival today although with how much energy was released they still might've been in the vicinity_.) After the phone call he hurries over to each child and wordlessly examines their conditions with Sumiko.

When help arrives, the medics take the children away two at a time to the ambulances and give them all oxygen masks. The police ask how this happened but Kisuke deals with all the questions. Sumiko sticks around for his lies but is unhearing. She is too devastated in shock to think clearly.

The questioning is over fast and Sumiko, from restlessly pacing inside, hears them say that they will be back to investigate further tomorrow, but it would take a while as they explain that they had a freak increase of calls all around the area of identical cases.

Sumiko decides it best not to hang around and see how this part of her story ends. She never claimed to be a hero. If anything, she is a coward. (A coward who is running from her problems instead of facing them. I don't want to be labelled as a manslaughterer by the people I care about. It would break me to hear those words from them.) Yes, she admits that she does care about Yoruichi and Kisuke. She may wish to properly fight them, but she still would never allow them to die on her.

Her feelings rage inside of her but on the surface, she looks numb to any stimulus from her surroundings. She attributes it to shock. (I doubt all the kids'll make it. Not to mention all the other people further out from the shop. Their survival depends on how strong their Soul is, not how good the medicine at the hospital is. As resourceful as the living are, they simply don't know how to treat spiritual injuries.)

Sumiko sprints upstairs to retrieve her Zanpakutō and pack what little clothing she has in a chequered back pack she finds tucked in one of her draws. She throws open her draws and stuffs her clothing into the bag not caring about all the creases she is causing.

(I better get going. I'm no longer welcome here. Murderer.) She changes out of her pyjamas and uses Shunpō to move all her gear in her adopted backpack as fast as possible. Fully dressed again she runs downstairs.

Passing Yoruichi who is now lying on a pillow, Sumiko stops with guilt. While stroking the side of Yoruichi's face she gives a brief teary goodbye and apology even though the woman is still unconscious. It seems the longer she stays the more the tragic situation sinks in. Sumiko runs her hand through the black cat's silky fur and feels her steady heartbeat. Her tears burn down her face as she rips herself from Yoruichi's side. Clumsily wiping her wet and flushed face, she goes outside through the sitting rooms window to avoid being seen by Kisuke.

At the back of the shop, Sumiko uses her Zanpakutō's Shikai. She unsheathes her automatically releasing black and silver bladed Katana. She wills for her powers to come into effect and green spiritual energy pulses in a carefully controlled manner around the newly acquired Shikai Katana. Sumiko abysmally says, "Let's get out of here Kera."

She swipes her sword straight down and then up anticlockwise releasing the fanged ring from her opposite wrist. As the ring floats it splits, becomes big enough to fit a human, in an oval shape and has black draw into its centre. The second ring goes inside its original and Sumiko is alerted to the dimensions connection being stable when the curved blades detach from the ring and steadily linger around it. She jumps through the portal and hears Kisuke call out, but she continues to fall in the dimension. While whispering her apology she quickly shuts the portal.

**Following Kisuke before Sumiko left**

When the Police and ambulances leave, Kisuke feels another restrained change in the air like back when he had gone to fetch Sumiko yesterday and uses Shunpō to reach its origin at the back of his shop. He finds Sumiko, with her unsheathed Zanpakutō, in front of a black ovular portal with blue spikes surrounding it and leaping to go through it.

He reaches out just as the portal closes and yells, "Sumiko. Don't go."

He tries to be fast enough to stop her or follow, but she disappears inside, and the portal vanishes with her voice echoing. "I'm so sorry, Kisuke."

Now faced with only the grey concrete wall of his shop's alleyway Kisuke hesitates then turns away to check on Yoruichi's recovery. _(Damn it Sumiko, this wasn't exclusively your fault. I hope you know this.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Swift Acceptance but Lingering Pain**

Sumiko drifts in the pitch black of the void dimension without resistance. She is soothed by the feeling of oblivion which seeps into her bones, like warm rain on a cold day, but her mind rushes ahead into thorns. (I just killed six children. And who knows how many else from around the shop. I'm a murderer. Now it's official. I'll never be the same when I go back home knowing this. Heh. That's, if I ever get home.)

Her tears refuse to stop flowing down her rosy cheeks and soaring out to the nothingness. She cries out a heart-wrenching sob, but the sound does not reverberate in the strange place and she hears it as if it were right next to her ears. This only increases her feelings of consuming isolation.

(I don't even know if Kisuke would be willing to help me now. He looked like he wanted to stop me. Probably to punish me or say he hates me now. I wonder what the punishment would be. Whatever it would've been I'm sure I'd deserve it.)

The water from her eyes float around her face in perfect spheres; like miniature planets of water stuck in the singular gravitational pull in this dimension. A forced peace vibrates through her body. The void is gradually using its nullifying influence on her susceptible mind.

(I can stay here for as long as I please and time would not pass by much in reality. Mere minutes. This place…this place is so…..nice.)

Her gaze scans the area. There is nothing to be seen in all directions except the faint blue glow of the ovular exit looming in the near distance above. Her only escape route. She has forgotten how much time has passed already and, when not seeing the light, she does not even know if she has her eyes open or not; they burn either way.

Slowly turning Sumiko's faces the exit again. The serene blue sky and sunshine reach out to her feelings and she becomes frustrated with herself knowing that she has to leave the nothingness soon. (If I stay here it would be like giving up. Giving up on everything I have worked to achieve and become. The point of me gaining my powers and its horrible result would be wasted. No. I will not get swept away with feeling nothing. I am too stubborn to do that. Enough procrastination Sumiko. Time to experience your awaiting adventure. But where did I even send my portal to?)

She stops her aimless wandering, creates solid ground beneath her feet and starts to walk towards the lit exit. Although she has created a floor to walk on, it is as pitch black as her surroundings. (Where ever I am I'll find out soon enough.)

Leaning out of the transparent oval, she gasps as the unnatural calm feeling immediately flees with the crisp air billowing on her wet face, leaving her with her previous emotions of immense dread and regret. (I killed them. Innocent bystanders died in my pursuit for power, but this is simply all what I have written, isn't it? Right?) She can see that she is far above the Soul Society, but not too far from the underground training area. She feels the need to fall back to the oblivion but shakes that impulse away with her head. (Don't stop now. I can escape this.) She sniffles at the end of her thought with the stabbing pain that she feels in her heart will never diminish because of what she has done.

The manslaughterer feels the continuation of hot tears smoulder on her face. She sobs with a shudder and launches herself out of the safety of her portal to fall into the Rukongai. (Were they even real? Aren't they all simply fiction? I hope they are.)

She embraces the icy wind whipping against her face and at one point she does not mind deciding that she also wants to feel the ground as her destination point. (I know that falling damage doesn't do that much in the anime. I guess I'll find out if it does soon enough.)

She surrenders her body, becoming limp and closes her eyes. Her body twists and turns as she spirals towards the rapidly approaching floor. The sounds of whipping clothing and air fill all she can hear adding to her fear. Her stomach flops giving her a punch of anxiety, but she accepts the terrifying feelings as a form of minor repentance for her crimes. She is tempted to open her eyes to see her target approaching but she believes that the fear of the unknown can add to her atonement.

As she plummets to the ground, closer to her destination than ever before, the souls below watch helplessly in horror of the sight. Sumiko can hear their intrigued and shocked screams so she opens her eyes to see their panic. Now only meters away from hitting the floor, everything temporarily moves in slow motion. She sees the dismayed faces of the souls raising their legs to run and shelter themselves from the falling body.

(This was a mistake ay?)

Landing with time rushing forwards in a crowd of frighted screams and a massive crash, Sumiko's arrival produces a six-meter crater in depth and diameter and makes the souls in the vicinity tumble to the ground. The many rocks and debris from her elaborate entrance fly like shrapnel at the surrounding souls. They cover their heads and eyes and hide as best as they can. Luckily apart from minor scratches and bruises they are all relatively unharmed.

Sumiko is knocked unconscious from the impact. A minute later she groans to life again with a hammering headache. She cannot figure out if the headache is from her disapproving Zanpakutō or the fall. Squinting open her eyes she is greeted with the searing bright light of day and an uncomfortable amount of shadowy people looking over and into the hole she had created. Swaying precariously, she manages to stand up and dust off her shirt and long black pants.

The curious surrounding souls whisper amongst themselves; questioning what the hell just happened. Sumiko tries to clean herself as best as she can but she is filthy with muck clinging to her clammy skin. It even sits beneath her clothes where it obviously should not.

When patting herself down she has a slight panic attack as she feels that her weapons are not on her waist. However with her frantic eye movements she calms immensely when she sees that they are not far away. Her Katana is covered with dirt and deeply impaled into the earth with its chained Tanto resting beside it.

Even closer is her tattered bag which she uncomfortably bends to retrieve. In doing so she painfully learns that she has many bruises and scrapes all over her body. (At least I know that I can survive a seven hundred meter drop pretty easily. Neat-o.)

When straightening too quickly she stumbles back on her arse and sees black stars dance across her vision. She winces from her further irritated wounds as the pebbles dig into her tender skin. Sitting cross legged she roughly ruffles her hair from the dirt and grimaces. When she glances at her hand it is blotched red. (Yikes. So that's the cause of my headache ay?)

She pulls her fingers through her short mess of a hair as an improvised brush and, this time, is careful not to tug too hard or touch her split scalp. She frowns deeply at the sensation of matted hair from the muddy blood through her originally light brown waves. (Bleck.) Her hair is terribly gritty from all the dirt and she shivers as she feels more gravel and grime shuffle beneath her clothes. (I hate being so dirty. This was a stupid thing to do. I could've hurt even more innocents with my selfishness.)

She does the bag a quick once over and sees that other than being dusty and a little torn on one of the straps her clothes within are fine. (Thank goodness. They're the only other things I have to wear.)

She stands carefully this time and drags herself over to get her Zanpakutō. She struggles to pull Kera from his deep earthly sheath with one hand gripping the hilt and the other on his sheath. She gets him out in the end but stumbles backwards again. This time though she manages to steady herself before falling for a second time. (OK, I got this.) She also summons her Shikai's serrated ring from somewhere beneath the ground and, once it has burst forth from its grave, has it sit back as a bracelet once more.

She ignores the destruction she has caused in the middle of the busy street and decides that the Seireitei can deal with it. Deeming herself stable enough, she uses flash step to appear out of the crater behind the gathered crowd.

She trips over herself and one of the more perceptive souls looks at her with concerned eyes glancing all over her dishevelled form and fearfully asks, "A-are you…..are you alright miss?"

(I guess he is scared because of shock and the fact that I am a reaper. Damn he should be afraid. Who knows when I'll kill next? Fuck.) Sumiko feels undeserving of anyone's kindness so she smiles weakly to the thoughtful man as her response. She turns and limps towards the direction of the hideout. The kind stranger does not follow but his worried gaze does not leave her back as she shuffles away.

Trying to distract herself from the…. the 'incident', Sumiko mutters to herself. "I hope Yoruichi doesn't come to find me sooner than expected. She'll probably still not be happy to see me when we run into each other in two months time when Ichigo gets involved." (When I get my powers completely in check I am gonna visit Hueco Mundo. I'm sure it will be lovely this time of year.) However, she knows very well that it is the same there every time of year.

While enjoying the new scenery and her distracted thoughts, Sumiko pretends to be oblivious to the souls around her staring with anxious and confused expressions. Whispers can be heard filtering through the almost empty street. "How did she survive that fall?", "What is a Shinigami doing around here?", "Is she supposed to be here?", "Where did she come from?" "Should we contact someone?" and Sumiko's favourite, "Children stay away from the soul reaper. They're not safe." They avoid her path and bundle their loved ones close by. She does not want anyone to approach her anyway.

She stops paying attention to the people and takes her time to look around the village instead. She will take anything as a distraction right now. (Hmpf, the living space here isn't that nice even though it's almost right next to the Seireitei. I know I wrote it but I can't really imagine what Yoichi's initial home in district 78 must have looked especially since the houses here look pretty shitty. I don't know too much about Japan but I'd have to say this place looks like the Edo period.)

The injured reaper does not want to risk anyone following her so she takes the scenic route to the cave. (It may be longer and more confusing but at least no one will follow me to my destination.)

She arrives in the bushes just outside the entrance without sensing anyone nearby. (Good. It would have been quite a problem if my safe haven was discovered by the Seireitei's troops.)

With the majority of her remaining unhinged energy, Sumiko uses a dodgy Shunpō to make it in the cave. She stumbles to her hands and knees on the rocky ground and grimaces at the fresh cuts which bleed there. She drags herself up and from every point of the cave.

Even though she still feels as if she deserves all the pain, she is becoming increasingly irritated with her foolishness.

She nabs some orange juice and heads down stairs to have a short rest and heal in the spa. She wants to sleep on today and leave it buried but avoiding problems can only get one so far.

(After this I'm gonna train my Shikai for when I officially become included in Ichigo's time line. If hopeless Ichigo can tolerably learn to defend himself with a Katana after only ten days of training surely with the two months I have I'll be excellent by then.)

Even though she knows that she does not really need to become more powerful, considering that even now she is more powerful than Kisuke and Yoruichi, when unreleased, combined. Sumiko knows that she still needs to work on are her kendo techniques, controlling her spiritual pressure and hiding it when she needs to be stealthy. Even if she can crush a fair amount of opponents if she gets an attack in, if she does not have the techniques to adequately block and/or dodge, her power will be almost irrelevant.

In the shack, Sumiko tries to relax as she gradually peels off her ripped and filthy clothing to go soak in the spa. Her hands still tremble with the thoughts of what she has done just behind her false ignorance. She continues to ignore it.

(What the hell am I gonna do with the ripped clothing? They're my only battle clothes. I may have to ask if Kera can repair them for me. That's how Yoichi got them in the first place. Heh if he wanted to he could take them back and leave her nude haha….That would be terrible though because I'm technically Yoichi now….Please don't do that to me Kera.)

After her bath and recovering she sits on her bed and uses her towel to shake out the excess water dripping from her straightened chocolate strands. She runs her hand through her hair relishing its taut cleanliness and painlessness of her actions. When completely dry she uses her spare light green kimono from her pack to wrap snugly around herself. (It's not even dirty from my arrival here. Great~.)

Feeling refreshed she takes a deep breath with her Zanpakutō beside her. With a simple look to the embodiment of her powers it reminds her of what she has done. She frowns and scolds herself and those drowning feelings away before attempting to practice restricting her brand new and immense spiritual energy to be as faint as possible. She cannot help the sinking feeling as she tries to though. The power coursing through her is just another reminder of what happened. (No. There is no time to think about that. Shhh.)

With a heavy sigh after only staying still for ten minutes, Sumiko drags her eyes to peek at the time and sees that it is quarter past twelve in the afternoon. Her stomach growls at the psychological trigger for when she usually eats. (No wonder I'm so hungry. I can't concentrate like this.) She knows full well that this is just an excuse away from her real reasoning.

Leaving her Zanpakutō on the bed, Sumiko practically materialises in the kitchen, finds two packets of chicken flavoured two minute noodles and turns the flame on the stove on for the kettle.

(I'll never stop being amazed at the healing properties within that spas water. I can move just as well as I could if the fall never happened.)

When she finishes eating, Sumiko decides to meditate and talk to Kera again about how to better compress her Reishi and maybe enquire about getting new clothes. And nothing else.

Arriving in Cloud 7, Sumiko is stunned to see deep black and grey storm clouds covering over half of the area. She gets an eerie feeling and realises this is a very bad sign of her psychological state. From the intense feeling from her surroundings she completely forgets about the initial reason she arrived here for.

Nervously she sings, "Yoo-hoo Kera, Bad. Are you here?" (I don't wanna be alone right now. This is scary.) Looking around the forceful scenery, Sumiko feels odd effortlessly floating with the almost underwater atmosphere. It is too calm for the immense storm which does not affect anything else around her.

Finally, she sees two figures emerging from the darkness. Sumiko is worried with nausea about their unvoiced response. "Wh-why were you both in there and not in the n-nicer looking area?" She points to the smallest and only part of her mind scape which looks healthy. (It's a lot littler than there but surely, it's better than complete darkness.)

Keras' voice is raspy. It is as if he hasn't spoken for years as dust puffs from his dry lips. "We must stand by what lies majorly in your heart and as of now it is sheltered despair. What you did in the World of the Living has affected you more than you would care to admit, however your true feelings will always be blatantly obvious to us. Since your power caused unintentional harm to innocent bystanders, it brought this corruption to your mentality. You were careless and this is the price."

Sumiko's throat tightens as she raises her voice. "I know what I've done. You don't have to point it out." Her voice calms a little, but she looks down and away from his disturbingly grey and lifeless eyes. "I also know that it isn't that big of a deal because the dead will eventually travel to the Soul Society to live, but still." She makes eye contact and again shouts to get her point across. "I will not forgive myself knowing that I have caused so much pain to them and the family's that have been left behind."

Dismally Jaakuna hisses, "Let'sss hope you don't become more twissssted in your anguish. You may go mad because of it. You must forgive yourself otherwisssse this darknessss will consume you. If this continuessss then you truly will become the heartlesssss monster you fear you may already be."

Sumiko growls out her anger and her guilt. "How can I start to forgive myself?" In emphasis to her words, Sumiko leans forwards and jabs at the centre of her chest. "I killed innocents. I am a _murderer_."

Keras' gaunt face scrunches I displeasure as he clenches his clawed fingers into fists, drawing thick black blood from his tender scars and angry for what seems like the first time ever. "Rationalise your actions Sumiko. It was an accident. You only had just gained a heavy amount of power and as you said the souls of those children will merely go to the Soul Society. Whatever you do to convince yourself it must be done, otherwise your mind may become lost in this sociopathic world you are creating for yourself."

Sumiko resists his words at first, thinking how this price could be her atoning for her crimes, but ultimately resigns to what Kera is desperately trying to get across to her. Even with her sad acceptance it does not alleviate the weight in her core. "I will still feel guilty for what I've done even if all what you have said is true. I'll try to stop this depression, but I'll never forget what I've done; intentional or not. Even with my guilt I guess I can try my best to keep moving forward. Just give me more time. This is a lot to take in."

The storm retreats considerably and Kera appears to no longer be in dead hopelessness, although there is still a quarter of darkness remaining. _(Now Yoichi may have a semblance of hope to come back to a state of mind which isn't broken.)_

Full of regret and ashamed of the problems she has caused, Sumiko says, "Sorry about that guys. I-I…" She pauses as her words get stuck in her closing throat again. "You understand why I felt the way I did."

With a lighter tone Kera soothingly says, "As long as you are feeling better now Sumiko. That is all that matters." His words feel like a soft blanket wrapped around Sumiko's heart when outside is nothing but cold unforgiveness from her own self. Sumiko feels like it is sitting in comfortable solitude with a cup of aromatic tea to fill her stomach with calming milk and honey.

Kera's face transforms to be a healthy fullness as does his lips go back to being light pink and well. _(I was worried there for a moment. Huh. And I thought I only wanted her to disappear. If Sumiko leaves, I wonder if in time, I will grow to miss her.)_Just happy for Sumiko not to torture herself so much any longer, Kera changes the subject. "Now that we are back on track I believe it is time to discuss what you originally wanted to before the…ehh.. interruption."

Sumiko cannot bring herself for more than a slight twitching smile. She cannot stop thinking that she has killed people. No, killed _children_. (I wonder if I can ever truly repent for such a disastrous mistake.)

In acknowledgment that they can now drop the abysmal subject she makes an effort to remember why she came here. She swallows as her throat aches before speaking. "Of course. I wanted to ask you about…umm…." She breathes a deep sigh, feeling very emotionally drained from this entire day. (What the hell am I doing?) "Just a second." She pauses to gather her thoughts away from the emotions she still feels. "Oh yeh, that's it. Do you have any advice as to a better way that I can hide my Reishi? And I need new clothes. I know you are the one to ask. So when I go back to reality can you give me some?"

_(Did she go on the sun or something?)_ "What happened to the old ones? They should mend themselves unless completely obliterated."

"Really? Oh riiiiight that makes sense. Sorry." (Ichigo's clothes are always fine when he powers down and wakes up again. It's only common sense that mine will mend themselves too.)

"As for learning to better control our spiritual energy. Unfortunately that cannot be tested unless you have someone to base it off, but you can still monitor yourself as you try to conceal your energy. It is easier with another person for feedback but I am sure you can make do without one."

"Well, I guess that's not too bad, but I assumed as much. I can still come here to train with you both, yeh?"

"Training in this environment is good for your muscle memory but not so much for proper learning. You cannot stay in this world for too long anyway. So we will help you train but it has its limits."

"Hmmmm. I see your point. I'm sure it'll be miraculous to practice kendo with such an experienced spirit such as yourself, even for a short time."

Kera's cheeks faintly flush pink and his eyes regain their fond orange sparkle. "You should be honoured. We _are_ far older than you Sumiko."

She pushes out a giggle at his blush and her mind drifts to think of what to say next. (What does the future hold apart from what I already know? This does make things more interesting. Perhaps later, me being here will change things more than I know.)

Becoming impatient Kera cultivates some cloud from the surrounding area and creates another power throne for himself. He folds his arms and in a bored tone asks, "Is there anything else you wish to ask us Sumiko?"

Sumiko snaps from her thoughts. "Yeh I do. What are the limits to the power you have given me? And Bad are you a hundred percent positive that you will help me if I request you to be released?"

Jaakuna reluctantly nods in acceptance that he must help Sumiko in order to help Yoichi survive.

"Thank you very much Bad Dake." She bows to be respectful and possibly gain his favour, even though she knows he will not be won over so easily. She looks back up. "And Kera can I use Bankai?"

"Heh, no. You may only use the power of Bankai when you have mastered our Shikai and when I have deemed you worthy."

(Urgh again with this 'worthiness' bullshit.) Sumiko sighs out of exasperation from having to wait even longer to reach her absolute potential. "Am I at least close?"

"If you keep up your training alone, you might reach Bankai in six months. This may seem like a long time but before then you will probably train with others and in the time restricted void which we can create. So you will probably be ready for it in a month from when you start training with others though you will need the worth part as well. But that is undeterminable."

Actually, happy about that news Sumiko nods with a smile. "Great. That's not too bad at all." (Though I don't know how I will obtain the abstract 'worth' he needs, but time will tell I guess.) "Ok as a treat I'll tell you both what's gonna happen very soon."

_(She knows the future? This girl is an enigma.)_

"A fifteen-year-old boy called Ichigo Kurosaki is going to wanna rescue his friend Rukia Kuchiki from being executed." Sumiko sees Kera look doubtful and about to open his mouth to ask a question but she interrupts him, "You are both gonna have to simply take my word for it and understand that this is inevitably going to happen." Kera shuts his mouth and eyes and gestures with a sweep of his hand for Sumiko to continue. "Ok, so, this boy will need training and Kisuke and Yoruichi are going to help him and his friends prepare in the time leading up to when they break into the Seireitei." A twisting butterfly flutters through her stomach at her thought. (I don't look forward to seeing them again, but in order to get stronger it is necessary.) "We are going to approach Yoruichi and Kisuke after Ichigo is cut down by Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya is the Captain of the 6th division in the 13 Court Guard Squads and Rukia's brother, but he's going to be an opponent in the battle to save Rukia rather than an ally. Because of his sense of morals and values and stupid promises he won't try to save her himself etcetera, etcetera blah blah blah. Alright I think that is all you need to know so far. Questions?"

Bad speaks up, "Yessss, what is your overall plan to get home and what will you do if you can't find a way?"

(That has nothing to do with what I just told them. Che. I guess they don't really care what happens as long as I keep Yoichi's body safe.) "When I thought about it, our powers can manipulate space allowing us in to different dimensions right? But in my world, it is 2018. seven years further in time than this one. I still have no idea how I got here, but I doubt it would work because it seems like a completely other universe to this one. It's a universe with no Shinigami, super-human powers or empirically confirmed spiritual existence at all. We may be able to travel between dimensions, but I don't think we can travel between other universes especially those in a different time."

Bad spits out, "Sssssssooo you are not going to try anything elssse to get Yoichi back?"

Annoyed with Bad's anger towards her efforts, Sumiko snaps back. "I will try harder to find a way to get home when I have achieved what I'm here for. I do want to get back, just after I have what I want. You understand don't you Kera?" (I do wanna get home eventually. I have a life, family and friends in my universe. I'm not gonna abandon my old life for Yoichi's no matter how tempting her powers are.)

"Yes, but I still think you do not have a right to use Yoichi's body while trying to achieve your powerful state. What about what we want? What about what Yoichi's safety or what she would want if she could speak right now? Does any of this matter to you Sumiko?"

Sumiko falls on the defensive. "It does. That's one of the reasons why I want to eventually get back to my universe. It'll be beneficial for all of us. We'll find a way for me to return home, but I really want to discover this world for myself first." Mumbling Sumiko tenses and appears shy when she reveals, "Unfortunately though this may take up to December 2nd." She clenches her eyes shut in a futile defence from angry protests, but none come.

_**(You are a waste of my mistress's life. Scum.) **_With distain Bad asks, "Why such a ssspecific date?"

Glad that he didn't become barmy at the amount of time it will take for her to possibly leave, Sumiko explains with revere. "That's the date where that boy, Ichigo, will recover after defeating the main enemy. There's more to his story, but I don't know of it. Since I will create my own ending here the future might change dramatically to what I know. The date I leave might be much sooner than I have estimated because of my influence on this timeline."

Sumiko is surprised by Bad as he rationalises without impatience. "Not much point on becoming aggravated over ssomething Sssakerarenai Chi and I cannot change. Do what you have to do to keep Yoichi sssafe. We are counting on you not to be too brassshh."

(Wow. That must've been difficult for him. I know he's not very keen on admitting acceptance over anger.) Overjoyed, Sumiko's voice is filled with appreciation. "Thank you for accepting the news as it is Jaakuna Hebi no Inu. I hope to become stronger with you both very soon. And what better time than to start than in the present. I'll see you both more frequently during the next couple months I guess."

Kera's voice compassionately trails after Sumiko as she slowly dematerialises out of her soul-scape. "Stay safe, Sumiko." _(For Yoichi's sake, ours and your own.)_

The brunette wakes up a little stiff from not moving for so long on her bed but eagerly makes her way to get her tattered uniform regardless. She examines the cloth and pokes her hand through its many holes and rips that she had previously not seen all along the pants legs. (I must have fallen really hard. Lucky it can repair itself. It probably will mend over night.)

She runs upstairs but her Yukata restricts her lower legs, making her movements uneven and jerky. (Nope, not gonna stumble here.) She is light on her feet despite the restriction because of Shunpō and she makes it to the top without as much as a slip. She chucks her tattered uniform in the washing machine and dumps a load of fresh smelling dust over the light material. (There, now I don't have to worry about it for tomorrow.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Training and Impatient Infiltration**

When lying in the darkness of fake night in the shack and alone with her bothersome thoughts, Sumiko cannot help but re-watch the memory of the 'Shop Incident' over and over again, wishing she could have done things differently. She does not get much sleep with her continuous stinging eyes physically hurting her brain, so her thoughts plough onwards.

After lying in bed for a few hours dwelling on everything and what she may have to do next alone she must get a towel because her pillow is soaked from her tears. She does not bother trying to sleep. She knows it is hopeless. She wipes her face with the towel before tossing it on the bed for later and walks outside to see if fresh air and wide spaces can give her something better than sleep. (Solutions and peace of mind perhaps?)

Sitting outside on the cliffs edge, she must frequently monitor her pressure. She begins to think that it is more stress than it is worth the longer she sits here. (I could go one night without sleep no?) The stars are covered by an overcast storm, but Sumiko can see the moons soft glow through them. Looking up into the bland distance for answers, Sumiko craves human contact, her family, her friends….. anyone really, but she is alone. (I wouldn't even mind seeing Aizen at this point. If _only_ as a distraction.)

This only causes her burning eyes to torment her into a broken mess further. Time will heal the open wounds of her self-punishment, but she can't help but feel it will take a very long time. Her red nose is stuffed and her eyes miserably puffy. (God my head hurts.)

She gives the fresh air one last inhale and goes back inside the humid cave to relax from controlling her pressure so severely. Controlling its output seems to take more effort than using it in battles. (I better try to sleep.)

Sumiko begins her day earlier than expected and feels sick of training as her only hobby.

(It's already been a month since I got here goddamn it. Why can't it go any faster? I see Kera so much more than I'd need ta.)

(Oh. I get it now. Am I…lonely? Or just bored? I think I'm gonna go with bored.)

She gives an exaggerated yawn and blissfully stretches her arms over her head. Glaring at the red glowing numbers on her bedside table she sighs as she sees it is 6:08 am. "Why did I have to get up early today?" (Maybe training day in and day out is making me fitter than I thought it would. Heh, idiot.)

She has not thought about the 'incident' for the first time in a while. Usually an unwelcome thought would intrude the peace when she is not training once a day, but they are fading. She feels that she is obligated to think about it as a way of penance at least every second day. The guilt haunts her as one would expect it to, but she does not allow it to control her will to live, like she had during the first week and a half of isolation. She has become better but most days she cannot help but cry out from nightmares of resentful dead children and wake soaked in sweat. They may preoccupy her mind, but she tries her best to get on with what she finds more important than the paralysis of guilt.

The warrior gets dressed in her traditional training clothes, which had mended long ago, and moves her hand to guide her uncontrolled Shikai's portal ring around her neck. With a flicking motion of her hand the ring tightens to a comfortable seating around her throat and she smiles at her abilities.

Sumiko practices Shunpō around the cavern as her control of such finetuned movements are her true downfall. Her powers have not grown too much since the beginning of her time in the cave, but her control over them has almost been mastered. By having all the knowledge from Yoichi and from herself, she knows that the road towards great power will only become easier.

She has gained a lot more control over her power than she realises. So much more in fact, that when she moves it is at such an impeccable speed that she is not even mindful of her swiftness. Kera has taught her much about Kendo but without the physical demonstrations she feels as if she is learning slower than she would like to be able to. (If only I had that physical manifestation thing Ichigo will use to achieve Bankai then maybe I could learn faster.) With Kera it is more practicing the techniques and experiencing training conditions than feeling the pressure of a true combatant situation.

During the first two weeks of training she focused on mastering Shunpō which involved a lot of hyper-extended tendons, bruised ankles, muscle strains and faces full of dirt. She sprained her ankles around four times each in trying to control her mass of new energy in her thighs, calves and feet. But due to the healing spring those injuries were only a minor inconvenience. Though the pain was horrible she always managed to drag herself back to the water to be soothed. Most of the times sobbing and fully clothed, but she did it.

Nearing the end of that month she finally became good enough to be stable in not releasing all of her energy, but the amount that would allow her to travel one point five meters in a second, which feels goddamn amazing for her.

Even with her extensive training she is still not as good at controlling the technique as Yoruichi. Even with Yoruichi's lesser spiritual pressure Sumiko is still inferior because of her lack of control. Unfortunately for her this technique is not very helpful for muscle memory. Sumiko doubts many are better than Yoruichi unless they acquired enough strength and master absolute control over it. If they can then they could concentrate their energy into the balls of their feet and project themselves at unimaginable speeds.

Even with the amount of control she has now, Sumiko still needs to control her energy further so that she can have it flow gracefully in her techniques. (I think Aizen, Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Ulquiorra, Starrk, possibly Urahara and later on Ichigo will be or are way faster than Yoruichi. So, I don't know what that is all about. Compared to them she's slooooooowww. So much for her being Queen of Flash. Hehe.)

The last couple of weeks she practiced controlling the large amount of power she had acquired and fighting Kera in her mind. She can be sensed by an enemy of captain class without them contributing effort at a close encounter, but the Shinigami who have not achieved Bankai, are none the wiser. Sumiko does not know the extent of her training yet because she has no partners which she can practice her newly acquired skills on. What she does know though is that it was a hell of a sweaty and arduous task to be able to move around without exuding her pressure. She doesn't dare try her highest Shunpō outside yet. She still has horrible flashes of souls dying if she so much as fucks up once.

(I can't wait to fight captains and the Espada. It's way too exciting. I may get too impatient today. Perhaps I can cause uproar in the Seireitei and alert the 13 court guard squads of a power that they need to be better prepared for if someone like me were to attack again. Meaning they would have a month to power up before Ichigo comes to save Rukia. Oh, this means that Ichigo might be killed because he would be unprepared. Naaaahh, He can't die. I'll save him. Sure, I'm taking his place as the strongest and main character but come on. It's not my fault Yoichi has these awesome powers. Oh wait, it actually is. Haha.)

Once she is prepared for the day ahead, the last thing Sumiko does is tie her sword and Tanto with her narrow red obi to the right side of her waist. As she strides towards the exit, she reaches the caves mouth and has a gaping yawn and stretches her arms over her head again popping her spine. (Let's see. What should I do to bother the Seireitei, if only a little bit? Maybe I can have a chat with Jūshirō. He's always such a pleasant fellow. Maybe he'll think of me as part of a squad and not cause need for an alarm. Hmmmmmmm. That's it. I'm gonna visit him.)

The morning sun peaks over the Seireitei in streaks of gold and orange on its pale blue canvas. Sumiko shades her eyes as she watches it for a moment as she thinks. (I lose track of whether its day or night in that cave sometimes. No wonder why I woke up so early. Being underground sure can fuck with your senses.)

She takes a deep breath and enjoys the freedom of the outdoors but tenses with a realisation. (Aww man is this gonna to be a stealth mission isn't it? I hate being stealthy. But attracting too much attention won't be good for when Ichigo and his friends try to break in.)

Moving fast she easily tracks across the distance from the cave to the low forest. Even in the alleviating shadows of the early and misty morning she can see quite well. Sumiko slows to a jog as she approaches the free boarder of the Seireitei. Her fitted white tabby shoes are not dirty or an inch wet from the early dew which covers the grass that she had passed over. She moves too fast for things like that to affect her clothes anymore.

(It's a shame I cannot get in with my Zanpakutō. Bloody Sekkiseki. That stone won't let me do shit. So much for me being so great and powerful. Although, maybe if I get my Bankai I'll be able to overcome the walls affects. Oh well. At least from this particular gate I can get to the Squad 13 Barracks easier. Sayonara to being stealthy.)

_**(Maybe you should at least try? Maybe through the Dangai with our powers?)**_

(Hmmm nah. I am good.)

_**(Why not?)**_

(Because if I get stuck in the Dangai then it will alert them of my presence anyways and they will have an advantage.)

_**(Stealth through this gate then.)**_

(Jaakuna, that would be too hard.)

_**(You're just lazy. Once the guy opens the gate get through and hide. You know you are faster than most of their pathetic guards.)**_

Over the last few weeks since her Zanpakutō has became cooperative Dake has been able to whisper messages in her mind. It freaked her out at first but gradually she came to terms that he wasn't going anywhere.

Sumiko dashes closer towards the Western section, stops in front of it and rests her hand on her hip. (If I remember correctly I think it's called the White Road Gate.) Strutting closer to the Seireitei, Sumiko recalls how the gate will appear and as expected, when she comes to what is considered too close to the Seireitei, many gigantic Sekkiseki walls fall into place with a wide wooden gate in its middle.

With the gate and its stockade, a gigantic tanned man also falls out of nowhere to stand in her way. She deems that she is too close to leave, and besides, he has already spotted her.

(Oh no. *Groan* I didn't pay as much attention to Ichigo's storyline as I had thought. Bloody Jidanbō is at this gate. He's such a softy. But, oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to hurt him just enough, so he lets me in.) She smirks as her adrenaline surges forth, hungry for battle.

Jidanbō is an extremely large, muscular man, who easily towers above Sumiko or any regular human soul for that matter. His black hair is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down to his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and are lengthy enough to be tied up in small pony-tail like tufts. He wears armour on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest remains exposed by his Shinigami uniform and he is holding his beloved giant axe matching his stature ready for battle.

He booms with pride, "Well, well it's been a long time since anyone's tried to pass the gates without a travel permit. And I don't get many guests these days, so welcome to you, little woman." His voice rumbles as he chuckles to himself.

All of a sudden, he slams his massive axe in front of Sumiko demolishing a bit of the floor and laughs in jolly superiority again.

Sumiko does not flinch from the destruction so close to her but furiously wipes her eyes from the flying debris and coughs from the conjured dust. (Hehehe he's a lively one. I'll give him that.)

His booming voice echoes again, "Whenever you are ready give it all you've got. Good luck."

Spluttering from the collective mud in her throat and lungs Sumiko holds a hand up as she bends over to hack out the foreign substances before speaking. "Unfortunately for you ….cough* …this'll …achhh ..oh god….not take long Jidanbō."

"Are you ok?" _(She knows my name?)_

Sumiko waves her hand in dismissal of her inconsistency to breathe and with calmer breathes straightens. "Don't worry 'bout me. Anyway, as I was saying;" She takes a deep breath. "Even though you have stood at this post for longer than 300 years and kept it effectively inaccessible, you've never met someone like me before. I don't wanna hurt chya, but you're in my way." Enter evil smirk here.

_(What a weird opponent. She seems to know about me, but how?)_ Sumiko is about to make her move but stops as Jidanbō speaks. "How do you know these things about me? Did you ask around the Rukongai before coming here?"

Annoyed that she brought up information Jidanbō did not expect her to know, Sumiko disregards his questions. "Never mind that, let's get this over and done with so I can complete my mission here."

"Oh, pretty cocky, are we? I will show you who is stronger." Jidanbō strikes a heavy blow aiming at Sumiko's face and as a result a large amount of grey dust billows from the attacks weight crushing the floor beneath Sumiko's feet. When the dust settles Jidanbō's eyes widen and he unintelligently garbles, "Geehhh?"

His blade was stopped by Sumiko's arm not even leaving a scratch. She uses the minute concentration it would take to add 1+1 on keeping her immensely superior spiritual pressure surrounding her bare arm as protection. With a bored expression, Sumiko sighs. "Now do you see what I mean? I'm not smug just," She shrugs. "honest." (Maybe I made Yoichi too powerful. But to be fair I'll not get as much training as Ichigo throughout his time battling everyone he can and Jidanbō's pretty weak compared to everyone yet to come. I wonder how he will react when we meet again when I come here with Ichigo.)

With a little bit of fearful intrigue in his voice, Jidanbō asks, "Who are you girl?"

Sumiko puts her free hand on her hip, poses and tosses the axe to the side of her. It sinks into the ground with its weight though Jidanbō has not let go of it. (Here I thought this was gonna be fun. I hope the captains will be better to fight against rather than this guy.) "I am The Creator. Pleased to make your acquaintance Jidanbō. Now let's make this go a bit faster, shall we?"

Her large opponent abandons his shocked expression and laughs heartily. "You are gutsy I will give you that girl. I can't remember the last time someone was able to stop the thrust of my axe, not to mention with their bare skin. I think I have only heard of Captain Kenpachi Zeraki doing something so reckless." He chuckles some more and stands up to his full height, which is at least 8 meters taller than Sumiko.

(I forgot how tall he was. I didn't even realise he was sitting before now. Meh, the things I forget.) Sumiko does not feel worried in the slightest even as the giant man easily looms over her. She knows her limits.

Amused by his confidence and excitement, Sumiko gives an exaggerated sigh. "Ya know what they say giant; the bigger they are the harder they fall."

"Heh. As I said; you're gusty girl. This is going to be fun. For once I will be able to give it everything I have. Of all the intruders that have tried to get past this gate, there have only been two come along before you who were powerful enough to stop my first thrust, but that is where the story ends because neither they nor you could ever hope to fend off my SECOND THRUST."

(Oh please. He is so melodramatic. I guess it can't be helped if he has never been defeated before.) Jidanbō powers his axe downwards much harder than the first time. (I might as well try a little before I take him down. Who knows he might make it fun if I put in some effort.)

Sumiko unsheathes her Zanpakutō's Tanto this time and blocks the attack one armed and without straining, but Jidanbō has yet to notice through the smokescreen that he has yet again created. Sumiko's Zanpakutō's chain jangles with her withdrawal and she begins to become impatient as the grime settles.

When Jidanbō can see Sumiko standing beneath his blade as if she had blocked a feather, his deep voice exclaims, "Gehhh, are you still standing? I guess I get to keep trying my attacks on you then. See how you like this. Gidan Ten Strike Festival." Then he proceeds to slam down ten blows down on Sumiko's exposed blade. Through the white Reishi he releases, Jidanbō doesn't see that Sumiko is standing straight and is barely entertained enough to let him finish his attacks. (Now we're just wasting daylight here.)

When counting each of his strikes Jidanbō confuses himself and does twelve attacks instead of ten. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eerr. Eight. Twelve. Nine. Six. Err Wait. I have never had to count this high before, but I must be at ten by now, so it's time to finish this." With his final attack Jidanbō swipes his axe sideways on Sumiko's left. "Got her… I think…"

But wouldn't you know it when the dust settles once again, Sumiko is in one piece and is left standing with her weapon vertical, blocking the enormous axe from ever reaching her.

While sweating and panting from his excretion, Jidanbō says, astonished, "What? That's impossible. How can you still be standing, after that attack?"

Official boredom takes Sumiko's remaining microscopic patience. "Is that all you got? If so, let me have the honour of finishing it." In a time taking pace, Sumiko tenses her grip on her Tanto and prepares to end the pathetically one-sided duel.

Jidanbō panics with the threat stalking towards him. "I am not done. I'm not done. I just have to bring out more…"

While he reaches into his uniform to pull out another weapon, Sumiko interrupts his blubbering by appearing behind him and striking downwards, cutting deeply into his bicep. Jidanbō yowls in pain and falls forwards on to one knee while clutching his crippled arm while abandoning his axe. Dark blood spurts and trickles through his fingers from the wound. Jidanbō's other axe falls from his uniform and clunks indenting the ground as he continues to grimace.

Watching the blood in fascination, Sumiko feels her Tanto emit a short vibration in repulsion as it becomes drenched with the weak liquid. The blood on her dagger is absorbed creating red to flow through the clear chain and into her black Katana. It is not a particularly pleasant feeling. Sumiko shivers with the sensation of ice trickling down her spine and the taste of bitter copper on her tongue. (Bleck. Gross, powerless, acidic tasting energy. Bleck..This is so weird. Bad must be transmitting his reaction from the blood directly into my senses.)

_**(That I am. I shouldn't have to take your mistakes alone. This is disgusting.)**_

(Aww aren't you sweet, you little dick.)

_**(Good to know I'm appreciated.)**_

Sumiko watches as the giant man struggles to keep silent and winces because she feels bad that she does not remember how Ichigo defeated him the first time round. (I swear he did it nicer than my approach. Meh. It's too late now.)

Sumiko feels instinctively compelled to warn him. "You better stay down Jidanbō. Do not make me destroy your precious weapons as well." (Ooooooh that's how he did it. Get rid of his weapons and he's pretty much defeated. Oh well. He would have a damaged arm either way. Ichimaru makes sure of that.) Sumiko appears back to stand before Jidanbō, so that she can talk with him face to face, with the bare minimum amount of respect that beaten opponents deserve.

Jidanbō raises his head with another grimace and dramatically moans, "I am a total loser. A total loser." He squirms then more professionally says, "You beat me as a warrior and as a gate keeper. In all my years since I became a keeper of the Hakudo Gate I never lost a challenge or allowed anyone to pass this way. I thought this day would never come, but you are the first person to defeat me." He draws in a sniffle.

A little scared at dealing with him now, Sumiko leans back with her hands up and asks, "Please don't tell me you're gonna cry." (His tears would probably drown me, figuratively and literally.)

Ignoring her, Jidanbō continues with glistening eyes. "Therefore I, Jidanbō, grant you passage through the Hakudo Gate. I do not know why you are so determined to pass through here, but those you will meet on the other side are all very strong."

Sumiko smirks. "I'm counting on that."

"Very well, if you think you know what you are getting into." His frown deepens at the thought of opening the gate with merely one arm. "Now stand back and I will try to open the gate for you." Forcing the fingers of his right hand beneath the gate, Jidanbō strains to lift its weight with his injury. He strains to say his next sentences. "Gerrhhh. This is not going to be easy. It has been closed for a long time. Geehhhhh"

Seeing that he is still struggling to lift it from more than a meter off the floor Sumiko walks over to him. "Hey, I know you have pride as the gate keeper and everything but I did badly injure you. Please, let me help." Sumiko sheaths her weapon and stands next to the giant with a sad smile. "I didn't want to hurt chya Jidanbō. Please know that it wasn't personal. You were merely in my way."

She stands beneath the gate and starts to lift it with him. With Sumiko's contribution of a jumping-shove, the gate gains the extra three meters which Jidanbō needs to get the extremely heavy entrance open halfway. By having most of the weight on one knee and having his good arm keep a lot of the weight of the gate resting off his bad arm he trembles under the pressure and in concentration.

Jidanbō is breathing heavily, stock still and seems to be breaking out in a cold sweat, but Sumiko knows that it is not wholly because of the pain in his shredded arm or the weight of the gate. _(We're so dead.)_ He is staring off ahead of him and Sumiko already knows why he has frozen and what is going to happen next.

With no time to lose, Sumiko leaps on his shoulder and speaks in a quick and hushed tone. "Jidanbō, if you don't wanna lose function of your other arm or possibly your life you must flee from Gin's sight on the side of the Rukongai. Do you understand?"

When Jidanbō gulps and nods dumbly, Sumiko can already hear Gin Ichimaru's approaching footsteps stop and his patronisingly content chuckle at seeing Jidanbō's fearful expression.

Trying to distract Ichimaru with a discussion, Sumiko opens her arm in a wide gesture, steps off Jidanbōs' shoulder to fall in front of the giant and strolls towards Gin as she fondly exclaims, "Giiiiiiiiiiinnnn~. What a delight to see you. You know what? I was thinking about you a lot latelaay." (Which is kinda true. I didn't know who I wanted to visit, and he did briefly come to mind.)

The familiarity 'confuses' him and he tilts his head mockingly. "Sorry, but have we met before?"

"No need to be sorry Gin. I know you but you just don't know me. Simply let me pass and we won't have to worry about this little intrusion of mine getting bloody. And by that, I mean your blood, not mine."

Gin raises an eyebrow. "So, you're not scared of me?" _(Incredibly stupid or incredibly strong. I wonder which.)_

Sumiko chuckles and folds her arms. "Heh, you wish. I may not look it, but I'm gonna become the strongest Shinigami you've ever met."

_(It really could be either one of them despite what she may say. How interesting.)_

Jidanbō takes Sumiko's distraction and shoves himself backwards to get away, but Gin, while keeping his signature grin, sensually growls out, "Unacceptable." and attempts to make his move by reaching underneath his flowing captain's cloak.

Seeing that he is going to release his Zanpakutō with his slight movement, to injure or kill Jidanbō, Sumiko glides over to stand in front of the giant, ready to divert Gin's attack even though she has not drawn any of her weapons.

Gin stops and instead, with pitches of low to high and low again says, "Interesting. Now why would you want to save your enemy?"

The gate rumbles to shut and Sumiko uses Shunpō to completely infiltrate the Seireitei and as a result, much closer to Ichimaru.

Sumiko waves in front of her. "I simply need him for another occasion so it would be inconvenient for him to die now." (Not that I really wanted him to die in the first place.) The gate slams shut and the gust ruffles her baggy pants and curly hair behind her.

_(I can see truth in that, but I don't think she wants to have anyone die because of her or her actions.)_ "You're sure a funny kid, but unfortunately I cannot allow you to pass." He turns his back to Sumiko and walks seven paces away from her.

(He always seems amused. I can understand why most would think him creepy. Even I am tempted to shiver. It must be because no one can decipher his intentions. He does grin to be enigmatic and threatening after all.) "Before you attack me Gin I'm just letting you know that I'm on _your_ side. Not Aizen's, not the Seireitei's, not the Espada's but _yours_. Remember this for when I come back here with the next load of intruders."

With a genuinely confused expression that Sumiko cannot yet take pleasure in, Ichimaru does not turn as he asks, "Whatever are you talking about?"

Irritated Sumiko stresses, "Do not play dumb with me. I know all about how you, Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen are planning to defect from the Soul Society and go to stay in Las Noches. But I must say, most importantly..." Intrigued Gin turns back around with an expression of surprise and confusion.Sumiko uses her flash step to appear behind him and whispers in his ear, "I know your personal plan, Gin~kun."

_(Who is this girl?)_

Sumiko Shunpō's back to where she was standing before and does a slight bow like a presenter of a game show. "Let me demonstrate why I'm worthy of being your esteemed collaborator."

Prepared for a fight, Gin reaches within the folds of his clothes again and rests his hand on Shinsō's hilt, but deliberately hesitates to unsheathe it to see what his opponent will do next. _(I'm more than fast enough to strike her down.)_

She straightens and holds out her black Zanpakutō's for show. At the exact moment which she wills for her body to relax, Sumiko also stops trying to hide her spiritual pressure and lets Gin feels its full force. With her eyes blazing, Sumiko is enthralled to see Gin's expression not waver from being surprised, but for his body to be forced to falter, even just a little.

_(She…has such immense power. She is stronger than Aizen. Maybe she can defeat him. I could probably use this girl as a hidden weapon against him.)_

(Heh I saw you sway Gin. How d'ya like that?) In a voice of complete confidence and ending in sarcasm Sumiko says, "And as you can figure, that's simply my Shikai, Ichimaru-_taichō_."

_(How can someone so young be so strong? Or perhaps she only seems youthful.)_

With her demonstration every captain, soul reaper and even some souls outside the Sekkiseki walls know exactly where Sumiko is and that she is colossally strong.

(Maybe I over did this a bit. I don't really wanna fight to the death with Kenpachi if he finds me. Even with his horrid sense of direction only a complete moron wouldn't be able to follow the pressure I exerted.) Sumiko returns her spiritual pressure to being as faint as a reaper child, sheaths her Tanto and waltzes up to Gin. She points her dark Katana's slanted tip underneath his chin and tilts it slightly, forcing him to stand still. He looks into her blue and yellow mixed eyes, but Sumiko cannot be sure of his gaze because of his frequent closed eyed grinning face.

Smiling, Sumiko says, "Do you understand the 'gravity' of your situation Gin~kun?"

With his signature Cheshire grin stretching full force, he keeps his pleasantries. "Absolutely." _(Oh, I can definitely use this girl to my advantage. She's too arrogant for her own good.)_

Sumiko removes her sword from his throat leaving a shallow red cut and takes her chance, while he is partially stunned from her spiritual pressure to say, "Troops will arrive shortly to detain me. If you want to keep me as an ally, then don't go telling them what direction I am going." She allows a pause of cockiness. "That is, if you can distinguish which direction I go." Giving a playfully mischievous smile, Sumiko uses flash step to the left into the Thirteenth Division Barracks- not that Gin could follow her movements with his eyes, but he could sense her.

A hell butterfly drifts onto his lifted bony finger alerting him of an emergency captains meeting. He strolls to the head captains' office, with the events that have just occurred, fully aware as to why he specifically is being called.

*************** Yamamoto's office********************

As usual Yamamoto gruffly admits entrance to his lieutenant's knock of permission at the door. "Come in Sasakibe-fukutaichō."

The frequently used door slides open to reveal a thin middle-aged man, Chōjirō, on his knees and with head bowed as he makes his announcement. "Yamamoto-taichō, the captains have arrived in the meeting room as requested and await further instructions."

The head captain stops signing off on one last document and rises to take his seat in the meeting room. "Very well. Thank you." He enters through the private door at the back of the room and takes a seat on his throne. All captains apart from Gin and Ukitake are present and lined parallel in front of each other. Genryūsai expects for one of the captains to start explaining the situation, but with his patience wearing thin he begins by demanding, "Can anyone tell me why a Ryoka was able to escape from a captain?"

Kurosutchi speaks up first. "Unfortunately, I was only able to examine the Ryoka from the facility but from what I could gather, I can tell you that her sheer power is more than any captain in this room except for you Yamamoto-taichō. Truly a surprising Ryoka." _(I wonder what her Zanpakutō can do. Though it can't be too interesting as she is a mere Soul Reaper.)_

"Interesting," _**(Did Ichimaru escape from the Ryoka instead of the other way around?) **_"Kurosutchi-taichō. Keep us updated if you find out more information on the Ryoka. Anyone else have anything to report?" His question is only met by silence. "Well then, let's bring further attention to the problem at hand; Ichimaru-taichō, enter and explain to us all how this Ryoka escaped you? Stand before us all and tell us what happened."

Gin enters though the tall open doors and into the large room. He scans the crowd as he walks in between them and even though the head captain has asked a question he readily ignores it and queries. "An unexpected summons? Tell me, should I be appalled or impressed? And look at this distinguished crowd. The captains who control the Soul Society, all here just for me and one little Ryoka? Or am I mistaken? I see that captain of squad thirteen is inconspicuously absent. What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

Tōsen-taichō speaks up in his usual serious tone, "Ukitake-taichō's illness seems to be taking a toll on him."

On the brink of sarcasm Ichimaru 'concerned' says, "Oh really? Again? Well I hope he gets better soon."

Irritably Kenpachi voices his thoughts, "Quit joking around." At this Gin gives a malicious smirk, glad that someone bites at his mocking words. "You know that's not the reason you were summoned here. It is my understanding that you went and played with that Ryoka by yourself, didn't you? And I also hear that you failed. Explain yourself. You should have no trouble dealing with four or five Ryoka's without backup." (Although with the report maybe this Ryoka was a lot more powerful than we gave them credit for.)

Forever smirking, Ichimaru-taichō sheepishly scruffs the back of his silver hair. "I see, so you are saying that she survived?"

"She what?"

Blasé like he explains, "Welllll I was under the impression that the Ryoka was dead, but I guess my instincts are starting to fail me."

Kurosutchi accuses him next, "Stop all this monkey business right now. There is absolutely no way that captains such as us could possibly fail to instantly tell whether an opponent's spirit has ceased to exist."

Hitsugaya-taichō makes his input under his breath, "Oh no not again…. Old fools caught in stupid bickering."

Ichimaru playfully says, "Can you not see? Your petty accusations seem to imply that I let her go on purpose."

Angrily Mayuri exclaims, "That's exactly what I am saying."

Zeraki-taichō growls, "Shut up Kurosutchi. Can't you see that I was the one talking to him first? Or perhaps you'd rather be done in by me?"

Appalled Mayuri heatedly replies, "What did you say?"

Suì-Fēng, feeling exasperated, sighs as she says, "So stupid."

Fed up with their squabbling, Yamamoto shouts, "STOP. Enough of this foolishness. I think the true reason for which you have been summoned to stand before your peers has been made abundantly clear. It is the fact that you acted alone, that coupled with the fact that you also permitted the target to escape. So then how do you defend you actions Ichimaru?"

A pause then he admits, "I cannot." He scratches the side of his head again thoughtfully. "Well, you see there is nothing to say. I made a simple mistake. I am not going to stand here and make excuses. I will accept whatever punish…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Gin is interrupted by Aizen-taichō. "Just a minute Ichimaru, I have something I want to ask you first."

Smiling deviously and intrigued by what his comrade has to say, Gin knowingly stares at the captain. But before Aizen can get to his question he is also interrupted except by an alert all over the Seireitei.

*****Within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute (S.R.D.I)*** **

"ALERT ALERT...RYOKA HAS BEEN DETECTED ENTERING IN THE WEST SIDE OF THE SEIREITEI. ALERT. ALERT." The loud mechanically voiced alarm echoes and repeats throughout the S.R.D.I. A red light fills the large room and flashes rapidly. The giant display of which Nemu Kurosutchi sits in front of has gone black except for Ryoka spelt in large white letters in the middle of the screen.

The black-haired girl's deft fingers fly over the key board without her looking at it at an impressive pace deactivating the deafening alert. She turns on a camera in the area where Sumiko was sensed and a blurry image which barely identifies a humanoid form greets her.

She releases an unimpressed huff and requests a hell butterfly to approach her_. __(Such a shrill alarm for one Ryoka._) She whispers the message of the Ryoka's infiltration to the insect and sends it to flutter away outside a window to notify the other squads. Satisfied, she monitors the threats position and status as she is sure her father would want every detail when he gets back from the captains meeting.

***********Back in the meetings quarters*************

The annoying sound of someone banging wood on wood echoes throughout the meeting room.

Zeraki-taichō asks, "What's happening?"

He is coincidently answered by a man shouting out the imperative news. "Red alert. Red alert. The Seireitei has been breached. All squads report to battle stations immediately. Repeat this is a Red Alert…" Etcetera, he goes on to repeat himself yelling in the background of the halls in the meeting room.

Disbelieving Aizen says, "An intruder in the Seireitei?" Zeraki-taichō wordlessly runs off to confront the Ryoka with Aizen's voice chasing after him. "Wait Kenpachi-taichō. Where are you going?" Zeraki does not stop or answer the obviously stupid question.

In his rough unwilling way Yamamoto admits, "This is most unfortunate that this disruption leaves me with no choice in the matter. This meeting is hereby dismissed. I shall inform you all later as to how Ichimaru-taichō will be dealt with." _(Ichimaru not only had the Ryoka escape but now she is inside the Seireitei. What is going on?) _"All squads are to heed the alert and depart to their battle stations."

At this command all captains except for Aizen, Hitsugaya and Ichimaru filter out of the room. When all but the three captains remain Sōsuke practically threatens Gin.

On his way passing, Aizen-taichō speaks to Gin. "Saved by the security alert. Convenient timing ay, Ichimaru?"

Teasingly Gin asks, "Why don't you just come out and say it? You're not making much sense."

In a low tone Aizen continues, "You don't really think you'll get away with this do you?" He pauses then says, "Just remember; don't underestimate me, Ichimaru-_taichō_."

Hitsugaya, who was listening in on the conversation, gives a concerned and suspicious glance over Gin and keeps this event in the back of his mind as he is already untrusting towards the captain of squad three. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Ukitake**

**Back to Sumiko's search**

Unfortunately for Sumiko the Soul Society's Research and Development Facility pinpointed an area around where her spiritual pressure would be and immediately alerted the stealth squad to move in to attack. Not aware of their advancements, she continues to search the barracks many maze-like roads for their headquarters and in consequence UkitakeQHQ.

Running for what seems like forever, her mind wonders as she runs. (What if I accidently kill a soul reaper? I'll be a murderer in both the living and afterlife worlds. I thought I was prepared to kill in this world. Soul reapers? Hmmm at least they know the risks. Hollows? I guess, though Espada can sort of reform from their previous instinctual survival ways. And the children? Definitely not. Those children. It'll be crushing for all their families. They looked so young too. Now they'll become lost in the Rukongai just like Yoichi, except defenceless and die again just to be reincarnated. I guess that's not so bad because their spirits will live on, but still. I've caused the immense suffering of their entire families. Six families. Maybe even more. Devastated and most likely completely broken. I wonder if Yoichi will go to this worlds Hell because of me. Surely accidents, remorse and guilt count for something though.) Because she was distracted again, Sumiko did not notice herself become surrounded by eleven stealth squad members.

An unfamiliar man's voice calls out, "Hey Ryoka. Stop right there." and Sumiko only now feels the many new arrivals encircling around her.

She slowly turns her head to observe her new opponents. They are all clothed top to toe in tight black jumpsuits with a simple horizontal rectangle showing their eyes. All that can identify them to being different to one another is their eye colours and shapes and their figure type.

(I really do suck at sensing energy.) Freezing a little, Sumiko takes a deep breath then slowly exhales thinking, (It is too late to go back now, child killer. Maybe I will be better known here as Satsunai-Sha or as others may say, Murderer. These guys are nothing to me. If they die, they'll be re-born. Not like it really matters what I do here. This is just a story. Fiction.) Her thoughts pause in deliberation. (Nevertheless, there will be no killing today. I may be unwillingly labelled as a killer, but I don't want such a reputation so that Kisuke and Yoruichi reject me completely. If they haven't already. Oh and it will also play on my consciousness to have more innocent and undeserving blood on my hands. Such a nuisance; all this soul deteriorating guilt.)

Turning a hundred and eighty degrees to the soul reaper who addressed her, Sumiko happily greets him. "Helllllllloooo there friendly Shinigami." Seeing them all with their drawn swords, Sumiko clears her throat and quietly says, "Well maybe not so friendly." (What am I gonna do? I have to lose them and visit Ukitake without them seeing me go there. Ha. I could easily flash step away from them but really there's no fun in that. Maybe Kera's dimension manipulation can deal with them? Though maybe not because I wouldn't want them reporting that back to their HQ. Instead let's make this interesting Kera? Hehehe.) Sheathing her glistening black Katana and putting her hands up in 'surrender' Sumiko innocently says, "Hey guys, there is no need for violence. I just…"

Interrupting Sumiko's next sentence the stealth squad leader grips his weapon tighter and yells, "Put your weapons on the floor and come quietly. We do not want anyone to get hurt here. If you do not comply, we will have to stop you, dead or alive."

(At least they are nice enough to give me a 'choice'.) Feeling angry with how this guy thinks she may give up so straightforward as a Ryoka, Sumiko pouts. "No, you listen to me Mr Average of Squad Stealth. Do not think that because I look young means that I cannot kill you all if I wanted to. You have all felt how powerful I can be if I go all out already." With a dangerous and mad glint in her eyes Sumiko continues, "But just so you know, I don't wanna kill you all, although wounding you is looking pretty appealing right now. Good practice you know. SooOoOoooO, I guess having you all hospitalised seems to be my only option."

When merrily unsheathing her Tanto she thinks (I don't even need to get serious to defeat them. With all their power levels, that I can sense, I can take them down without anything else. I'll probably not even need any of my blades. Heh. Now wouldn't that be O.P. I feel as if they won't give up though without some bloodshed. At least they will try to see me coming. Not that they will.) Forming a pretend defensive stance, Sumiko lowers the tone in her voice for intimidation. "I'm glad that you all will be lovely distractions from the dismal thoughts running through my mind."

They keep their faces stern and tense in preparation for Sumiko's attack, but their preparation is not nearly enough. Sumiko seems to materialise behind the first, second, third, fourth and fifth soul reaper cutting the tendons in both their arms, making them drop their swords before any of them knew what had happened. While doing so, she was extremely careful not to dismember them. Her logic is. (What use will they all be without their limbs. Then they will have no life as a soul reaper unless they somehow get prosthetics. Doubt it in this era of technology though that they would have as good medical treatments. I highly doubt Mayuri would let them have his limb regrowth tech. I don't really want to destroy more lives if I don't have to.)

Six remain and Sumiko speedily materializes back in the middle of the now half circle. The Shinigami's she had attacked instinctively fall on their knees while some scream in agony and others stay upright and silent. Some of her targets were on roofs of the small houses and they tumble to the floor from shock and pain. This makes Sumiko giggle. She whips the residual blood off her Tanto before he can absorb the weak blood and sheaths it. She shivers again from the emotions of this new kind of blood. As good a job she did shaking it off, some was still absorbed. (Better than before but not by much at all. Weaklings. Not enough power in them to taste too good. Actually, I think I might be able to convince them to retreat instead. I don't want to fight such pathetic specimens of strength and get to Ukitake already.)

The leader knows nothing more than the sight of half his troops fall to the ground in apparent suffering. From this he fully comprehends that the intruder will not come quietly so he wastes no more time and instead simply yells, "ATTACK."

All the remaining Shinigami leap towards Sumiko with impressive synchronisation, but because she sees them move a lot slower, getting out of the way was like a fly avoiding being slapped.

Effortless.

Her escape method was to sit on one of the buildings where one of her enemies had fallen from. She observes the men and women below and feels slightly bad for those bleeding profusely from their arms and writhing in agony over the pains inflicted unto them. Some try to stand to pick up their weapons to continue fighting but one of the unharmed companions start to heal their people and stops them from foolishly continuing forward.

While comfortably perched on the roof, Sumiko waves in a relaxed manner and taunts her enemies by singing. "Over heeeERee boys and girls."

All their heads turn at once with the sound of her voice. This leaves Sumiko with an amused smirk. Her mood drops though when she realises that if she takes too long, she might attract a lot of captain class Shinigami as back up. Such as Kenpachi. It would not be bad because she believes that she can handle most of them, but Sumiko still wants to keep with Ichigo's story and only confronting most of the higher ups later on.

She sighs in exaggerated sadness.

Just as they are about to attack again she holds up a stop gesture and puts her other hand to her forehead and sorrowfully says, "Sorry." They stop their movements to listen and she continues happily inside with their undivided attention. She continues 'sadly', "But it seems as if I'll have to 'cut' this meeting short." She instantly changes her tone with her stupid word play, "Hehehe. Get it. Haa haa. Cut. Anyways I have somewhere to be. So, you all have two choices; retreat or get your arms painfully disarmed. He he he. If you catch my drift. But I am serious people. Retreat or become badly injured."

To Sumiko's surprise they take time to consider their options. In whispered tones they discuss what they should do and wisely decide on the former.

Pleased with their rational, Sumiko satisfyingly says, "Good decision.", and stands, while unnecessarily dusting off her spotless flowing pants.

A random in the group determinedly, in obvious objection to their groups' logic yells out, "Fine we will retreat. But we will find you again Ryoka."

With a scary face, Sumiko grins sadistically. "Not if I find you first."

Everyone but the leader of the group moves to help the injured party. In an annoyed voice he asks, "Why did you come here?"

Condescendingly Sumiko replies, "Like I would tell you." Seeing the others of the stealth group pathetically loitering around their hurt team mates, Sumiko commands, "Now take your injured men and women back to squad four and have them healed. They probably won't bleed to reincarnation, but those injuries cannot be pleasant. Ok? Ok. Bye bye now."

With an overly friendly smile and sarcastically cheerful wave, Sumiko severely lowers her spiritual pressure back down from the excitement and dashes off as fast as she can so she can get to her target unnoticed. She loses the fake smile as soon as she is out of sight.

Sumiko sprints through the many passageways of the Barracks which house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami in the 13th. Opposite the headquarters, the Rain Dried Hall Quarters are set aside for Jūshirō Ukitake to use in his ill moments for recuperation. (If I cannot find him in the main building at least I'll know where else he will be. Lucky for me it'll be nearby too.)

Running she is seen only as a blur heading in the vague direction that the thirteenth Divisions headquarters would be. Unfortunately, she runs into yet another crowd of squad members but they are far from the last group. (What a pain. Maybe travelling here simply to talk to Jūshirō isn't worth it after all.)

Within the larger than before crowd, Sumiko is grateful that at least they take turns shouting at her.

"Stop right there." A burly woman demands.

"Which squad are you from?" Another billows from her left.

Whispers start to roam over the group and Sumiko briefly hears one as she hushes, "She looks like some sort of new type of stealth squad member."

So that their assumptions do not get too out of hand, Sumiko pretends to be shy and softly replies, "I am a new recruit from squad two. And to be honest, with the spiritual pressure I felt from the direction I came from, I don't want to get in the Ryoka's way." Sumiko scruffs the back of her head pretending to be sheepish. "I just heard that eleven from my squad were easily taken down and I'm not up for that just yet especially because I am alone."

Accusingly another member of the group shouts, "If you are from squad two what are you doing alone in the division 13 barracks? Don't you guys always travel, in packs?"

Smoothly Sumiko proudly lies, "Normally we do, but I have a private message for Ukitake-taichō from Suì-Fēng-taichō. They always send a rookie to do the boring jobs, but with that Ryoka around I can't bring myself to mind today. Sorry but I really must be going they sent me because I am supposed to be faster than a hell butterfly. Got a message to deliver and all that. Please excuse me."

It hurts her pride to politely bow to the weaklings and then disappear from the group's sight further down the path behind them. Sumiko does not care if they were convinced or not just so long as they do not follow her. She got past them easy enough and since she cannot hear anyone tailing her or yelling STOP she guesses she is in the clear.

Up ahead a larger than average building comes into view and she assumes that this is the right place. The building is not very different from the surrounding cream coloured houses except of it being two stories high and having a wider, double door entrance. Because of her power release near the Western gate, no one is on guard. (They all must've rushed so fast to that place cos they want the glory of taking down the Ryoka for their own barracks. Heh. Same old division rivalry. If I didn't know any better I would think that they weren't all part of the same organisation.)

She is not surprised to find that as she tugs on the cold handles of the massive black wooden doors that it barely budges. (I could probably pull them off but hey then they would know that I have entered the building faster.)

Due to that she skips to the side of the structure to check if she can enter through an open window. (I just wanna meet him already.) To her luck she finds one on ground level and leaps indoors past the offended fluttering white translucent curtains without sound. The room she broke into is some sort of undecorated study area. It is a plain room with poor décor. On Sumiko's left there is a desk with neat piles of office essentials on it and a hard-wooden chair snugly tucked within it.

From what she can see the person who would use this room would either be entirely focused on organisation and work or they party way too much and do not come here long enough to ever make a mess. (What a dull room. With so much paper work I'm surprised that there aren't file cabinets in every corner.)

She strolls through the doorway which leads into a looooooooong hallway with dozens of doors on either side. So, she begins her search for the biggest office. (I hope I will find him in here and not in his sick bay place. Even if it's close by, I really want to find him as soon as possible.)

Sumiko dashes through the many, many hallways of the building only to become lost extremely quickly. (If there is anything, I can say I'm the absolute worst at it would have to be my sense of direction.)

Quickly turning around, a corner into one of the numerous indoor verandas, Sumiko rams into someone holding scalding hot tea.

She had somehow found her way into the resting place where Ukitake would go when in his frail state. Not to her knowledge, but the peaceful place where Jūshirō often recuperates adjoins to the large squad 13 barracks.

Unfortunately for the person she ran into, the burning liquid spills onto them and Sumiko avoids it by unintentionally and gracelessly falling on her arse.

"Owch. Hot hot." They yell and frantically pat their clothes to soak up the heated mess with their previously unsoiled white coat.

Sumiko shuts her eyes from the fall and focuses on her numb bum. When she hears the person quickly dabbing their clothes, she looks up from her place on the floor. Sumiko is wonderfully surprised to see that she had just run into none other than Jūshirō Ukitake himself.

Rushing to her feet she softly messages her butt having feeling slowly coming back to her and rushes over to him and panicky says, "Jūshirō, I am so sorry. Are you alright? Let me get you some towels to clean up this disaster and another cup of tea." Sumiko moves to get some supplies but then realises she has no idea where that would be and cluelessly paces backwards and forwards in confusion. (Wow I really am hopelessly lost. Where the hell am I?)

Observing that the young woman has no idea where to go, Ukitake takes the time to find the casualness and familiarity in her speech and her dress sense puzzling. Wanting more information, he simply says, and asks, "Do not worry about it, I am fine. It has cooled. Are you a new recruit from squad two?" _(Seems a little strange for them to send a member when they could just as easily send a hell butterfly, but then who is she?)_

Sumiko stops her pacing, stands straighter and humbly says, "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet chya." She frantically bows and rises during her introduction. "I'm Sumiko Shūnn and I'm supposed to deliver a message to you as I am faster than any hell butterfly."

_(I am not sure what to believe from this girl. She seems way too err odd? Odd for a soul reaper in squad two anyway.)_ Despite his suspicions Ukitake kindly asks, "Oh and what's that?" He bends and picks up his light green handle-less cup off the now soaked and slippery wooden floor boards.

Comfortable Sumiko confidently lies through her teeth, "Squad eleven has identified the Ryoka to be a middle-aged male Shinigami who, as you might have sensed, has immense Reiryoku. All Squads are diverging on the location that he was sensed last, which as you also may also already know, isn't far too from here, at the Western Gate."

Raising an eyebrow at the news Jūshirō asks, "Why was this message relayed to me specifically Shūnn?"

"Heh, (No one calls me that. Not even in the real world.) "Umm. No, this message is personal. The Ryoka has revealed his purpose on coming to the Seireitei and it involves you, Jūshirō."

"Oh really?" _(Why is she this set on being so familiar with me? Have we met before?)_ "Well tell me what does he want with me specifically?"

Grinning now Sumiko feels excited to say, "I believe it's to have a chat. Though I am here as your personal guard as everyone has left to search for the Ryoka." (Take the hint Jūshirō.)

Feigning poor cluelessness Ukitake asks, "Oh. So, he will be coming here then?" _(She must believe I am an idiot if she thinks I cannot see through that comment. I wonder if she is buying my act as much as I am not buying hers.)_

Disappointed at his level of deductive skills, her shoulders slightly droop as she lamely says, "Yup."-_- She has bought his act completely.

_(Look like she has. She truly seems like all she wants to do is talk. How strange for a Ryoka. In any case I would prefer this over fighting. It might not last.) _Glad at the prospect of getting more tea and a change of clothes Jūshirō agreeably says, "Let's go to my quarters then and share a cup of tea while we wait for the Ryoka to arrive. You can be good company while everyone else is busy looking for him."

He smiles pleasantly and Sumiko gets lost in his kindness. It makes her gut wrench with icy slivers of guilt for her tiny deceit. Lying, albeit easy for her, does not completely stop the after effects of shame which run through her body.

Walking at least a hundred and fifty meters to get to his room and through numerous twists and turns, Sumiko comments in awe, "No wonder it took me so long to find you. This place is fricken huge. It's like a bloody labyrinth in here."

Amused with her outburst Ukitake chuckles then says, "I must admit even I find myself getting lost in here sometimes."

Concerned Sumiko asks, "Aren't you supposed to be resting in your familys' estate, Ugendō, Jūshirō? I am surprised I found you out of bed."

_(Now how in the world would a mere Ryoka know this?)_ "I am feeling a lot better now. But even though I missed the captain meeting we had, and I am walking around, I still need my rest. All the same, company through times such as these is comforting."

"You sure I'm not disrupting you sleeping off your illness or anything?"

"No, no it's fine. We may even be joined by Kyōraku-taichō when we arrive at my quarters. He is planning on visiting me today regardless. He is just like that."

"I should probably leave when he arrives then. He is visiting to see you and not me after all. You will probably wish to talk with your old-time friend alone. Even though assigned as your body guard I am a hundred percent positive that Kyōraku can protect you." (You're too kind to deny me staying.)

"Whatever you find comfortable with Shūnn, but know you are welcome to stay."

Finally reaching their destination, Ukitake requests for Sumiko to remain outside so he may change before he allows her to enter. Sumiko obediently waits for him and leans against the doors of his room with her arms folded. Although relaxed she keeps a keen eye out for Ukitake's bumbling lieutenants to appear at any moment. (They don't seem to be the kind of people who would rush in to battle. Especially when they are always trying to look after and suck up to Jūshirō. I really hope that if they come they don't realise who I am. I would hate to make a rushed escape, particularly now that I have just found my target. Speaking of escaping though; how was it that Ichigo escaped last time?)

Interrupting her thoughts Ukitake politely yet loudly calls back her attention. "Shūnn, you may come in now." When Sumiko slides the door open she sees that he is sitting cross-legged on a thin maroon pillow at a very low table with a dark green and light green cylindrical cup and a white freshly boiled square shaped kettle in front of him. "I had to repeat myself to get you to come inside." (Really?) "I would have almost thought you had left if it not were for your shadow through the doors. Are you alright?" He begins to pour the tea as Sumiko timidly answers.

(I know he is humble and kind but come on, as his sentry shouldn't I be alert and outside? I have a feeling he knows exactly who I am.) "Yah, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought." Deception spills from Sumiko's mouth, "Some members from my squad are heading off to fight the Ryoka and I worry with the power of such an enemy if they'll be alright."

Ukitake nods and pushes one steaming cup over to Sumiko. She sits on her legs and on the provided pillow. She also holds the offered tea but does not drink any.

_(Dubious and sceptical of others. So, someone who knows I may be considered an enemy despite being welcoming. Wary and smart too.)_

Lightly sipping his tea, as it is truly very hot, Ukitake self-assuredly and kindly says, "I see, well at least squad four is proficient in their duties when any soul reapers get injured. If they fail against the Ryoka, I am sure they will be in good hands."

After a pregnant pause Sumiko asks with hesitance, "So…Jūshirō…."

After another sip he encouragingly hums for her to continue.

Sumiko looks to the side as she diffidently asks, "I've heard around that you're very good at correctly judging someone's sense of character. Is that true?"

"Umm I think I have heard that around, but I can't say for sure. Why do you ask?" He frowns slightly but knows Sumiko will take it for him being curious instead of confused. _(How would a Ryoka know such a personally acquainted thing about myself?)_

"I am curious; what can you tell about me?" (Let's stop this tiptoeing Ukitake.) "Surely you know who I am. You sensed my specific kind of Reiryoku from the moment we bumped into each other. I know I can hide my pressure well, but I'm not that naive to believe it can't be noticed at such a close distance by someone as experienced as you."

Sighing Ukitake puts his tea back on the table. _(Caught me. Or have I caught you?)_ "Yes, I know that you are the Ryoka, but I had not said anything because there is one thing that stands out about you Shūnn."

With badly hidden enthusiasm Sumiko asks, "And what's that?"

"Although you obviously have quite a lot of determination to get into the Seireitei, what I sense from you is that you do not have the intense bloodlust or malicious intent that regular Ryoka are expected to possess."

Not sure where he was going with that statement, Sumiko suspiciously asks, "What are you getting at Jūshirō?"

"I am saying that you broke in the Seireitei with no intent for harm. You simply wanted to talk to me. You were lonely where ever you were staying before you decided to come here, and you went through all this trouble to simply talk to someone you thought could see through you being a 'typical Ryoka'. I am saying that even though you initiated some sort of attack here, you have no desire to be a threat to the Seireitei. Sure, you may consider sparring with that extra hint of death on the side to be thrilling, but you do not wish to carelessly murder or terrorize the souls who live here."

Almost speechless Sumiko is flabbergasted. "I….I really can't deny that all that you have said is true. Expect for two things; I was not lonely. Just bored. Solitary training will do that to you."_ (Denial of loneliness. Wonder why.)_ "And I did intend for some kind of threat." (_Did she say she is a threat?)_ "I think I really needed someone new to talk to. But by gosh you really are perceptive. It's like you have known me for days already. No wonder everyone loves you Jūshirō. You're someone who I think can really understand everyone. Even though we've never personally met before now, I think that if I could be friends with anyone it would be an amazingly kind soul such as you." Sumiko feels her face lightly heat up with her spoken praise.

"Thank you for the compliment Shūnn. You sure are a very….. unique Ryoka. Though I must ask, why did you come here with means to threaten us if everything else I have said is true?"

Forebodingly Sumiko leans in and warns, "Because there is someone, apart from old man Yamamoto, who is more powerful than I and will only become stronger. He is a giant threat and what I believe your squads needs to be prepared for. I may sound a little crazy here Jūshirō and you may not believe me, but you must try. On August 6th three captains will betray the Soul Society. One is kinda like a spy buuuut he's pretty much useless." (Good cover. I really came here just to chitchat then fight, but this is as good as an excuse I can get.)

Trying to fathom the information and gather if Sumiko is lying or not Ukitake sceptically asks, "How have you come across this information?"

"I have witnessed them all commit crimes which suggest illegal activities and preparation for a hostile takeover." Sumiko half lies.

"Why can't you simply tell me their names?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't. That's why I am warning you in particular. Because you can tell if I'm lying. Even though I cannot tell you who they are, at least troops can prepare better for the upcoming battles."

Putting his free hand on his forehead in disbelief, Ukitake breathes out and says, "As you can imagine being told these things is not the easiest to believe. I will…"

Knocking at the door interrupts his next sentence so Ukitake pauses from raising his cup for another drink and puts it down instead. Both he and Sumiko instinctively look towards the sound. An oddly familiar voice from behind the door respectfully says, "Ukitake-taichō may I please come in. I am sorry to interrupt you and your guest. I have news of the Ryoka to report."

Ukitake looks at Sumiko to see if she is worried or not, yet when she simply looks back at him blankly and disconcertingly shrugs her shoulders, he knows she couldn't care less if the unknown reaper came in or not. Consequently, he says, "Yes, please come in."

The door slides open and to Sumiko's surprise it is not one of the idiots, but Jūshirō's current lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki on her knees and bowing in respect. (Oh of course. She hasn't been sent to the world of the living yet.)

When she looks up Rukia becomes alarmed and while bringing herself to stand she quickly grips the hilt of her sword and asks in a serious slight whisper, "Sir don't you know who that is? She is the Ryoka everyone is hunting down. The reports have told me that she is extremely dangerous. There are already five soul reapers in the infirmary with severe wounds because of this woman."

Ukitake maintains his position. "Calm down Kuchiki. She means no harm to me or you. She only put those people there because she was defending herself right Shūnn?"

"Kinda Jūshirō." He gives Sumiko a questioningly look, so she explains, "They were gonna attack me no matter what I said so even though they could never lay a finger on me I was careful to incapacitate a few of them. At least I could talk the rest of them out of continuing before anyone was critically harmed."

Trying once more to protest the petite woman sternly says, "But…captain...she nearly cut off their arms."

Defensively Sumiko makes fun of the situation. "I think the key word here is 'nearly' Rukia, as that was my intention. I do have some skill in Kendo thank you very much." Sumiko begins to fiddle with her fluorescent spiked choker thinking about when she can fight Ukitake.

With more force Ukitake insists. "Rukia, please. I can tell. She is not threatening us. Well at least not yet."

Looking greatly displeased with having to shut up about the intruder staying so close to her captain, Rukia feels she has no choice but to silently nod. Sumiko smirks at Kuchiki having to back down does not help the smaller woman's temper either.

Now that his fukitaichō seemed calmer, Ukitake takes the chance to ask, "So what was it that you wished to tell me before we all became distracted Rukia?"

She sceptically eyes scan Sumiko as she says, "Captain, I had received a report from a Hell Butterfly that the Ryoka was spotted by squad two near here and since they were forced to retreat, I wanted to check if you were safe. But apparently you have made a friend out of the Ryoka instead of treating her like the enemy that she is."

Scoffing Sumiko cockily says, "Kuchiki, please don't insult me.You could never stop me even if you tried. It would take at least two captains, excluding ol'Yamma, to take me down. Let's not get into that though." She turns her attention back to the white haired yet youthful man. "Jūshirō, before Rukia came in what were you going to say?"

Ukitake continues despite Rukia's scowl with the quick subject change, "I was going to say that even though what you have told me sounds farfetched I must admit that the fact you came here alone and put yourself through so much trouble just to get this information to me directly, I find it hard not to believe you. I will make sure to have troops train in preparation for the imminent threat. But apart from that I do not know of much more I can do as I doubt Yamamoto or any of the other barracks will listen to us."

With relief written all over her face, Sumiko smiles gratefully. "That's good. I know I could count on you Jūshirō. Thank you for taking me seriously. I don't think anyone else would have. To be honest though with or without this information I fear no one can fully prepare for what's coming." She pauses. (Let's hope I don't cause him too much harm. Hehehe) "Can I ask one more favour Ukitake-taichō?"

_(Why the sudden prefix?) _"I cannot guarantee anything, but what is it you want?"

With a serious expression Sumiko stands from the table and with a sombre voice says, "It is not really a request but more of a reinforced command."

Calm curiosity is all that radiates from Ukitake. "Oh really?"

Sensing danger in Sumiko's demeanour the black shoulder length haired reaper, Rukia rises as well and draws her sword again.

Dead serious Sumiko threatens, "As I said Rukia; Do. Not. Insult. Me. I took down five stealth squad members without releasing my Shikai and blocked the gate keeper's attacks with my bare hand, so do not _think_ that you could do so much as scratch me with that blunt sword of yours. If I wanted, I could kill you and Ukitake and both of you would not know what happened as you lie gasping in each other's blood." (And I mean it too. It would be very easy.)

_**(Do it then if nothing is stopping you.)**_

(You forget I have a prominent consciousness mixed in my sadism you jerk. Don't try to get me to be like you.)

On edge with what Sumiko said, Rukia body stiffens in anger. "Just because it does not seem like a fair fight does not mean I can stand by idly while you kill my captain Ryoka."

Bored with her outburst, Sumiko turns back to Jūshirō. "Whatever Rukia." Sumiko ignores Kuchiki and focuses her attention back on the captain. "Anyways, Ukitake-taichō, you already know I do not search to intentionally harm others, but I still love the fight. Therefore, I challenge you as the Ryoka of the Seireitei to fight me with all that you have." Sumiko reveals her black Katana and Tanto from their sheaths and eagerly waits for Ukitake's response.

Jūshirō smiles with sadness in his eyes. "Well Ryoka, you have not given me much choice, have you? Rukia stand down, this is going to be a fight between me and the Ryoka. Two against one is hardly a fair fight." Before she can open her mouth to argue Ukitake sternly says, "And that is an order lieutenant." He rises from the floor and half-heartedly says, "Let's move this outside, I guess."

Rukia reluctantly puts her weapon away and tries to dash out of the room to get back up. In a fed-up tone Sumiko rolls her eyes and says, "Now she is just asking for it isn't she?" She sheathes her Tanto and moves to retrieve Rukia. She disappears from the room and comes back a second later holding Rukia by the back of her uniforms neck. Rukia only made it halfway down the corridor before Sumiko had nabbed her.

Rukia kicks and screams to be let go but what Sumiko says, to Ukitake next makes her stop and second guess herself. Completely serious Sumiko threatens with her long dark blade at her throat, "Make her stop being such an unbearable pain in the arse or I will, _Captain_."

Rukia can smell the blood tarnished on the blade from Sumikos previous victims and swallows quietly in disgust.

Not wanting things to get more violent than they are already going to, Ukitake makes the wisest decision to soon use Kidō on Rukia to restrain her. He moves away from the table. "Follow me Ryoka."

He eyes Rukia to make sure she is fine, but she is only annoyed at being carried like a helpless puppy and sickened at being threatened.

Sumiko follows him with Rukia in tow through many more hallways. Eventually they reach screen doors leading out to squad thirteens training grounds. Approaching the giant barren area, they walk down the dirt path into the flat crater awaiting them. Tall curved cliffs surround the area and are topped with lush grass and many trees. This creates an odd contrast, giving the arena a deceptively barren look.

In position to begin, Ukitake collects himself than says, "Sorry Rukia. But everything will work out fine."

Scared and confused she whispers, "Captain?"

Releasing his power Ukitake yells, "Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō." Pointing towards Rukia, Sumiko avoids the bind by throwing Rukia high in the air. Ukitake's aim is professional and has no problem immobilising his lieutenant with the six yellow rectangular rods of light which imbed securely around her waist even as she flies through the air.

As Rukia falls she protests even further by yelling, "Captain no. Please do not fight her. Call for help. You are not well enough for a fight. Captain..."

(My god I just wish she would shut up. I know I didn't initially like Rukia but come on this is getting ridiculous.) Sumiko catches Rukia with one hand, back in the same position that she was being hauled around with before. Grinding her teeth together, Sumiko tightens her grip around her sword and impatiently growls, "Captain…." (Her screeching is too much now.)

"Ok just wait. I will be right back." Ukitake walks up to Rukia, picks her up bridal style from Sumiko and flash steps away, taking her into one of the many rooms of the barracks, to leave her out of the immediate trouble.

(He could get help in this opportunity alone, but I know he is not such a coward. I can sense his movements now too. Awesome.)


	7. Chapter 7

**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**PART 7**

Sumiko passes the time by doing hops on the spot in anticipation. She has never fought such a powerful opponent before, not mention an experienced captain. (Really hope that even with his illness he will still be a challenge. He was already sick today. Hmmmmm. I want a strong opponent at the best of their abilities, not some weakling. He is already weaker than me without his illness. But his techniques. Now there is something he has way more experience with over me.)

In her impatience she is on high alert for anyone to possibly disturb her fight. With her increasing excitement a buzz that she has never felt before deep in the recesses of her mind notifies her that someone other than Ukitake or Rukia is approaching the grounds. At the top of the cliff at the path leading into the flat dirt area, Sumiko squints and spots a person cotted in pink and wearing a Sugegasa (smooth triangle shaped straw hat).

(Oh wow, I need glasses. Though I can't believe it. It's really Shunsui. Maybe I can fight them both. Though I would lose I've faith that Ukitake would let me go afterwards, but then again Shunsui likes to fight even less than Ukitake, doesn't he? I wonder how he'll react to me.) Sumiko cups her hands around her mouth and shouts "Hey Shunsui, come join me. Jūshirō will be back soon."

He takes the invitation and appears only a few meters away from Sumiko. Kyōraku is relaxed as always and greets her as if he were welcoming a friend and not a Ryoka though Sumiko is certain he already knows who she is. "Hello there. Did Ukitake-taichō tell you about me?"

(Gosh he's so much taller and different up close than I had anticipated. But my god he is still soooooo handsome.) Enthralled to meet another one of her most admired characters, Sumiko half bows while facing him with a wide close eyed smile. "Not really. Although he did say you might be visiting him. Regardless, it's very nice to meet chya eighth division Kyōraku-taichō. My name is Sumiko Shūnn, the most recently achieved Ryoka of the Seireitei."

Pleased with her introduction he says, "Well it is nice to meet you too Sumiko, but as you expect I cannot let you escape."

Just as Shunsui's polite response has ended, Ukitake 'materializes' next to him. "Hey. Ah, I see you have finally met the infamous Ryoka, Kyōraku."

With an air of calm curiosity, he says, "Ya, funnily enough she already knew my name and that I am squad eights captain."

With an intrigued look Ukitake says, "Yes, I find she does do that quite a bit- saying things she should not know anything about."

Speaking to Ukitake, Shunsui raises his eyebrows as he says, "Awfully friendly too, for such a seemingly powerful infiltrator." Then to Sumiko, "What do you want here?"

Ukitake quickly responds instead, "She wanted to convince me specifically to prepare the Seireitei for three powerful threats betraying the Soul Society on August 6th. Although I do not know how she knows this, you have to wonder if that is her only angle and if it is, then consider how she went this far alone to simply get the message across."

A bit impressed the eighth captain says, "So it is true that she came alone." Thoughtfully he then says, "Hmmm it does seem like a strange motive." _(Determined and stupid or very confident and powerful. I wonder which.)_

With a welcoming voice Sumiko honestly says, "Hey, as much as I love both of your company I really haven't much time before we get interrupted by more soul reapers. So Jūshirō can we move this along? I am ready." She grabs out her Tanto and keenly waits without a prepared stance.

Vaguely worried and eyeing her weapons Shunsui can already guess what she means but asks nevertheless, "Ready for what?"

Ukitake coolly responds, "She commanded I fight her, but even with her current murderous intent, I know she will not kill me. She might not even be able to."

(Hmpf. I will let that one pass Jūshirō. It can be decided when we fight.)

Concerned and sceptical Kyōraku asks, "How can you be so sure?"

"I can just tell. I am told that I am good at judging a soul's character. Now is a good a time as any to put it to the test." He faces Sumiko and takes out his sword and widens his stance in preparation but does not move to do more than that.

Disappointed, Sumiko knows she has to move this along faster, "Awww come on. you not gonna release your Zanpakutō Jūshirō? you won't stand a chance if you don't. Let me prove it to you if you insist on underestimating me." Sumiko holds her dark Katana horizontally to her body and rests the Tanto in its middle, then slices downwards with the Tanto and hungrily yells, "Devour the Strong, Jaakuna Hebi no Inu." By releasing the Tanto it changes into a black sphere the size of a soccer ball, but her Katana remains in its permanently released form of its black and dark grey blade. The black orb has a line of red stitching along one half of its curve, the Tanto's short hilt where the chain connects and two triangular bumps which act like ears to compliment the large white crosses where its eyes should to be.

Sumiko detaches Jaakuna from Sakerarenai Chi's form and leisurely swings him round his glass chain in her right hand. She does not remove the spiked ring from her neck and keeps it on as an illusion of a piece of jewellery. With her complete spiritual pressure able to be felt by both Ukitake and Shunsui Sumiko must admit she is dissatisfied that they do not react the way she wished they would.

(To be fair though, what can I expect when they go to face Yamamoto, who is extremely powerful- like five times more than myself- and they will not even flinch with him?) They only deepen their grave expressions as they realise her sincerity and it unnerves Sumiko. (Such sour pusses. Why can't they just enjoy the thrill of a fight? No one's gonna die here. Not under my watch.)

Irritated and saddened by their seriousness, Sumiko comments, "I see that my display is something that cannot impress the two of you. But then again neither can ol'Yammas. It's a shame. But you know that even though power is destructive it also has beauty in it as well. And it's not like I plan on doing any permanent damage here, so come on Jūshirō. Still think I'm not worthy of you Shikai release? If you'll not properly prepare, I'll be forced to attack you regardless." Feeling cruel, Sumiko sincerely says, "And as a warning, you will die. Thus, defend yourself Ukitake."

Trying to avoid conflict, Shunsui sighs, adjusts his hat downwards then says, "Yare yare. Is there no talking her out of this Ukitake?" _(What a chore. But I guess she must be stopped either way.)_

With a face of gravity and concentration Ukitake reluctantly takes the challenge. "No. She has made it perfectly clear that she will not be leaving without a strong fight."

"Wouldn't you want me to fight her instead or are you sure you are up to it?"

Even with his next words Jūshirō forces himself to suppress a coughing fit making his voice slightly strained, "I am at full health for the moment," _(Lier.)_..."but we will have to see if I have the stamina." He points his blade at Sumiko horizontally and at eye level in front of him with one hand griping his forearm, giving in to Sumiko's demands. With a burst of energy, he strongly commands, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade. Sōgyo no Kotowari."

As his blade slowly peels apart, a large red rope at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall, until five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the sealed Zanpakutō, and the tsuba extends a little bit up the blade. About halfway along the length of the Zanpakutō, a second blade juts out from the inside of the main blade and extends back towards the hilt, running parallel to the main blade. The cutting edge of the second blade curiously enough faces inwards instead of outwards.

Glad to finally get her way, Sumiko attacks first. "Ikuzo Ukitake. Just think of this battle like deadly training. Then we might still have some fun." She rapidly flash steps up close to Ukitake and spins while she strikes with her sword diagonally across his front. Seeing the attack and not really confused by its flashy movement, Ukitake expertly uses Shunpō backwards, evading the attack and gaining some distance between them. Sumiko pauses for a split second to laugh with glee. (He still seems so slow. HA. hahahaha. This is so much FUN.)

Observing from the top of the grassy hill as his friend and the Ryoka constantly launch at each other, clash and split apart again at a speed that would not be visible to the untrained eye, Shunsui decides that he will see where this fight takes Ukitake before possibly interfering. (_If I can decipher her Shikai then maybe it would be better if I fight her. Ukitake works well with spiritually released attacks rather than keeping it purely physical. He seems to be holding his own for now, but who knows how this Ryoka will play or what hidden techniques she has. Maybe his specialty in Kidō won't be enough. I hope he doesn't strain himself. His illness may take its toll on him before the battles end.)_

As Ukitake tries to gain distance once more, Sumiko quickly follows, staying on top of him to not allow him to opportunity to call forth any Kidō. Still rushing forwards in mid-air Sumiko throws Jaakuna to awaken and have him attack of his own volition. As intended, as soon as she let go of the chain she allows it to convert into the long black tendril extension to Jaakuna's body resulting in its hilt disappearing. Also, the stitching sealing Jaakuna's mouth gruesomely pulls apart revealing his yellow needle-sharp spiral of teeth and his bloody saliva which spills generously through the air.

Ukitake's eyes widen when Sumiko effortlessly catches up with his Shunpō and he hurriedly uses both his swords to block the assumed monster trying to bite his face off. He avoids Jaakuna's attempt at wrapping his scaly body around his Zanpakutō by whipping him away as soon as he came too close. Yet before Jaakuna is projected at a safe distance he spits his saliva onto Ukitake. He misses his intended goal, Jūshirō's face, but gets some on the front of his coat making it look as if he has been clumsily stabbed.

Kyōraku has a good enough view of Jūshirō's face to know if he truly had been injured, so he does not become alarmed even with the sight of blood on his friend's clothes. _(That snake looked desperate for its liquids to get on Ukitake, maybe it is not harmless when in the bloodstream.)_

While Ukitake deflects Jaakuna's attack, Sumiko attempts to stab the right side of his ribs.

(To be honest, I don't think anyone could stand against me. I could simply open a portal and trap them in a void or if I become desperate open one to Hell. Or I could even remove a limb or their head with a portal enclosing around them. Too easy. Unless they can avoid my portals of course. My teleportation should be better kept secret for now.)

Ukitake makes a quick scan of the area keeping the snake thing in his peripheral vision as to not let it attack without his knowledge. It is nearby on his left so when he flees to avoid Sumiko's jab he uses his quickest Shunpō through the small opening left for him. He keeps his torso closely guarded just in case Sumiko decides to press further forwards to stab into his lung but even with the opportunity she is not that cruel to attack at the place of which he would be most vulnerable, especially because of his illness.

When he lands a safe distance from his swift opponents he slides an extra three meters because of the intense speed at which he had to travel at to dodge her attack. He stands exceptionally defensive, ready for her next move but does not attack himself. _(She may want a serious fight, but I will not attack such youth simply for her persistent pursuit in bloodshed. This leads to the obvious question; How can I defeat her? Bakud_ō_ seems my only option.)_

Sumiko straightens and Jaakuna hisses to her left. She gives him a courteous nod and it results in giving permission for him to attack further. He slithers with his own speed enhancing technique and launches himself at Jūshirō's face once more, but before he is stopped by the first blade he uses his fastest aerial movement to divert his focused attack to Ukitake's leg instead. The captain did not expect this move, yet instinctively steps backwards and blocks Jaakuna's attack with his other sword. Jaakuna growls, furious from being cheated out of his taste of blood and chews viciously on the blade smothering it with the slick scarlet liquid oozing from his gaping orifice.

Ukitake will not go down easily and Sumiko expects no less from such a highly experienced captain. In preparation for Sumiko's next attack Jūshirō violently shakes the leech off his Zanpakutō and stands strong, expecting her next strike to come at any moment.

(No matter how good you are Captain, if Jaakuna gets his poisonous spit in a wound of yours that'll be your undoing. Looks like I may have to use this after all. His double sword kendo is too good for me to cut him directly.)

Sumiko dashes towards her opponent but this time she has her choker lift and expand from around her neck. She has her spiky portal split and reduces one to become as small as a golf ball while whipping out the expanded larger bladed ring horizontally at Ukitake's torso.

_(She can use her jewellery as a weapon?) _The quickly approaching ring turns vertical just as Jūshirō blocks it.

A perfect circle now lies between the old captain and the Ryoka. _(What is she up to?) _

She has the smaller portal discreetly position itself close against Ukitake's outer thigh within his flowing uniform and she smirks at the accomplishment. _(I don't like the look on her face.)_

She speedily moves to pierce his torso through the positioned empty portal and evilly smirks while she whispers, "Gotchya." The portal has just been activated and black mist quickly darkens the rings centre.

Sensing something off, Jūshirō tries to get out of the way but because he does not know of the secret portal aimed at his leg or the fact that Sumiko can create portals, the stab is inevitable. He cries out in excruciating pain as the blade slices through his muscles, tendons, ligaments and bone and exits through his thigh, somewhat digging into his other leg as well. He instinctively rests on his unharmed leg in a crouch. Since he feels where the entrance point of the blade comes from, Ukitake puts one of his swords on the floor and then he rips off his pants leg and grabs the small ring resting next to the profusely bleeding wound.

At this time Sumiko has purposefully not removed her sword from the first portal so when Jūshirō removes the portal from alongside his leg, he strains as he slowly pulls Sumiko's blade with it. He holds the ring with the protruding glistening ruby blade for closer inspection and bitingly comments, "So you can create portals Ryoka? Handy technique you have there. I wonder what else you can do."

Sumiko does not give him any indication of informing him of her other secret skills, not that she has many more; she just prepares for another attack soon from Jaakuna.

_**(What a delightfully fulfilling taste this one has Sumiko. We should kill him.)**_

Shunsui stands more attentively with the discovery of the Ryoka's Shikai ability. He only hears his friend scream and manages to see the girl stab the blackened ring and Ukitake pull the reddened blade from his leg. Even with the limited information Shunsui easily deduces the results of the attack though he did not hear Jūshirō's words. _(Portals? I've never seen that type of Zanpakutō before. Where in the world did this girl come from?)_

Sumiko is only mildly concerned for his wellbeing because she knows of his extreme durability. "Can you continue Jūshirō or do I have to finish you right now?"

_(She sounds serious, but I doubt those words truly hold any malice. I saw how she looks at Kyōraku and I. It is not hatred or any ill intent. If anything, it was love and admiration. This may be another way of hers to ask for me to get serious. That's not going to happen Ryoka.) _

Sumiko slides her crimson sword from the portal Jūshirō holds and lets the rings forcibly fall away from his grip. Hebi Inu eagerly slithers up to her drenched Katana which points at the floor and despite its sharpness wraps his long misty tongue all the way up and down it, greedily lapping up the blood dripping from its point and length. Within the depths of her mind, Sumiko hears a soft and seductive voice whisper. _**(Deliciousssss.) **_

She shivers from the sensations she receives from Hebi Inu's infatuation and tries to not let his emotions control her actions in spilling more of its delectableness for them to consume. It is tempting for Sumiko to lose control and her eyes dimly glow an orange hue as she sways with her decision.

Chanting throughout her mind all Jaakuna can demand is; _**(More power. Get more power. KILL. KILL HIM Sumiko and you will have the POWER. The power you CRAVE.)**_

(Wow Jaakuna. I really have to keep a tight rein on you, don't I? No wonder ya're not your own Zanpakutō.)

After finishing hissing from the pain, Ukitake finally replies. His calm voice successfully snaps Sumiko from her homicidal thoughts. Although friendly, Ukitake's voice is laced with pain as he says, "Ahh. Somehow, I do not think you really care right now about 'how I am'. You just want to win. A little blood doesn't seem to scare you. In fact, it seems to do the exact opposite, Ryoka. Maybe you are more like Zaraki-taichō than I had originally thought."

(Is he….stalling? Desperate times for desperate measures I guess. Fine by me.) Disgusted by the comparison, Sumiko huffs and folds her arms, "Che. No way Ukitake. I may love to fight but I'm no crazy masochist like Kenpachi. I'll admit I'm a little sadistic, sure, but he is way too extreme. I just don't mind winning…all the time…I guess."

_(She sounds as if she honestly knows who I am talking about. How does she know so much about our people and operations?)_

Sumiko looks upwards and to the left in thought, "This is the first serious sword fight I've ever had, so I think I'll find how I truly feel about battling later. Fair enough?"

_(She has never seriously fought with someone else before? Good technique for someone who has claims to have only causally trained.)_ He quietly chants under his breath and Sumiko realises he is using healing Kidō.

Narrowing her eyes, Sumiko is curious to see how good the Kaidō is at healing him. His hand faintly glows light green from his administrations and Sumiko can see his bleeding stopping.

He continues the conversation hoping Sumiko will let him finish recovering. "Hmmm you make a good point, although you are quite willing to attack hard and fast, aren't you? Not really afraid to get your hands dirty." _(Just a little bit longer and I will have the inside of this wound healed as well.)_

Jaakuna however is not so keen on waiting for their idle chatter to come to its natural end. With the blood completely cleaned from the blade, he becomes insatiable and feels that he needs more. _**(I think this Shinigami's power isss the more savoursome SsSumiko. Let'sss get more. Let's devour all hisss blood.) **_

(You are like a vampire snake dog Jaakuna. You speak as if you would somehow die without bloods warmth and power coursing through ya.)

With their silent conversation Sumiko does not move to stop or encourage what she knows Hebi Inu is planning to do.

As expected Jaakuna does not linger for Ukitake to completely get his bearings and approaches to attack without delay. He makes unwaveringly precise and rapid strikes, like only a snake can, to every vital opening he can find.

With the approaching threat Ukitake quickly surrenders his healing procedure and takes proper hold of both his swords in preparation to defend once more. Even weakened from his cripple leg, he still manages to block every one of the relentless attacks, but only because he can manipulate his twin swords so professionally. Without two swords or his expertise Ukitake would have no chance against Jaakuna's ferociously concentrated bites. Of course, it does not help that he is merely defending and not attacking.

Shrugging off the previous conversation, Sumiko gradually bounds over to join the fight. Even though she thinks that Jūshirō would not be fully listening she happily replies with, "Well what kind of soul reaper would I be if I did not have the resolve to fight with the best that I have?" (It's kinda ironic for me to say such a thing because even though this is fun and all I know neither of us are truly going all out. Jūshirō hasn't even attacked us once for fucks sake. I am not giving him any real openings for using any Kidō which is at least one good planned strategy.)

Ukitake is beginning to struggle to keep up with Jaakuna's insistent brutality and he knows that if Sumiko comes to help, he will be all but dead. He takes his wisest option and uses his available quarter Shunpō to frequently yet narrowly avoid being attacked by both Sumiko and Hebi Inu at the same time.

Sumiko purposefully stays at a distance where she cannot properly reach Jūshirō with Kera. Instead of proper vital strikes she makes tactical movements as she wishes to make him perturbed by her presence. Pretending to repeatedly and rapidly stab dangerously close to his throat, Sumiko has a passing thought. (Wish he would take us seriously. I know he is brilliant at practicing Kidō, so why does he not even _attempt_ to use it? I know we are trying to stop him but come on surely there would have been an opening. Grrrrr. It's probably his honour or something stupid like that which prevents him from properly fighting us.)

Deciding that this fight has become too unfair, Shunsui interferes with Sumiko's fifteenth hazardous slice at Jūshirō's neck by materialising directly in front of her face with a block.

Ukitake is very capable of blocking but decides to put absolute trust in Shunsui and turns his back on them to concentrate on the antagonistically determined Dake.

As Ukitake hurries away to fight his own battle, Kyōraku attacks with a stab aimed at Sumiko's head but since he has not released his Shikai he is narrowly too slow to catch her by surprise.

Sumiko holds up her hand and has her ring to instantly split and create a portal in front of where Shunsui is stabbing and small one directly above his shoulder. He sees the blackening portal appear at the last microsecond and pulls back to block Sumiko's next slicing counter at his arm.

Their swords sing and spark from the pressure exerted against each other, locked in a match of power. Although their blades strain with the intenseness of the power struggle, Kyōraku has a clam stoic air in contrast to Sumiko, who keeps a bizarre grin plastered on her face.

Eventually they start to dart around the dusty training ground and push off each other to gain adequate distance. They clash repeatedly, meeting in the middle, only to appear as if dancing in their high-energy death match.

As much as she was enjoying how long they were fighting for, impatience and fright causes Sumiko to shout out a command, "Jaakuna. Stop fooling around and finish Jūshirō already." (Shunsui may get serious then who know what will happen.)

She jabs at Shunsui's chest numerous times in almost unseeable successions. He easily blocks them all yet is forced to back away from the onslaught. When he has retreated far enough, Sumiko disappears and reoccurs at a safe distance from her fight. He does not follow, but waits for her plan to be revealed.

Exasperation makes its ugly head known as Sumiko demands, "Actually come 'ere you daft blood sucker." Dake makes no hesitation in his blind journey for bloody vigour to appear at Sumiko's side. Pleased that he listened Sumiko mockingly says, "Good Jaakuna Dake."

He viciously growls in her direction emphasising his hiss bouncing through her mind. _**(Don't patronise me and get on with your plan already.) **_

Sumiko sighs and says, "Yes, yes Mr Bossy." As she makes a single portal behind her Jaakuna slithers into it and she has it close. (OK Jaakuna it may be a while for ya, but just be prepared for when the portal opens to leap through it and bite. Bite HARD. Got it?)

_**(Sounds good to me.)**_

Her opponents come closer together to back each other up and Sumiko is becoming irritated that they are still not taking her seriously. (What will it take for them to attack properly? Perhaps a near death experience?)

Not truly sounding all too sad despite what she implies, Sumiko says, "Sorry about this Jūshirō~kun, Shunsui~kun, but I cannot let this continue and, so I must abruptly end it. You see I think you two against us is more unfair than us against one of you. SOOoooo good luck."

As she was speaking she shrunk one of her portals with seemingly random exaggerated hand gestures and had it inconspicuously placed at the base of Ukitake's left ankle. Because this ankle is unlike its opposite bare leg, the portal is not a visibly noticeable threat beneath Jūshirō's remaining clothing.

(Oooooooh this is gonna hurt. Eek. Glad I'm not him.)

_**(Hurry it up. How long are you planning on chatting for?)**_

(Shut up and be ready.)

While using her fastest movement to distract Kyōraku with an attack, she briefly holds her hand up pretending to reach out for him, except truthfully opening her toxic portal.

Because of his desperate state, Hebi Inu launches as soon as he sees the white coloured oval appear in the dark emptiness of the void.

Ukitake and Shunsui sense the portal stretch open, but they recognise its meaning too late. Neither have time to stop the attack.

Jūshirō cries out in anguish as Jaakuna relentlessly tears into his soft Achilles heel. _**(Finally. Sweet. Sweet bloooooood.)**_ Jaakuna also wraps his tendril-like body around Ukitake's calve and grips with all his strength so not to be removed. The Dake is in blissful ignorance as powerful blood deeply gushes into his destructive jaws.

As Jūshirō is just about to bring his sword down on Jaakuna to fend him off, Sumiko shoots forwards, crouches and blocks the intended attack.

Mischievously she says, "I can't let you do that dear ol'Jūshirō. Not when the fun has only just begun."

Kyōraku dashes to lethally attack Sumiko from behind, but is denied by her two large whizzing saw blades being manipulated to spiral at his face and torso, forcing him to launch himself backwards instead.

Ukitake breaks out in an unwarranted cold sweat and feels nauseous, weary and slow. _(Have I already used so much energy that my illness is taking its toll on me?) _His knuckles go even paler than their original colour as he struggles to hold up his swords. His hands dip, nullifying his defence and he sways unsteadily on his feet, eventually dropping to his knees in exhaustion. Understanding his frail state all too well Sumiko admires how easy it would be for her to kill the weakened captain right now.

Observing the effects of Jaakuna's poison swiftly taking its effect on Ukitake with clinical interest, Sumiko nods. "Ah. I see that it's working. you see Ukitake; I've never used this on anyone before now. Glad to see it works." Then she points her Katana under his chin forcibly tilting his face to meet hers and with a humourless voice deadpans, "See you in the next life." (Come and stop me Shunsui. I wonder just how far you will go.)

Grinning at her victory, Sumiko convincingly brings her sword back to brutally slice across Ukitake's jugular. Not that she would. Ukitake's even paler sickly complexion merely sways with dulled eyes.

As she had hoped, Shunsui wastes no time to protect Jūshirō even though coming to his aid means having both his shoulders shredded up by her circular saws.

Kyōraku blocks the feigned strike with difficulty due to his wounds, takes Jūshirō onto his back and with his best Shunpō, away to what he deems to be a safe distance from the Ryoka. He is bleeding badly, although not as severely as Ukitake. He has the two big gashes vertically over both shoulders from the saws possibly with broken collarbones and minor cuts streaked along his arms, but Ukitake's blood is being rapidly drained from his body by the giant leech attached to his ankle therefore requiring more urgent attendance.

Jaakuna notices the scent of Shunsui's blood and has it pike his interest more so than Ukitake as he is more powerful, but decides to finish off this captain before going to his next available victim.

(Don't drain him too much Vampire. He does need his blood. I mean it too. Do not take too much.) Sumiko only feels a slight sliver of worry course through her over Dake not answering her command. His emotions of blood obsession almost swirl all rational from her mind.

Acknowledging that the fight has ended, Sumiko puts her sparkling clean long sword back into its sheath, but leaves Jaakuna released with a ditzy smile. She also puts her portals back as décor around her neck. Playfully Simon teases, "Come on Shunsui-kun you cannot believe I truly want to kill 'im. This is all just part of the show." Her eyes are vividly glowing orange with the extremely intoxicatingly signals being sent into her by Jaakuna's euphoric state.

Ignoring Sumiko, Kyōraku puts most of his focus towards his dying friend's form which is currently trembling in his arms. Shunsui gently places his friend half on the floor to rest and cradles him in his arms as he urgently asks him, "Ukitake, what is going on?" His mind starts working mechanically to the cause of his friend's sickly state. "It can't simply be your illness, can it?" He moves to rip Jaakuna from Ukitake's ankle but cannot seem to remove him by force alone.

While he tugs, although Ukitake keeps a stoic face, he can see that he is starting to sweat profusely, grind his teeth and breathe heavily. Jūshirō wretches and projects blood on the floor away from touching Shunsui and coughs violently from his conditions reaction. The blood splatters on the dusty floor and Sumiko feels a smidge of guilt over causing Jūshirō such suffering, but only a little. The feelings projected by the Dake are simply too intoxicating for her to feel too much of a logical emotion such as guilt.

Shunsui wastes no time raising one of his unreleased Zanpakutō to hack Jaakuna off. Sumiko almost misses Shunsui's actions in her high off the wonderful taste of blood, yet senses the danger and before Kyōraku can make any form of incision she calls out, "Jaakuna, return NOW."

Jaakuna unfalteringly releases from Ukitake's flesh but only due to necessity. He feels disappointed and unsatisfied at being commanded away. When Jaakuna's needle fangs quickly slide from Ukitake's ankle, the captain instantly scowls, reaches for the wound and hisses with the agonising sensation.

When he leans back again Ukitake strongly grips Kyōraku's shoulder with his other hand, but before he can say anything passes out and drops his hand from the blood loss and potency of the poison. _(I could feel his freezing temperature through my clothes.) _Expertly wrapping Ukitake's profusely bleeding foot with the sleeves of his pink Kimono, Shunsui quickly checks his friends overall feeble condition. _(Ok symptoms; the bleeding is not stopping, he coughed up blood, he's sweating, extremely cold, pale and has been forced into unconsciousness. He has been poisoned, so how can I help him? Kaidō perhaps? Doubt it but I must try something.)_

Kyōraku sits Jūshirō into an upright position and hovers his hand over the inflicted area. He concentrates and calmly says, "Kaidō number 5, Kire no Kizu." His hand glows an intense yellow but even with his vast knowledge, power and control, the laceration continues to flow freely.

Accepting that he can do nothing else to help his friend, Shunsui tenderly lays Jūshirō's unresponsive body on the floor and stands. He looks murderously at Sumiko. While pointing his sword at her torso he uncharacteristically growls out, "What did you do to him?" _(If this Ryoka doesn't have a good enough answer I am going to release my Zanpakutō and kill her.)_

Hesitantly Sumiko walks two steps closer to Shunsui yet no further as she knows his skills in sword play are much higher than hers. (I know for sure that they were taking it easy on me. I was just lucky with most of my strikes due to my Zanpakutō's abilities.)

She calmly puts her hands up. "Shunsui, I said that I don't intend for anyone to die here today and I must admit it was risky to use that move on him 'cause of his illness but I can fix him. That is, if you let me." Jaakuna slithers up Sumiko's body and onto her shoulders and Sumiko nudges his face affectionately as if to say, 'good job'.

**(Don't think we are gonna get all cosy just because you allowed me a good meal.)**

It irks Kyōraku to see the display of familiarity however he does not know what he expects when the thing is part of her Zanpakutō. _(What does that say about her? Does her personality suck the life from those she meets as well?)_ Not knowing how else to fix the situation he reluctantly nods for Sumiko to do what is necessary to help Ukitake.

(He looks pretty on edge. I would be too though if ma best friend were in this situation.) Though with the intention to help Sumiko does not move and instead says, "Ya know if it makes you feel safer Shunsui, you can hold your Zanpakutō on ma neck as reassurance? I trust you."

_(What is with this girl?) _Irritated that she seems to be wasting time, Shunsui glances at Ukitake and hopelessly says, "Just help him before he gets any worse."

Sumiko leans forwards to examine Jūshirō's state, but does not approach further than the distance she is already at. (The closer I am to an opponent the worse the effects of the poison. If I stay here than at least he can heal faster.) S

he half shrugs, signalling Jaakuna to move to help Ukitake and she mentally whispers after him, (Cure Ukitake's poisoning and stop his bleeding. But do not even think of biting him again or there'll be harsh consequences.)

Confused Shunsui demands, "What are you doing? Come here and help him."

Casually Sumiko explains, "Hebi Inu will deal with the toxins he has inflicted. He's the one who knows the exact dosage to give Ukitake. Whereas I do not. have a lil' faith Shunsui."

_(It is hard to when you have caused my friend such suffering, Ryoka.)_

Hebi Inu slithers directly in front of Ukitake's face and slowly opens his own gaping mouth. Shunsui clenches his sword tighter and is tense with every one of Hebi Inu's movements. Jaakuna then forcibly wriggles his extremely long tongue into Jūshirō's mouth and makes him, with his tail pushing on his chin, bite off a piece of it to swallow.

Jūshirō body thrashes against the sensation of swallowing something in his unconscious state, but Hebi Inu blocks his nose and keeps his mouth shut forcing him to consume the medicine. Since that part of the healing process is done, Jaakuna slides over to remove the cloth from his ankle so he can stop the bleeding. It is almost completely soaked with blood and Jaakuna feels tempted to take the cloth when he finishes.

Because he sees that Jaakuna is having difficulty and was obviously about to simply tear the cloth to shreds, Shunsui undoes his work for him. _(I wonder how this creature sees. Its 'eyes' are quite creepy.) _

Jaakuna nods in thanks to Kyōraku and moves to tend to the horrid wound he had inflicted. Sticking his long misty white tongue out, it slightly dissolves and bubble. When the process was done he then sensually licks the white formula all around the shredded flesh spreading it until the skin shallowly heals, stopping the bleeding.

**(Mmmmmmm.)**

(Stop it Jaakuna. It's sick.)

In just under two minutes Ukitake has a normal temperature, is breathing regularly again and is sleeping instead of being unconscious.

**(You forget that I am YOUR Zanpakutō Shūnn. Created and tailored to be with **_**you**_** and **_**you**_** alone. And before you can say anything, no Yoichi doesn't count right now. Don't say **_**'it's sick'**_** when I am part of your very soul. Idiot.)**

Deeming it safe enough, Sumiko walks over to stand next to Jūshirō and Dake. In fascination of Jaakuna's work, she exclaims, "So that is the effect Hebi Inu can have on someone. Very impressive Jaakuna. But you really are bad, aren't you? I bet chya don't even feel a sliver of remorse for the pain you have caused considering the delight you experienced while tasting his blood. Am I right?" (I know you know that our emotions are connected. I felt your thrill when you saw Ukitake in pain and tasting his blood. Sadist.)__

**(Not like you did not enjoy the feelings I was experiencing too. You're just as sadistic as I am. You did not even try to stop me from attacking. You were too busy thinking about the power in his blood like I was.)**

The Dake somehow manages to shrug as his response.

"Hmmmm. I will not dignify that with an answer. Alright back you come." Sumiko picks Jaakuna up by his tail and wills him to return into his bladed form. She then sheaths her Tanto and reattaches its clear chain to her Katana. The chain changes to a vibrant red as the absorbed blood from Jaakuna easily streams into Kera's form and in turn transfers the power taken into Sumiko.

Realising that all they can do is wait for Ukitake to regain consciousness, Shunsui sits close by with a grimace from his wounds irritaiton.

Sumiko joins him and they casually chat while they monitor Jūshirō's recovery.


	8. Chapter 8

**Travel Partners**

**PART 8**

Sumiko hesitantly breaks the peace. "Shunsui?" His mellow coffee gaze drifts over to meet her uncertain one. "Ummmm. How are your wounds? Do you need some Kaidō assistance? I'm not too sure how to do it, but if you tell me I can give it a try." She sits on her side and with her free hand gestures to his blood streaked clothing. "It looks painful."

_(It's like kindness or blood-lust with this girl. No in between.)_ "I am fine. It's irritating, and I will go to division four with Ukitake later, but I will be right until then. It has stopped bleeding after all." _(Broken collarbones are always a pain but easy enough to heal in the hospital.)_

After a pregnant pause Sumiko moves back to sitting cross-legged and Shunsui suspiciously asks, "Is all what you told Ukitake really true? You simply came to pick a fight and prepare us for an upcoming battle? How could you know of this future event if you are not part of it yourself?"

"I just saw them commit some suspicious actions is all. Ask Jūshirō about what I said later. I can't be bothered to say it all again. Let me have some mysteries." She starts to play with the reddened chain and becomes a little absent minded with the dropped conversation.

Compliant with how she will not say more on the subject Shunsui feels he can get what she would disclose from Ukitake regardless. He slowly places his straw hat to the floor. "You know, escape from here will be very difficult now that you have caused such a ruckus. You are tough, and I am sure you will probably find a quick way out," He chuckles a bit, "maybe even with those handy portals of yours, but if you are found by too many captains I am sure it could make your situation desperate..."

She is sure that she can somehow use a Senkaimon so isn't too worried. "You really have no suggestions? I thought being a captain meant you were more knowledgeable or something. Surely, I could just force someone to open the Senkaimon for me eh? A little torture and people 'll do anything I'm sure." (Not that I would like to do something like that, but I might as well start my portrayed reputation now.)

Shunsui sighs at that being a possible option in the Ryoka's mind. "If you are prepared to do something like that, then I am sure you will, although security around that area would be really tight. Especially now. You will have to be careful Sumiko."

She is surprised so her voice some out higher than she intends for it to. "Why would you care if I escape or not?" She clears her throat. "Aren't I the Big Bad Ryoka that you're supposed to imprison or have executed? I did just put your friend in mortal danger." (I know I am not helping my case, but I have faith in Shunsui's priorities.)

"Ukitake sees good within you. Even with the results of our battle, I trust his judgement more than any other. And you chose to save him when you could have just as easily escaped and left him for dead as a distraction. It proves that a little of what he said is true."

A twitch of Ukitake's eyebrows catches Sumiko's attention and so, to escape the conversation becoming too sentimental, she exclaims, "Hey. Look Shunsui, he's waking up."

The duo quickly shuffles and rise from where they were sitting to get closer to Ukitake, eagerly awaiting reassurance that he has recovered.

Ukitake sluggishly raises one hand to hold his head. "That is some powerful poison you have there Shūnn. Aah…"

He reaches to feel his injured foot and frowns at the pain, but notices that the exterior skin barely has any visible markings from the attack. All that remains as proof of the mauling is a pink tinge of tenderness, left over blood smears and a lingering searing pain. _(__The insides must be just as bad as when that thing bit me. It healed the skin but not the damage beneath. Fascinating ability.)_

Groggily Ukitake moves his head to sway from side to side and with the movement Sumiko takes the time to admire how some of his lengthy colourless hair, which came loose during the battle, flows in front of his drowsy chocolate eyes. "How long…was I out for?"

Sumiko is glad to give him answers, "Only a couple of minutes or so. Sorry 'bout your ankle. Jaakuna gets a bit vicious when I give him permission to cause harm. He really loves the taste of blood. Gives us power and all that."

Sumiko states the fact of her last sentence airily though Kyōraku keeps that bit of information in mind.

Confused in his sleepy state the white-haired man asks, "Who's Jaaku?"

"It's Jaa-ku-na, but anyways, he's the snake-like part of ma Zanpakutō which attached himself onto your leg like the giant vampiric leech that he is_**.**_"__

_**(Hey…I can still hear you, you know…)**_

Shunsui kneels beside his friend and gets to the question he had been dying to ask. "How are you feeling Ukitake?" His hand gently skims over his friend's ankle in concern. Ukitake lets him, comfortable with the closeness of the examination.

Reminiscent-like Jūshirō says, "I feel as if I have slept for days. However, my ankle and leg feel like they are on fire, but other than that all's well. All that is left now is to recover."

He lightly coughs and clears his throat and both Shinigami nearby are happy it is not a violent attack and that there is no blood like before.

Rushed as she stands, Sumiko's voice is filled with happiness, "Good fight Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō, but now I must take my leave."

Kyōraku stops his administrations and looks at Sumiko as he stands attentively to the approaching souls he feels coming.

Sumiko takes no notice as she obliviously continues. "Soul reapers will definitely be here any minute to detain me. Thank you so much for the thrilling battle." She puts a light hand on Kyōraku's shoulder careful not to irritate his wounds and flirtatiously says, "I may even be back to fight you some more in a month or so Shunsui~kun. You sure are an interesting one."

Giving a sly wink to Kyōraku, Sumiko turns to leave, but stops with the thousand soul reapers and four captains swarming in and around the grounds. (Shit. That's a fuck ton of Shinigami. I really must work on my energy sensing. Can't really practice that alone though ay? Looks like I'll be using my teleportation to escape after all. If that doesn't work, I'll just force someone to get the Senkaimon open for me. Done. If they can use the Senkaimon from in the Seireitei surely I can use the Dangai too, but…I can't exactly remember if I can.)

Sumiko identifies the captains strolling towards her automatically and names them in her head. (Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng, and Sajin Komamura. Oh, yeh, Komamura's face's fully covered and so are his 'paws'. Does he have paws? Meh, I don't care. I forgot he used to dress like that though. All these captains just for lil' ol'me? Come on people talk 'bout backup overkill. Or maybe not. I _am_ pretty amazing.)

Before the Ryoka can touch her weapons captain Kuchiki points at her, Shunpōs closer and breezily monotones, "Bakudō 63, Sajō Sabaku." which rapidly ensnares her.

A thick glowing yellow chain bolts from the sky and wraps around her arms pinning them to her torso, restricting all her movements.

(Not today Byakuya. You are nowhere as near my level.)

Raising her Reiatsu to its absolute limit without releasing her full power, Sumiko roars and writhes just for the show of it. As she strains against the chain her energy whirls, leaving the average Shinigami breathless from her high energy. With a burst of yellow electric Reishi and air, she finally breaks free from the bind.

The lesser soul reapers cover their eyes and bend their legs to steady themselves from the strong dusty wind and Reishi released, but the four captains stay immovable and stoic. The yellow Reishi remaining glitters to the floor like celebratory confetti made of light and small green electric energy from Sumiko herself sparkles along the grounds as it fizzles out.

(That's better. He hee. Baka Byakuya.) Grinning mischievously at everyone, Sumiko frees her Katana and promptly releases the ring from around her neck, puts it on the floor and wills for it to activate.

Captain Suì-Fēng hastily yells commands to her troops, "Move in. Do not let the Ryoka escape."

But it is too late. Sumiko has already created a link to teleport to the opposite end of the Seireitei. (I didn't want them to discover I could do this. Dammit. Whatever.)

"Bye, bye now Captains~. Maybe we can play another time." Sumiko falls through the portal at her feet while waving in sarcastic happiness.

However not really paying much attention once more, she accidently arrives in Captain Yamamoto's office instead of near the southern or eastern gate where she had initially intended. Teleportation takes a lot more concentration than she gives it.

_**Back at squad 13s' Training grounds**_

Shunsui and Jūshirō help each other stand and the remaining captains except for Suì-Fēng gather around the injured party to gain some inkling as to what transpired here. Suì-Fēng is busy scolding her troops and commanding that they spread across the Seireitei to find the Ryoka in the background.

Komamura is first to speak to the injured. "How is it that two of our strongest captains could not contain the intruder?" _(Perhaps we were wrong to doubt Ichimaru-taichō's intentions at the meeting.)_

Resting heavily with his arm around Shunsui, Ukitake slothfully responds, "Although this is an important matter I believe that I am bleeding internally and Kyōraku here is also wounded." _(__I really do not want to be here right now. I just want to sleep.)_ "We shall give you all our reports as soon as our injuries have been dealt with." _(Surely this can wait. It will be a good time to let her escape. She doesn't want to fight any more than the rest of us do right now. Well maybe except for Zaraki.)_

Sajin grunts in reluctant understanding and Zaraki with his pink haired daughter, Yachiru, on his shoulder, wordlessly dashes off to hopefully find the Ryoka before the stealth squad.

The soul reapers not of division 2 scatter except for Rukia and Nanao who hurry to the aid of their commanders.

Shunsui comments with mirth, "There you my lil'Nanao~. You missed all the action. Where were you?"

Tersely the strict looking woman informs him. "I went to Ukitake-taichō's office looking for you. When I was passing a room to find you I instead found Kuchiki-fukutaichō screaming to be released from a high level Bakudō placed on her."

Kyōraku playfully scolds, "My my, Ukitake~taichō. You bound your own lieutenant? How unprofessional. Or should I say indecent?"

Ukitake rolls his eyes at his friends' humorous distraction.

Kyōraku reaches above him to adjust his Sugegasa until he realises it is no longer perched on his cranium and scruffs the back of his head instead. _(I feel a little lost without my hat.) _"Fetch my Sugegasa will you please Nanao?"

She scoffs and rolls her eyes but does as he asks.

Byakuya's icy calm voice reaches his ears, killing Shunsui's banter. "I am also curious as to how she escaped such talent. This is highly unusual for both of you. Your combined skills should have been more than enough to take one Ryoka and yet here you both are injured and without the Ryoka in sight."

Nanao has returned at this time and plonks the Sugegasa on her captain's head. He gives a nod to her and smiles before he turns and to counter Kuchiki's statements. "What do you want us to say? You can see that we fought her. All I can say is we lost, and with our lives. Let's just appreciate that for a moment."

Jūshirō also pitches in. "Not all Ryoka are the same Kuchiki-taichō. This one just so happened to be very strong and a bit underestimated."

Kuchiki glares but keeps his mask on tight thinking of reasons for the events to have transpired behind cold eyes.

A hell butterfly flutters into Suì-Fēngs view and alerts her that all captains are required to return to their posts. She disappears from the grounds and the rest of her squad soon follow suit.

The insect informs each captain and they all hurry back to their battle stations, except for Shunsui and Jūshirō who are guided away by their lieutenants to heal at division four.

Further into the Seireitei, Kenpachi's crazy grin widens at the prospect of such a skilled and powerful opponent. _(__**I hope the Ryoka will stick around. I have to find her before the other captains finish her off.)**_

He continues his dash towards the vague area where he last sensed Sumiko's now hidden spiritual signature, but is stopped by a bug irritably flapping in his face. _**(Oh, what is it now?)**_With his eagerness for carnage which he expects to eventually come across, he ignores the notifications request and charges ahead to hopefully catch the Ryoka.

_**In Yamamoto's office**_

For the first time Sumiko feels the dreaded sinking fear as she whispers, "Oh shit." (I can't take him. Nah-uh, not yet. At least I still have ma sword out. Maybe I can still escape. I think I have time for a little chat though.)

Genryūsai Shigekuni lifts his head from the supposed report he was reading through the sound of Sumiko's murmured curse. With his gravelly voice he angrily demands, "What have you come here for Ryoka?" _(Not to mention how did she get in here?)_

Giggling nervously Sumiko shakily smiles to hide her embarrassment and fear. "Heh, you know, just being neither here nor there. Main thing is it doesn't matter ol'Yamma. Don't worry your bones any longer. I am leaving now that I have what I came here for."

He stands from his desk. "And what did you come here for?"

"A good fight. I would love more, but one against four captains is not a fair fight. It would be as much as a blood bath for me as it would be for you captains." **(I wouldn't mind a blood bath you know.) **Ignoring the voice in her brain, Sumiko continues sweetly and without a break, "Relax, I'll be back in the future, so don't miss me too much."

Despite her anxiety she gives a confidently playful smile in contrast to his permanently set frown.

She hears a polite knock at the door just before she creates another portal and leaps through it. This time she knows where she wants to end up and arrives safely in the Dangai.

(It's a bit risky but I need to get back to the cave, so I can get back to training. It's quite surprising that this portal from inside the Seireitei works.)

Once again, she hits the lilac ground running and hopes that she can get through in one piece. (I am pretty sure for some reason this portal only works out of the Seireitei instead of in unless you have a Hell Butterfly. Stupid Sekkiseki walls. They make no sense.)

Thankfully Sumiko does not run into the Kōtotsu and makes it outside the Seireitei and into the Rukongai without a hitch. (Lucky me.)

But then she realises something. (Aww man.) With an annoyed groan she comments, "Gehh, now I am gonna have to hide for another month. The troops 'll be searching hard to find me."

(Whatever. I'm too happy that, now with an actual fight to compare swordplay with, I can practice my techniques and strategies properly instead just guessing with Kera. He's a real good teacher because he remembers all the training he had done before, but it's always good to shake it up a bit with different styles of fighting. This is so exciting. Hey Bad Dake, I didn't know you could talk to me while released in this plane. Why hasn't Kera spoken up?)

_**(I do not know why he cannot speak in his sword form. Perhapsss only one Zanpakutō can speak at a time to avoid conflict? I believe it hasss to do with how I have Sakerarenai Chi's ears. Perhaps such a simple thing has caused me to be able to hear your voice but not for Sakerarenai Chi to hear you.)**_

(Are you proud of being so different from other Zanpakutō?)

_**(If I had it my way I would not wish to be a half needy parasite. If I were a whole Zanpakutō then I would not have to rely so much on Sakerarenai Chi for my existence. Without him taking me in I would not have survived, whereas he would be fine. Although I dare say that he would feel emptier with me gone. I feel our abilities have grown to complement and complete each other.)**_

Sumiko takes in his information with fascination. She does not know about the life Kera and Bad had before they met Yoichi as she had never written about their past to begin with. It also sparks the curiosity within her that, if she hadn't written it and yet it exists, perhaps this world is real after all? Knowing this makes her eager to hear more, but more pressing matters are at hand.

She has ended up in the Southern Rukongai. Jaakuna accepts Sumiko's train of thought and does not press the discussion any further. (Apparently controlling the direction of the Dangai when inside the Seireitei was harder than I anticipated. If only I had a Hell butterfly at the time. The Seireitei will be on high alert for any release of my Reiryoku. I better do it the old fashion way and walk to the cave or they probably will discover ma temporary home. Now wouldn't that be just fab?)

Sumiko wanders through the streets of the southern Rukon district to the right and follows along the giant walls of the Seireitei hoping to get to the western gate by nightfall. If walking takes too long, then she fears that she may have to use her Zanpakutō to travel to the world of the living.

She really does not want to do that though. Coming back to stay with Kisuke and Yoruichi, like a pathetic outcast, is her last resort. (Maybe I can accept getting back to them in another month when I absolutely have to go back. I don't really wanna sleep outside either though. Oh no.)

She face-palms leaving a red mark on her forehead. The stinging pain helps clear her idiocy and better scold herself for being so carelessly forgetful. (I forgot. It takes 10 bloody days to get between each gate. Fuck. Sleeping outside it will be. Unless someone is kind enough to help a Ryoka out. Hehehe. Unlikely. I think they are quite scared of me to be honest.)

The scarce villager's eyes burn into her skin and Sumiko knows that she is not welcome here. (Not like they can do anything to me. I could take them all down. Weaklings. But getting on their bad side is not the way to go here. I need to somehow not be threatening. I look cute, so maybe feigning helplessness could work?)

She takes her chance as the sun sets and the souls scurry to get home, to ask someone for a night's residence, but no amount of sympathies had worked. Everyone is too afraid, so she cannot even get close to asking for help, not to mention a full sentence, before they practically run away.

Sumiko has no choice but to continue her journey alone and is annoyed that there is no longer a soul in sight. (Maybe sleeping in or under a tree won't be too bad.)

The moon rises, and Sumiko walks over to a large tree in the near distance. It is around 5 metres tall and has many small dark green leaves adorning its branches. Thinking that if it rains this could be sufficient shelter Sumiko moves to seat herself in between its large protruding roots. (Not very warm, but what do I really expect; I'm wedged between two fresh pieces of timber.) Sumiko knows it is still early, but the fights she handled were the most excitement she has had for a while and she easily falls into a dreamless slumber.

The tanned soul reaper wakes with the sunrise and is very parched and famished. Energy from Ukitake's blood is all that keeps her going. Although it makes her feel energetic it does not stop her empty stomach from complaining. She grips her abdomen as the uncomfortable emptiness cramps her stomach.

Grumbling to herself, Sumiko stiffly rises from the trees embrace and slowly moves back to the tiled path towards the wall. "Geehhhh I hate being hungry…..Great now I have to become a thief. That's gonna make fast word of it and no one 'll ever trust me. Brilliant."

She power-walks, eager to arrive in less than 10 days, but because she is becoming hungrier faster, her scowl and manner is making her even less approachable.

By the afternoon the energy taken from the blood is running very low, so she starts to walk at a more conserving pace. (This may do me some good. Weight loss and endurance training I guess. I hate endurance training. Though it's not like I've a choice.)

Despite her foul mood she notices three scared kids scuffle into an alleyway to get away from an older woman who maliciously stalks them. As it is getting darker and shadows start to grey the surrounding area. Sumiko stops to think. (I bet they are in trouble. Poor kids. I might as well help. Since it is dark by now at least they won't know what I look like, so rumours won't spread.) She diverts from her path and seems to glide as she follows them into the gloom.

The woman threatening the kids starts to growl at them by saying, "You pieces of garbage. How dare you come around this neighbourhood? You are nothing but street rats by the looks of you. I bet you're here to steal. That's why you were snooping around my house and the markets today, isn't it?" She huffs peevishly and brandishes a large wooden spoon from the insides of her wide sleeved and bland kimono. With a creepy smile she says, "I should teach you all a lesson."

She takes a purposeful step closer to them when an annoyed Sumiko strolls towards the group.

Two of the older children are standing in front of a pre-schooler kid and the angry woman looms close in front of them, prepared with her spoon for if or when they try and make an escape.

Still peeved from hunger, Sumiko's voice comes out rougher than she intends for it to be. "Hey old lady. Don't worry 'bout it. I will take care of these kids and make sure they don't come 'round here to bother the residences with their need for survival _ever_ again."

The lady is startled and quickly turns to half face the interrupting party. Even as she responds her eyes dart backwards and forwards, trying to not let the kids out of her peripheral vision. The woman only sees a humanoid silhouette at the one-man entrance of the alleyway and bites with her tone because she feels caged. "Why should I believe that you will do anything to deal with these pieces of filth, huh? Reveal yourself."

Sumiko comes closer and with the shadows gently becoming deeper with the sun set, she makes herself known.

The woman instantly sees that Sumiko is a soul reaper. Her brain buzzes with the threat because of the rumours circulating around the streets of the Rukongai. They say that a female Shinigami Ryoka with a red belt and strange duel Katana infiltrated the Seireitei and escaped without a scratch and is wandering the Rukongai to evade capture.

Frozen with fright the lady hurriedly says, "Fine, do whatever you wish with these maggots. I am sure it will be worse than anything I could ever do to them." She scurries past Sumiko, careful with the narrowness of the walls to avoid bumping into the Ryoka and stumbles as she escapes back into the streets.

Sumiko sighs and puts her hand through her dry wavy hair and says to herself, "Well that wasn't very exciting. I was hoping she would at least attack me or something."

Catching her attention again as she hears the kids scuffle together, terrified of what Sumiko may have planned for them because of what the woman had said. They silently wish for the woman to come back instead.

Awkwardly Sumiko says, "Ummm.. Well…. good luck thieving and everything kids. Try not to get cornered next time."

She leaves the passageway and thinks. (Right, so where can I sleep tonight?) She does not get far before she stops because her pants are being tugged on by a frail hand.

Looking down, Sumiko hums her question, "Hmmm?"

It's the pre-schooler kid the others were protecting. The young boy doesn't look scared at all; in fact, he is smiling widely, which melts Sumiko's heart. (Awww he must like me.)

He is wearing pale green rags as a dress which is dirty just like his face and hair. It is loosely tightened by weak string around his tiny waist and has torn sleeves and ends. His hair is light brown, short and is in extremely tight curls. He has enchanting purple inwards slanted eyes, light freckles, a petite thin mouth, and unfortunately sickly pink skin.

"What's it little one? Are you thanking me?" Sumiko gives the boy a genuine smile and he does not stop giving her one back.

As a response he practically glows with the friendly speech.

The tall eldest boy rushes towards Sumiko and panics. "Egao-chan. Come back 'ere at unce. Dis Shinigami's dangerous."

Little Egao ignores him and instead looks upwards and deeply into Sumiko's bluey-yellow eyes with delight. Sumiko crouches down, fondly ruffles Egao's spongy hair and says, "You're welcome lil' one." With an impish half smile Sumiko stands and then softly says, "But I gotta get going now. Get back to your siblings."

Though Egao does not listen and instead again clings determinedly to her leg.

(Sigh. This is gonna have to escalate soon.) "Look kid as cute as you are, I'm not gonna take you with me. Surely you like you family more, over a stranger like myself." He merely shoves his face into the large folds of her black pants knee as his silent protest.

The girl with them runs up close to the five-year-old, grabs his arm, lightly tugs and says with the serious protectiveness of a mother. "Come on Egao-chan. You cannot stay with the soul reaper. Listen to what that ol'hag said before. She cannot be trusted."

Folding her arms with a tinge of impatience, Sumiko apathetically says, "Can't deny you there lil' one."

The other boy approaches further and crouches down to Egao's height, (He must have felt left out), and tries to coax the child from Sumiko's leg. "Ya can walk with her for a little while if you want. We don't have to leave 'er all together." Then speaking to Sumiko he says, "Soul reaper, I don't think we can fix this sitch any udder way without threats." He eyes her weapons suspiciously because he truly does not know if someone as feared as her would go so far as to draw her swords against children.

(Him saying that just makes me wanna draw Jaakuna and act as they suspect. At least they have brains enough to be distrustful of me. I am considered to be an enemy of the Soul Society. I guess I wouldn't really mind their company.)

Pretending to begrudgingly accept, Sumiko huffs, looks to the side and says, "Fine. I guess if there is no other way. You can all come with me for a bit."

The little boy's lilac eyes enlarge and sparkle at the proposition and Sumiko thinks how she could never completely reject those innocently joyful eyes.

The cloudy night sky and its quarter moon has started to come out and Sumiko can no longer identify any major details of the elder children's appearances, but it does not play on her mind as she assumes she will see them in the morning.

The small girls' voice however, depicts exactly how she feels about the decision. "No. The soul reaper just admitted that she cannot be trusted. We cannot stay with someone like that." She looks piercingly into Egao's eyes and is unaffected by his pleading look.

The eldest boy rationalises the situation, "Surely she can't be 'oo bad if she went out of 'er way to save us from getting beaten Rajah. There 'as ta be good in a person who 'as done that."_ (Even though she seems dangerous, someone would never 'ave saved oos if they were truly 'artless. I believe she be at least slightly good.)_

Rajah fumes with his decision but reluctantly complies, "If you honestly think she can be trusted this much, then I guess I have no choice but to agree with you both." Turning to Sumiko she asks hotly, "So Shinigami what's your name?"

The reaper smiles kindly. "Sumiko Shūnn, the Creator or as the Seireitei know me." (Aaand pause for affect) "Ryoka." Breezily she continues, "Whateva you want. You can call me by any of those names."

Spluttering Rajah flinches and in an alarmed tone says, "Yo…_you're_ the Ryoka that the Seireitei's been frantically searching for.?"

This time with the shock Rajah successfully snatches Egao from clasping on to Sumiko's clothes again. He continues to object and struggle to get back to Sumiko by mutely thrashing in her arms with no success. The other boy goes over and helps restrain Egao's flailing arms and legs and he finally stops as he accepts its futility.

The delight that went through her over Rajahs frightened response is something that Sumiko revels in. But she cannot help feeling as if the frown now present on Egao's tiny thin face is somewhat unnatural. Although she feels as if their company would be a great distraction from her hunger and boredom it does not really matter to Sumiko whether the kids come with her or not. (They could probably help me steal or something. Ehh.) They may only prove to remind her of the atrocity she committed in the World of the Living.

With that last thought Sumiko sighs with a frown. "Look, whether you guys trust me or not, I'm gonna simply find a nearby ditch and sleep in it. You can leave right now and never see me again or come find me in the morning. Doesn't matta to me."

Sumiko rotates 180 degrees and heads left towards some trees that she had seen when strolling before. As she leaves a feeling of sorrow creeps into her heart, although she is puzzled as to why.

Even though the elder kids guide Egao away the child already plans to find Sumiko tomorrow.

In the in the early hours of the morning, Sumiko stirs to find large and bright amethyst eyes staring very close to her face. Startled she knocks the back of her head against the brick wall behind her. She rubs her head in frustration and as the pain fades she looks up and sees that it is Egao. (He must have snuck away while his family was sleeping to find me somehow. Why does he like me so much? Just thankful?) Her heart swells at seeing him again. (He's such a cute kid.)

Sumiko greets him with a curious smile. "You know that your friends 'll be looking frantically for you soon, right?" She stands up, stretches her stiff back by leaning forwards then backwards, and holds out one hand in offering. "If they don't like you hanging out with me, then they 'll just have to deal with it. I'm leaving again soon so lead me to where they are k?"

The little boy looks at her, keeping his beaming smile and nods determinately. He then proceeds to snatch Sumiko's outstretched hand and drag her back into the villages' streets. In next to no time they find the sleeping children in another alleyway.

(Not surprising. If they were stealing yesterday of course they wouldn't even have a home.)

This one was even narrower than the last and had light brown dust for flooring like most of the streets around here.

They slept head touching head in a linear position mirroring each other. Sumiko would have had to turn sideways just to enter, but to keep from becoming dirtier she stays outside and waits for Egao to wake them up. It is still very dark in the small space even with the quickly rising sun so Egao slightly disappears as he enters.

Sumiko rubs her arms with the mornings damp cold as the sun has only just peaked over the generally flat lands. (Brrr a bit chilly in the mornings.)

The houses on either side have their roofs almost touching, creating some sort of protection over them. (It's a good space too. I mean it's very cramped, but very good for protection against bad weather and any passer-by's line of sight. They probably slept better than I did last night because they had each other for warmth.)

Sumiko hears the ground shifting around as the children rise from their makeshift beds. Egao is the first to come out, of course, and is still smiling as he happily skips back to Sumiko's side. Sumiko dusts him off from the new dirt but it does not really help his already dishevelled appearance from the multiple days of living in the alleyway before.

With a yawn Rajah is next to come into view from the shadows and cleans her eyes with the heel of her palm. "What is it Egao? Did you find something?" With her sleepiness wiped away her eyes narrow further at the unwelcome guest. Almost hissing she says, "What are you doing here Ryoka? Do not make me alert the Seireitei."

Sumiko takes the threat as genuine but doubts that Rajah would commit to it if she threatens with her sword.

The girl folds her arms and now that she is in the light, Sumiko can see that she is African indigenous and has short flame-like black hair. She also has naturally narrow dark green almond shaped eyes, a pointy nose, plump lips and is wearing a long, off-white kimono with ratty rope to hold the front together.

(Wow and I thought she was older from her mature voice, but it looks as if she is only around nine years old.)

Before Sumiko can reply another voice resonates from behind the girl. It is the older boy who groggily asks, "Is she back again?"

Rajah moves out of the opening to the alley and reveals the eldest. He has a serious expression, an unhealthily thin body, is deeply tanned, and is as tall as Sumiko. He has hard-looking brown eyes, pouty lips, and knee-length mousey brown hair which is shabbily tied back with dirty-blue cloth. (He sure is tall. Maybe he's around 15. Being exceptionally bad at telling age in this place though, I can never be sure.)

Rajah growls out her response, "Unfortunately. I think Egao-chan led her to us." She makes a point of giving the wide-eyed boy a disapproving scowl.

Calmly Sumiko answers Rajahs previous question, "Hey now, don't get mad at me or Egao-chan. I did save you before you know. I know this is all 'bout no trust and everything but come on. Not like I'm forcing this lil' guy to take me places or gonna hurt you when I just saved you yesterday." Even amid conversation, Sumiko starts to subtly scout out the place for reaper troops and where she could steal some food.

The eldest notices her keen eyes and asks, "Hungry huh? Not too surprising considering you're a soul reaper. Where're you heading anyways Shūnn?"

A little surprised that he remembered her name and is polite to her, Sumiko gives him a soft smile. "Home. On the West side. It's not permanent, but it's a good place as any to stay for the moment while things settle down around here. By the way I never caught your name kid. What is it?"

Slightly puffing out his bony chest, he proudly states, "Narazu's the name." Happy to help he then continues with, "By the by, we know of a place you can find some food. Follow me Shūnn. It's da place we tried to get shtuff from yesterday."

Narazu turns and merrily strides further down the street, with Rajah and Egao hot on his heels. They quickly leave obviously expecting for Sumiko to track after them. However Rajah splutters with Narazus easy-going attitude to a Ryoka being helped by them she find him not listening so keeps quiet with her scowl.

Rajah's thoughts, _(She made a good point with not harming us, but maybe she has something planned up her sleeve. If she helps us steal I am half convinced she will run away with everything we work to take. No honour amongst thieves and all that. I am still confused as to what Nar Nar sees in that Ryoka. I think they are just bad news.)_

For a moment Sumiko pauses to think about her stomach then continues to closely follow them. (As long as they lead me to food. Gosh I haven't eaten since the morning I entered the Seireitei.)

She feels that if she takes a bit longer to get home it would not be so bad if she has the kids around for an entertaining distraction. Deep down though, she feels sickening emptiness eating at the back of her mind, reminding her of what she had done back in the World of the Living. (These kids. Will I ever move past what I've done? Maybe that's why I saved them in the first place. Atonement? No, I will not think about these things anymore or at least not today.) Her eyes begin to burn from her melancholy thoughts, but she forces her emotions back down to not show what she sees as weakness in front of her newly acquired and impressionable audience. (I am glad Egao-chan came to find me this morning.)

They arrive at a small market area. It is a simple straight dirt street with a variety of stalls lined up along its edges. Properly dressed folk amble up and down, gazing leisurely at the merchandise and are enjoying the clothing, lollies, food and water up for sale.

Hiding behind a corner nearby Sumiko whispers, "I've never done something like this before, so what's the plan Narazu? Rajah?"

They explain that its best for Sumiko to be the distraction because of her being a soul reaper and just to threaten them for whatever she asks for, but Sumiko objects. "Not such a great idea, especially when I am trying to keep a low profile. I don't want too many rumours to spread and get caught just for some food."

Rajah rolls her eyes and condescendingly points out, "Really, it's the only way Ryoka. If any of us go, they will immediately see that we are poor and kick us away. At least you can get closer."

Sumiko feels the reluctance radiating from Rajah over this whole situation and sighs as she cannot help but to agree. "Fine, I can distract him and when you give the signal we will nab everything and fend off the geezer protecting the stuff. Deal?"

Narazu and Egao nod enthusiastically, keen for their next treat, and gesture for Sumiko to leave as all three of them hunker down and move into pouncing position. The kids sneak closer to the targeted stall while still staying hidden and wait for the show to start.

Sumiko approaches the old man, puts her hands behind her back and leans forward, pretending to inspect his merchandise. "So what chya selling kind sir?"

He thinks it extremely strange that a Shinigami would ever come to the Rukongai for simple food and clothing as it is all provided for them in the Seireitei, but if she gives him the much-needed money, he cannot afford to be picky with his customers.

His smile is wide and charming. "Well I have got some tasty fresh vegetables and beautiful kimonos for a lovely lass such as yourself." He gestures to the vast display on the table in front of him.

Sumiko gives a clueless expression as convincingly as she can. "You really have ma size? I can never seem to find one to fit me even in the Seireitei."

The kids move behind the man and squat down further, quietly moving into a better position. The balding white-haired man lifts up a lovely dress which is black with red and white cranes decorating the end of the sleeves and base. With genuine interest Sumiko exclaims, "Wow that's very lovely. I hope it fits me, how much is it?"

While the mindless friendly chatter continues Narazu whispers, "Three, two, one." Then he shouts as a different distraction, "NOW."

The man turns with the foreign voice, but Rajah and Egao already have pounced making him helplessly crash to the floor. Narazu and Sumiko gather as much as they can carry and make a dash for it. In a daze the old man slowly gets up but Rajah and Egao are already bundling up loads of clothes and food supplies and making their escape. He angrily screams profanities at the betrayal and the thieving kids. He tries to follow but as his age restricts him, he could not hope to catch any of the fast sprites.

Rushing through the crowd ahead Sumiko, Rajah, Narazu and Egao weave in and out from between the clusters of surrounding souls with ease.

Finally, they make it back to the cramped alleyway and rest for a little bit before deciding to continue through the back streets.

The children huff and puff with their lack of spiritual energy and ill health, while Sumiko leans against a wall and keeps watch as she waits good-naturedly. This scenario feels oddly familiar for Sumiko and she ponders on it before dismissing it as Deja Vu.

When they are ready to move away again, Sumiko asks as they proudly saunter with their bounty, "Would you guys like to travel with me until I get to the Western gate. It would be beneficial for all of us to stick together and stay stealing as a group. Although this would only be for the next week or so."

Rajahs frown is instant and is about to disagree, but Narazu beats her to it by confidently saying, "Sounds good to me." He glances at Rajah and sees her predictably disgruntled look. "Rajah I know you don' trust her 'cause you wanna look out for us but this is a decision that in the end comes down to Egao and me and I think you already know what Egao-chan's thinks."

He makes a look in Egao's direction and the small kid is joyfully smiling like always and walking close to Sumiko with his stick-like arms full of colourful clothing.

Rajah sees once more that her resistance is being wasted so she swallows her pride. "I guess I should thank you, Ryoka. You did help us get all the supplies we needed. Now we can finally be a bit more comfortable on the streets."

"You're welcome Rajah-chan. I know I said you can't trust me, but I lied. Ha ha. I know to say that is counterproductive, but at least that's the truth this time. I just like messing with people. Seeing you fear a Ryoka like myself is better than getting attached, especially when I could be killed or captured at any time. With lil' Egao-chan here though, I'd have to say we're pretty much past that since he likes me so much already." Sumiko pauses as they set down the stolen goods under the trees where she slept last night. "Why does he like me so much and not speak anyways?"

Egao is going through the clothing and sizing himself up for something clean. Because her brothers are already crowding around the pile, Rajah hops onto one of the large roots of the tree and munches on some stolen candy in a tiny sack. She pleasantly swings her feet off its edge and thoughtfully comments, "Well he has never spoken before. We think he's a mute. But I have no idea why he likes someone such as you so much." She holds up a hand and half-heartedly adds, "No offence."

Sumiko takes no mind to Rajahs meant-to-be harsh words as she truly doesn't care what she thinks of her. (Why did I even bother asking?) Egao likes her and Narazu trusts her so why should she care what Rajah thinks.

In a way Sumiko sees the truth in what Rajah had said and agrees. "Heh, none taken Raj-chan. What chya said is a good point." Facing Narazu and Egao Sumiko asks, "You got any ideas Narazu-kun?"

She places her gathered materials in the pile and sits on the floor. She goes through the swag of vegetables since she is truly very hungry. Someone as pampered as her is not used to not eating for nearly two whole days.

As Narazu looks through the clothes for something that the little boy can wear he absentmindedly says, "Hmmm maybe he likes ye 'cause you saved us all from that mean ol'hag….We didn't even get away with anything that day."

(Ha. So, they were snooping like that woman had accused.) Sumiko is surprised to find some potatoes, celery, chunks of pumpkin and sweet potato in the pack she was keenly rummaging through. (Quite a good variety of things to eat here.) "That must be it then….." Gesturing to the vegetables Sumiko asks, "You guys got somewhere where I can cook these. Raw vegies aren't really ma thing."

Narazu quietly says, "Cook? Ummm. Sorry. But we don' eat 'proper food', so cooking isn't something we know anything 'bout Shūnn."

His response made Sumiko increasingly weary. "Fantastic." Then an idea strikes her. "Do you know anyone that does eat around here?"

Rajah speaks next, "Yeh we do." _(I may as well assist the Ryoka as I already have no choice but to travel with her.)_ "There is a nice lady who looks after Egao when we are out now and then. She eats food and prepares it for her family sometimes too. You see they want to become soul reapers soon. But it is quite a long way from here."

"Which direction?" Sumiko enthusiastically stands. (I wanna get there ASAP.)

Narazu holds up a very small light blue kimono with a dazzling smile. "I think I 'ound one Egao-chan." The child looks up at the new clothes with sparkling eyes. Narazu holds it up to his small frame and cheerfully says, "Just the right size too. Todee we'll go to da river and bathe fa these new clothes." He tousles Egao's hair and affectionately suggests, "Howz dat sound? To be nice an' cleen?"

Rajah cannot help herself from seeing the brotherly moment in front of her to join in on the fun by exclaiming, "That's awesome guys. Maybe with the leftovers we can have new clothes for everyone."

(Such a simple thing to make them happy. Adorable.)

Narazu is caught up in the moment but with his reddened face he clears his throat. "Oh, sorry Shūnn I interrupted, didn't I?"

Sumiko merrily replies, "Pishhh, doesn't matter. This is something to celebrate." Sumiko becomes hyped up too and yells determinately despite her hunger, "C'mon I can wait a little longer for food. Let's get out of our dirty clothes and wear our newest gear."

Narazu smiles at Sumiko's passion but does not move. "We just need to find one 'or you and Rajah, Shūnn. We can go after that."

He continues to sort through the fine silks and Sumiko comes beside him to help.

"Ya know we are gonna find one for you too Narazu-kun. Don't forget 'bout yourself. You're the leader here. You keep these guys together. So, you will need new stuff too."

A deep blush quickly spreads across Narazu's sickly face, fast enough that Sumiko sees before he bashfully looks away, but then he surprises Sumiko by saying, "I knew you are good Shūnn. Don' try to deny it. You are nicer than you try to let on." _(I knew it. You can't hide it from me no more.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Conflicting Refuge**

**PART 9**

They eventually give the black dress that the old stall keeper showed Sumiko to Narazu, a little oversized light green ivy decorated Kimono to Rajah and a silky beige blanket to Sumiko.

Shūnn is not comfortable with any clothes other than her own, so she plans to use the blanket when she gets out until her original clothes are cleaned and dry. (Goddamn I feel filthy from all the fighting and walking. Gross. Sleeping on dirt doesn't help either.)

There is enough material to spare for bedding so using the blanket as temporary clothing is not that big an impact on the groups stock. It is a very big pile including all the clothes, food sacks and water jars they had managed to grab. Sumiko glances at her attire and sighs as it is offensively covered in sweat, and grime. (I wanna be clean already.)

Narazu puts his hands on his scrawny hips, tilts his dusty head and exhales. "Now where to store all dis shtuff so no one steals it? De place we sleep is just 'oo public."

Reminding herself of her Zanpakutō's powers, Sumiko excitedly says, "You guys are gonna love this. Leave this all to me." (I don't think that if I simply release you Hebi Inu that it would alert the Seireitei ay?)

As she pauses and spaces out to talk with Jaakuna for a minute, the group stare at her in curious confusion.

**(No, it should be fine. You just need to use all control you have learnt to keep your pressure real low and it will be all good. Concentrate though. If you lose it, they will find you. I am sure that the high alert is still up. You did only escape two days ago.)**

(Alright I'll be careful.)

Her dazed look is replaced with a dangerous glint in her eyes and Sumiko deliberately drags out her Tanto to misdirect her intentions.

The children fearlessly stare, intrigued and trust that she would never do anything to harm them. But if she were to be honest, she did have a malicious thought pass through because of Jaakuna's steadfast craving for blood. Of course, this was right up until she reminded him that they are extremely weak and would taste like rotten meat. The mere idea of the sensation was enough to repel Hebi Inu from any further impulses to eat the children. Not to mention that Sumiko has some sense of morals and values, especially since the Store Incident in the world of the living. The event still haunts the back of her mind every time she sees the joyous children around her, making her resolve to protect the weak even sturdier.

She unfastens the chain from her Katana, holds her Tanto directly in front of her, swipes it downwards and at the same time strongly commands, "Devour the Strong, Jaakuna Hebi no Inu." She drops Jaakuna as he transforms, because she knows that he hates being held by his tail in his conscious form and that the change may accidently meld him to her arm.

The kids wow and gasp as the previous short sword transforms with a bright flash of white steamy Reishi into a large black snake. He angrily hisses and bares his horrid yellow and bloodied spiralling teeth on the floor before them.

(Ya such a grump Dake.)

**(Oh, shut it Shūnn. Transforming is never pleasant.)**

At first the children seem intimidated by the scaly creature right until Sumiko explains, "Guys, guys. This is part of my Zanpakutō, Jaakuna Hebi no Inu. Don't trust him though as he'll bite if you get too close." **(After what we had just clarified I really wouldn't.) **Ignored. "Ok." (Oh, you are gonna hate this Jaakuna. Sorry but it's a technique that we must use from time to time.)

Sumiko quickly grabs Hebi Inu by his throat so that he cannot make an escape. He writhes in her hold, but she keeps a firm grasp, almost choking him.

**(Fine I will comply. Geeze, just don't strangle me.)**

She loosens her grip slightly, closes her eyes, holds her right hand over his mouth and says, "Release A-Void."

When she opens her stern eyes, Jaakuna's mouth forcibly closes and the stitching takes place once more, however just as it seals his mouth shut, it rips back open. Except, instead of drooling blackened blood and revealing its horrors like it normally would, it exposes a pitch-black fracture.

She feels her spiritual pressure increase considerably, wishing desperately to be let loose, but with a face of absolute concentration she brings it back to be under her control. (I will not let the guards find me or harm anyone else.)

Proud that she can demonstrate such a power and keep her pressure under wraps, Sumiko smiles. Keeping control feels like a pressure bubble in her chest being kept together by her very organs. So a bit uncomfortable with strain but she's just pleased that its possible. "Now then. This part of my Zanpakutō can store whateva I like 'cause it leads to another dimension. As I've said, I call it my A-Void. This place is where no organic matter can survive past three minutes because Hebi Inu absorbs it. But anything material is safely stored. Handy ay?" (How's my control so far Jaakuna?)

**(It is stable. Just do not get too excited from showing me off. And by the way, this is my least favourite ability.)**

(I know you don't like to be handled in this form but really? Why else wouldn't you like it?)

**(It does not involve biting anyone and that is what I find myself best at. This involves none of my best attributes. It's very docile compared to what abilities I am used to using. Yoichi barely had any use for it. She did not hold material items very highly.)**

(Heh. Of course, that's just like you both.)

"Ummmm Sumiko." says an unusually shy voice.

It takes Sumiko a moment of rapid blinking to realise that Rajah is speaking and blurrily waving in her face.

Egao is bouncing at Sumiko feet with an even bigger smile than ever before. (I didn't think that was possible. Ahha.)

"Oh, um yes?" She snaps out of it and gives the tiny girl her full attention.

Before Rajah can speak, Narazu bursts with his compliment cutting her off, "That's marvellous Shūnn. I sure wish I 'ad a Zanpakutō. You can control dimensions? Amazin'." He sits down on the trees' root in awe of her abilities and feels just like a kid again even though he already is one.

Amused at Narazu and Egao's impressed reactions Sumiko giggles. "Alrighty guys. Let's get a move on. We still gotta get clean so let's hurry. The sun is already setting on us."

They shove all the material and water jars in A-Void, but Sumiko creates a makeshift backpack to carry so she can store her food without it being absorbed by Jaakuna before she can eat it. The energy from the food would be transferred from Jaakuna into Sumiko but she would still feel the bareness of starvation in her gut. With everything set, Sumiko deactivates the portal and keeps control as she allows for Jaakuna to take back his consciousness.

(No biting anyone. At the slightest movement towards any of these kids or random people and I'll have you return to the mindscape. Understand?)

**(Sssuch a ssstrict Mistress you are. I do not have that much interest in these kid's blood. As you rightfully pointed out before, they are very weak and would not be satisfactory for either of usss.)**

(Still, you know the rules. Obey them.)

**(Whatever, **_**Mistress**_**.)**

From the innocent's point of view; Sumiko basically drops the limp snake thing to the floor and takes a deep breath. When she breathes out she stares intensely at the snake and it twitches back to life like a fish on dry land. Its mouth softly sews shut again as it writhes but this time when it opens, it frighteningly stretches its jaws to once again reveal its original bloody mouth, misty long tongue and yellow spiralling needle teeth.

Sumiko still stares vacant eyed at the white x eyed snake during this process but the snake does not seem to take any mind. If it were possible the kids would say that whatever had occurred, the snake-thing is brushing it off as if Sumiko had not been glaring at it.

When that event has finished Sumiko turns back to the kids, blinks back to awareness and cheerfully says, "So, let's get going then."

They begin to power walk in the direction towards where Sumiko assumes the lake will be until she stops and questions, "How far is it to that woman's house Rajah-chan? If it's not that far we could probably go there for sanitation instead. I'm sure the lake is freezing this time of year."

"Yeh, you would not be used to the water, would you? You see no matter what weather, it does not bother us anymore 'cause we have grown up going to it. But anyways umm…she lives north-west from here." She stands on her tippy toes to emphasise how far away it is and points over all the huts into the far distance. "However, to get there, it would take us almost two days and that's only if we jogged and had minimal rests. To start going there today we would all be too exhausted to get far." She leans to Sumiko and beckons her to come closer. Sumiko bends down to her height and Rajah whispers in her ear so the little one cannot hear. "Egao-chan cannot go for such a long distance and carrying him slows us down quite a bit. He may be small, but we are not very strong, so he weighs us down a lot."

"Hmm I see." Sumiko straightens. "How about we walk those couple of days to your friend's house to get bathed there instead of the lake? I can carry Egao if or when he gets too tired and I am sure a nice hot bath with soaps will be better than anything the lake can provide."

Narazu contemplates Sumiko's perspective and gives in to the temptation of a warm bath. "Yeh true we wouldn't even be too clean from the lake anyways. If we head there even our clean clothes would get dirty quick. You are right Shūnn, let's walk to Yukiko's tomorrow morning."

They go back to the flora and stay under the trees for the rest of the afternoon chatting about life. As the sun disappears they keep warm even with the nights increasing chill as they have so many thick blankets.

Jaakuna transforms back into his Tanto form when Sumiko is unconscious but if she is nearby he will automatically go back into his conscious state when she wakes. Sumiko falls asleep in her large doona cacoon with Egao cuddling into her torso as if making sure she will not vanish on him. She tightens her embrace and is happy that she knows him. She just hopes that she does not come too attached for the inevitable day when they will part.

For the next couple of days, they trudge along to get to Yukiko's home and the children happily walk fast paced with the little bits of energy they receive from their candy. However, Sumiko in the afternoon of the second day starts to show her weakening state from eating very little over the last four days.

She discovers that she does not mind the taste of raw corn or sweet potatoes much anymore, but they only give her minimal energy. Her stomach growls and the kids send her worried glances as she walks a little slower than usual, but they know she will get sustenance soon. Yukiko's home is not much further. Nearing the end of the day as night approaches Sumiko ends up carrying a sleeping Egao and Narazu carrying a half-asleep Rajah.

When they reach the homely stead both children wake and leap off their rides to speed into the house. The elders walk casually to catch up with them.

Before the little ones come close to the home they notice an old man stumble out of the place and start vomiting in the gutter against the building. The horrid heaving noises outside the house cause a kind looking youth to open the front door where the man just came through to see what is happening. Her straight jet-black hair goes to her knees and is untied. It is so light it sways with every movement she makes. She is wearing an exquisite white indoor kimono with grey embroidery in shapes of individually intricate birds along its edges.

In Sumiko's opinion she is drop dead gorgeous, but since she radiates an aura with a disturbingly high level of tranquillity, it deters her from approaching further. Someone as pure as this lady before her does not need to be approached by Sumiko just yet.

The stench of puke wafts to the lovely maidens' senses resulting in a cute but displeased frown. The woman is about to shout at the moron drunk for making such a mess over her house but stops when she recognises the children and rushes to embrace both of them. "Rajah-chan, Egao-chan. And even Narazu-kun. It is a delight to see you all." She beckons Narazu to join in the group hug and he fondly rolls his eyes and smiles as he gets included. "Awwww it's been way too long guys."

When she steps away from their loving hug she gives an innocently questioning look to the tall soul reaper standing nearby. Sumiko freezes and is a bit speechless with the lovely woman in front of her.

Narazu notices Sumiko stalling silence and speaks up for her, "Come on Yukiko we'll explain everything inside. It's quite a long story."

The children are guided away by Yukiko indoors, but she leaves giving the man passed out in his own filth a disgusted glare.

Just as Narazu begins to follow, Sumiko jumps to grab hold of his arm before he can move with his siblings and he turns to face her in surprise. "Hey, umm I am gonna put Jaakuna away for now. People may freak out if they see him in there. I can release him again when you guys need your clean clothes ok?"

_(Why is she continuing ta stall?)_ "Sure, Sumiko. Don't take too long though I'm sure Yukiko wants to meet you."

Giving a kind smile Sumiko lets go of his arm and softly says, "Of course, see you soon."

He walks to the cottage rubbing his arm in exaggeration to the strength in her grip and she mirthfully smiles at his goofing. She faces Jaakuna who is 'looking' up at her with his blank white x shaped eyes from her feet.

(Glad that lady didn't spot you. She might've freaked.)

**(Don't exactly know why you should care but whatever. I heard what you said to Narazu. I miss Sakerarenai Chi anyways. I have been out longer than I would have ever wished to be, so I will return. Two days is approximately 30 hours in your soul-scape hours. He probably misses me too.) **

(I will release you soon enough again because we still need all the clothes out.)

**(Yeh, yeh. No worries. Not like they're going anywhere.) **

Sumiko picks him up by his tail and in a billow of steam-like Reishi he reverts into his normal Tanto and clear chain state. She attaches him onto Kera and slides him into his sheath. (I kinda missed you being on my waist. It has been so very long. It feels like this is where you truly belong; right by my side.)

Sumiko steps through the oak door and takes in her surroundings. It is a relatively small space for a pub. It has large flat stones as flooring and its bar, on Sumiko's right, it is well stocked and old fashioned with wooden décor everywhere. Light brown wooden stools and tables take up most of the area but there are only five customers all sitting at separate ends of the homely pub. Lots of furniture has simply been cramped into corners to accommodate a familiar pathway, like rabbit trails, from those specific tables and to the bar. (They must be the only regulars.)

The children are resting at the saloon, enjoying refreshing bubbly drinks with their feet dangling in a relaxed manner off the taller stools. Rajah is talking animatedly with the kind faced lady behind the bar, whereas Egao simply smiles, content with the lax conversation.

The woman questioningly points over to Sumiko and as a result Rajah signals her over. She feels slightly embarrassed to approach the classy stranger but strides over without revealing her true emotions of the situation. Kids are easier to talk to. They are easier to befriend, although Sumiko doubts that this lady would easily turn anyone away in a heated fashion.

The youthful maiden, fascinated, says, "So this is the infamous Shūnn? Nice to meet you. I am Yukiko Ryuk the owner of this humble estate." She bows and as she rises brushes her fine hair out of her face and continues, "Rajah-chan has told me that you have been looking after her and her family. Thank you for that. These children mean a lot to me." She holds Rajahs and Egao's tiny hands on the bar table as she said this, giving them a light squeeze and a sweeping loving smile.

The sincerity in Yukiko's voice gives Sumiko slight nausea and the feeling of her face burning in bashfulness does not seem to fade like she wills for it to. Sumiko is just thankful that Yoichi's father gave her olive tanned skin and not the family's traditional pale complexion otherwise her face would be tomato red.

She is surprised that she is able to manage her emotions and evenly say, "No problems, Ryuk. I was just travelling along on my own journey. Anyone strong enough would have done the same and please do call me Sumiko." (Good, good. Modesty is a good way to go with this.)

"And please do call me Yukiko, Sumiko. Well I can still reward such bravery, please make yourself at home. Narazu-kun has said you need to cook some food? Follow me and I will show you where everything is."

(I am glad they did not dress in the new clothes. It would have been dirtied from the distance we have walked to get here. But then again why should I care the state of their clothes. Stupid motherly instincts.)

**(Said it before, but you are getting so sentimental with these weaklings. Hasshasss.)**

(I don't think I've ever had the displeasure of hearing you laugh before Dake. It was very disturbing. Thanks for that and please don't ever do it again.)

**(Try as you may to change the subject, you know I am correct about your feelings for these souls. You are starting to care a bit too much already. Hell, you did not even know the children in the world of the living and look at how **_**that**_** affected you. What do you think is going to happen to you….no to **_**US**_**,**** when you have another breakdown about hurting those around you somehow if you stay here for too long? You know it's gonna happen sooner or later. It's inevitable my friend. Inevitable.)**

(….. Jaakuna stop it. I know you are right, but I can't help that I'm only human. I wasn't born a soul reaper. I can't just stop feeling 'cause it suits me. But you gotta admit that these guys are quite likeable.)

**(Oh, and by 'likeable' you mean that Yukiko lady? I saw how you look at her. She is quite 'likeable' too, isn't she Shūnn?)**

(Pssh, Yeeeeeh, she is so…..so..)

**(Come on. You can say it. It's just us talking in here.)**

(So attractive. My god she is a stunner. If I ever met someone more beautiful than Yoruichi it would have to be her. Did you notice how polite and calm she is so about everything? Hell, she even said 'make yourself at home' simply out of gratitude. I hadn't done much, and she is like 'stay a while.')

**(Hassss haassss hasss. Now you are getting ahead of yourself. You only wish she said that last part, though with what kind of person she seems to be she just might.)**

(Talk about false hope haha.)

Yukiko glances over the children's attire and tuts. "Well now this won't do my dears. Right. I trust you all have other clothes?"

Rajah hops off the stool and says, "Yeh, Sumiko has a magic snake bag which she can carry all our stuff in. It's pretty amazing."

(She must really be happy to be at a place she considers home if she can make such friendly talk about my abilities.) Sumiko has a small smile at her thoughts. (Maybe she is warming up to me. I truly thought she still detested me. Maybe you can distrust someone and like them at the same time?)

Yukiko exclaims, "Really? Magic bag you say? I will have to see that, but first I will draw you all a large hot bath. Sumiko I am sure you would not mind waiting? Narazu-kun, Rajah-chan and Egao-chan will all bathe together so I doubt you wish to join them since you only met… How many days ago Rajah-chan?"

"We met her three nights ago due to Egao-chan making us meet up in the first morning. I originally didn't want to but after she proved herself sharing what we had stolen and travelling with her I guess I can admit that she isn't as bad as I had previously thought…." With a pout and a whiny voice Rajah exasperated says, "Come on Yukiko I had just told you all this a second ago."

With a close eyed smile and a tilt of her head Ryuk becomes embarrassed, "Oh sorry, I must have gotten so caught up with your other stories from over the past year that I scrambled the more recent details. Haha."

(That sounded unintentionally passive aggressive the way she had phrased that. I am starting to like her more and more.) Sumiko finds Yukiko's awkwardness adorable and get the conversation back to the plan. "No worries Yukiko. That'll be fine. I really just wanna eat something to be honest. I won't mind if sanitation comes second."

"Good. No time to lose then. Follow me." As she walks with Sumiko to a door at the back right of the room Yukiko has an afterthought and turns again. "Children you all know where the bathroom is. And as I said, make yourself at home." Sumiko takes one last look back at the kids as they all scramble to a door on their left desperate to be clean after such a long time. Egao stumbles a bit while sculling his delicious drink and spills some on himself while doing so but catches up to his siblings easy enough.

(I wish I could bathe first. Actually, I wish I could eat and bathe at the same time. Convenience.)

Both ladies enter through the well-oiled door into a smallish room. A burst of herbs and spices fill Sumiko's senses and she is pleased with the refreshing smells making her feel more human and at home than she has in months. (Amazing the effect of such a simple thing.)

The right of the room has shelves which are stocked to the roof and tightly packed with jarred food supplies. Nearly each jar contains some unidentifiable vegetable, fruit, spice, herb or jelly-like substance. (No fridges.) They range from dark purple to the hues of orange and pink. (Is this for potion making or food storage? Perhaps both?)

A counter separating the room signifies where the makeshift tiled kitchen starts and Sumiko makes her way straight ahead then around the small counter to the stove. (Probably only added when they realised they needed food.)

The place is very well kept although its age can be told by the unavoidable cracked tiles and paint, rusting nails and spotted kitchen wear. Her white Tabi shoes grip to the new rough tiles and she is pleased that they do not allow her to slip like ordinary socks would, though she expects no less from them.

A thought of Shūnn is spoken aloud. "How have you acquired so much food? This can't all be for your other sons can it?" (It may be an abundant district, but no-one needs this much food as an average sustained soul.)

"Yes, well we keep a supplier well-funded for all this and storing it keeps us going for a very long time. I must admit I do eat as well because I've developed spiritual healing as a side business. But I eat nowhere near as much as the boys do, bless their hearts. I doubt you would be surprised with how much business we get considering the state of living from anywhere in the Soul Society. Most customers don't come for the food but sometimes they order it just for the pleasure of it; like a cold drink, food can be a luxury thing. Sorry, but I must get going to run the little ones' bath. I trust you know how to use all of the kitchen applications?"

Sumiko eyes the various old knives hooked with nails on the wall in front of her and places her sack of food on the counter to the left of the stove. (Maybe I will just use Jaakuna to chop the vegies. He would positively be sharper than any of the knives here.)

Absentmindedly Sumiko replies, "Oh yeh, please go ahead I will be fine. I'll figure anything out if I have trouble."

Satisfied with Sumiko's answer Yukiko smiles warmly and departs from the room as Sumiko starts to unpack her vegetables. She reminds herself that she still need to retrieve the clothes from Jaakuna but she dismisses it as she figures Yukiko will call her once the children wish to get out.

As she crunches on a peeled Beta Sweet and waits for the prepared pumpkin, celery, potato, sweet potato, corn and onion soup to boil, Sumiko ponders about nothing apart from some improvised 'elevator' music from her day and age playing through her mind.

She is sitting on the counter beside the stove and her calm humming stops when she hears a door open. She bends a little, with the root sticking out of her mouth, to see under the dividing counters roof to peak at the unknown person entering the room.

It is an older boy, around 25, Sumiko would guess, though she can never seem to get ages correct especially in a place such as this one. He has trusting dark grey eyes, a mole above his lips, light pink skin and short brown dreadlocks which look as if they have been bleached on the ends. (Frosted tips? Really?) His long blue casual kimono sways with a familiar elegance as he confidently strides towards Sumiko. (He must be influenced by Yukiko. I assume one of the 'sons' then.)

The stranger gives a salute and beaming smile and is the first to speak by greeting, "Hey." But he makes no other attempts at conversation as he stands expectantly behind the separating counter table.

Sumiko takes the tangy chewed carrot from her mouth and stares suspiciously. "Hello." Her mouth is faintly stained lilac from the vegetable like faded lipstick.

"So you're the reaper who helped out our siblings….." He drags out.

Even though it was a pathetically obvious leading statement, Sumiko's urge to reply overwhelms her. In her annoyed reluctance she decides to be snarky, "What? Do you see many soul reapers in Yukiko's bar?" (Why do people have to do that? Who else would I be, dressed in a Shinigami's uniform?)

Unfazed he optimistically continues as if Sumiko was not giving him 'I am pissed off because I wish to be alone when I eat' vibes. With chosen ignorance to Sumiko's emotions his eager questioning continues. "Brilliant. Thank you for that by the way. Can you tell me what it is like as a Shinigami working for the thirteen court guard squads? My brothers and I are working really hard to get in." He folds his muscular arms like a peacock on display and rests them on the counter, bending to comfortably see Sumiko as they converse.

(Ohhhh so that is what he really wants. Information on being a Shinigami. He's probably only a little grateful for saving them since he hasn't seen them for so long. What did Yukiko say? Years?) Sumiko cannot be more appreciative in that moment to have something between her and someone else as she is subtly leaning away as it is. Unjustifiably his calm and smug smile is giving her the creeps.

She sighs because she does not want to have this conversation and hops off the adjacent counter to face the boiling pot. (Maybe Yukiko wouldn't notice if this guy just magically disappeared to another dimension?)

Sumiko stirs the soup before it boils over to cover the fact that he makes her uncomfortable. (I don't wanna kill him. I don't want to kill anyone. Stop thinking that whatever problems come your way that killing is the correct way of dealing with them. Idiot. Besides if you did kill him Yukiko's kindness would go straight down the toilet and into the Seireitei's security system.) "I've heard from Yukiko that you wanna join," (Though I would advise against it, I don't really care if he in particular joins or not. It's a looooong life to live in Rukon without the luxuries that Shinigami get.) "It's fantastic there. You get all these cool perks for being in the army and you get to meet so many new people. There's no real reason why a soul shouldn't join if they let you."

"You were right before, few Shinigami come 'round here, so what squad are you in and what brings you to Rukon?"

She continues to stir the soup and faces him with a thoughtful expression pretending to give a crap about her answer but really trying to create a believable lie. "Well err.. I am not an official Shinigami yet. I am on my way to becoming a new recruit" (Technically.) "and heading to the Western gate to pick up some stuff before I try to get in." (In a month or so haha.) "A friend of mine lives in Haretatsuki of the Southern District so I was visiting to train with them for a little while before beginning my new journey." She sighs sadly. "It has been so long since I have seen my family back in Hokutan.." (I miss Kisuke and Yoruichi.)

"Although everything you have said sounds all well and good you are not a very good liar, are you?"

His demeanour of friendliness does not change but Sumiko still feels cold inside from being caught. Her expression stays closed, but she hides her nervousness by looking to the side at her food. He notices despite her attempt to hide her face which confirms his suspicions about her lying to him.

She turns back slowly with a twitchy smile to defend her outright bullshit story, except just before she starts to speak, he beats her to it. "Actually, no. Do not worry about it." He holds his hand up and faces the table top as he shakes his head. "We only just met. How rude of me. Such a prying question. I am sure you have your reasons to lie and I really do not see why you would tell anything to an outright stranger like me anyway." He straightens and as soon as Sumiko realises what is happening he starts to take steps towards the door. "I will see you around and thanks again for saving my siblings. Sometimes they wander a bit too far from home." He gives Sumiko a wink and a bigger skin crawl smile (I think he meant that to be charming.) and exits the room leaving her speechless.

(I don't think he meant to be eerie, but I can't help to feel as if he would be a perfect soul reaper. Friendly, perceptive and inadvertently threatening all at the same time.) Sumiko tries to convince herself that she will not have further interactions between her and this guy. In her thoughts of hoping not to interact with him again she realises that they never exchanged names. (Probably for the best. I don't wanna see him again anyways. He reminds me just a little too much of Aizen.)

As she busies herself with dishing out her vegetable soup she makes a note to ask his name from Yukiko. (Even though it's unlikely, maybe I'll see him when I infiltrate in another month as a rookie somewhere in the Seireitei.) A shiver rocks her shoulders through to her arms and she hugs herself a bit.

(I am sooooo hungry.) Simultaneously her stomach gurgles in enthusiastic confirming agreement.

She finds the bowls in a cupboard at the far end of the room and chooses a big white one. As she pours her food the colourful liquids slop in it with her impatience. She takes a tablespoon out of the top draw on her left and rushes balancing the increasingly hot bowl in one hand to eat in the restaurant-like area of the main room in case someone else needs to use the kitchen.

The same patrons from when she had arrived over an hour ago still sit in the same positions as before and Sumiko decides to take a seat facing everything but the bar. They would have to jump over the long rectangular table behind her to get to her. Yes, she is paranoid but who knows who could alert the Seireitei being in such a public place. By now there might even be a bounty on her head. It's a miracle that she has seen no reapers searching in the streets for her.

She easily scoffs down the first dish and is already on the last spoons of her collected second when she hears excited voices drifting from another room nearby on her right. She glances at the doorway adjacent to the kitchen and the screen door abruptly slides open to reveal a laughing scrawny young man with unknown people hidden behind him.

Sumiko observes as they make their way to the kitchen. Three other men happily follow him from the back room. They are all taller and much more tanned and muscular then their former leading man.

(They must all be the other sons of Yukiko's to be so casually accessing the kitchen. Looks like trouble to me. Sumiko don't hurt anyone. Please. I hope they don't talk to me, so they won't give me a reason to kill them.) She atypically averts her eyes and focuses on her food but is disappointed when she sees one spoon full left.

(I inhaled that meal. Great.)

She will have to go and get another helping. In the kitchen. Where they obnoxious guys are.

She groans and rolls her eyes with some rag doll movements in exaggerated disappointment to what she deems be effort.

She rises from the table and opens the kitchen door just in time to see the men sniffing around her meal. She suppresses a growl as her protectiveness over food jabs at her. She simmers down her temper with her more rational thoughts. (It's alright. Just get another helping and express how this is your own food to be eaten on your journeys. They have plenty other foods to fill their stomachs then mine. It is hard enough getting food outside of this place. I'm sure they'll understand.)

She plasters a smile on her face and politely interrupts their wild chatter. "S'kuse me boys, but I need to pack up my food before I get going early tomorrow morning." They all turn to face the 'intruder', because that is what she feels like with their narrowed gazes, so she pretends to gladly elaborate. "I'm the soul reaper which helped Narazu-kun, Egao-chan and Rajah-chan get here, so Yukiko has gratefully lent me the space to cook some food. My food. Of which you are all crowding around." Cue the undeterminable sarcastic close eyed smile.

Realisation dawns on their faces and the short thin leader speaks up, seemingly the odd one out amongst the tall buff guys surrounding him, but belonging all the same. "You just expect us to move even though this is our home?" He folds his toothpick arms in arrogance because he feels that he has the numbers and 'moral high grounds' on his side.

(Don't kill them, don't kill them, don't kill them.)

**(Do kill them.)**

(Don't encourage me.)

Sumiko's second most hated thing is being underestimated when she does not will it. Patronisation and imitation though, they are the top worst things to do to Sumiko.

(Thank god, they aren't doing that at least.) "Well only for a moment so I can get my food. After that when I've left you can make all food you want." (Trust me when I say I wish to remove myself from this room as quickly as possible.)

The biggest and buffest looking guy in the back over seeing all of his brother's scowls. "But if we don't, what are you gonna do about it? We are pretty sure you don't wanna anger Yukiko's kindness by starting trouble when you've just arrived." He inches over to the pot of Sumiko's soup and tauntingly stirs it with its ladle, enjoying every moment of Sumiko's obviously waning patience.

(Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh. No. Don't. Kill. Or. Beat. Them. Up.) She streaks her free hand through her gritty oily hair and sighs. "Look, I am just gonna push through, get my stuff, then leave. You can try to stop me and get busted for troubling an esteemed guest or stand there looking like idiots and get in my way making this simple experience almost painful _or_ you could just as easily let me do what I came here to do and save you the consequences that are sure to follow." (Probably could've phrased that a little less threatening.)

The two silent brothers resemble most similarly to their oldest which had just spoken of tanned skin and buff bodies but remain impassively observing the unnecessarily escalating situation with folded arms.

The pale one at the front of the pack leans on the counter in between both sides and with his scratchy voice sings out, "OOOOooooo, and what other 'consequences' would come in affect if Yukiko getting angry at you isn't one of them?"

(I really didn't want to goad them into a fight, but they are truly quite stupid if they are judging my strength from my appearance. I'm starting to believe they deserve a beating just for that ignorance. If they wanna become soul reapers talking to me like this won't get them far. Amateurs.)

Sumiko walks over to the counter opposite the stove and places her empty dish down. She fiddles with the dregs of the dish with her spoon before accepting the terms of her decision. She really just wanted her food. "Well, you all wish to be Shinigami of the 13 court guard squads don't chya?" She looks up. "Starting with a captain levelled senior probably isn't your best bet on living to get to that stage of your goals." (Shocker.)

The chattiest men look at each other with an unashamedly disbelieving tilt of their heads. The arrogant one at the back heartily speaks up yet again, "There is no _way_ that _you_ are of captain level. But to give you a chance. Prove it. Prove you are _so_ strong."

(I might as well goad them if they are not gonna back down.) "I know you don't have to attack me for the proof you seek, but watching you all flail in attempt to harm me is SO much more entertaining than standing around. Whenever you are ready please, use violence." Sumiko steps to the right and into the more spacious area near the shelves packed with jars and waits for one of them to make the first move. (I can't increase my spiritual pressure. It's too risky that I may be sensed by the Seireitei.)

The suffocating confidence radiating off Sumiko creates wariness inside the two picking the fight. They move in front of her and bunch their muscles hesitant to hit the 'defenceless' girl whom is a head shorter than the shortest of them. The twin-like brothers who have not spoken during the whole kerfuffle do not budge, but now have interested expressions, eager to see where this may lead their brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Family House and Stupid Moves**

**PART 10**

The larger brother attacks first with a punch, which Sumiko almost doubts is his full strength or speed, and, as it is Sumiko's favourite thing to do, she easily blocks his massive fist with a stop hand gesture. She then grabs crushing his fingers together. The sound of his bones snapping under the pressure is like music to her ears as it justifies her superior claim. While he shrieks in pain she grins like a sadistic madwoman.

She throws him against the only bare wall in the room, so not to smash their food supply, and faces her other enemy. The oaf she just threw rotates three times through the air like a spinning top before smashing the back of his head against the concrete wall.

To Sumiko's dismay, she hears the concrete wall behind her crack somewhat with the lugs dead weighted impact. (Oops. Yukiko is not gonna like that. Oh well can't undo that now.)

She shrugs it off and stalks closer to the previous antagonising loud mouth but all he seems to be able to do now is splutter in pathetic drivels of begging. Sumiko observes his shrivelling form with irritation as he goes on his knees spilling terrified tears on the floor at her feet bumbling for forgiveness.

(Some people at least know when they are completely beat. Trash. He he he.) Sumiko deems this dull and walks over to the silent pair who are still blocking her path to her food in fear of the painful scene. (I am really here for one thing and one thing only.) When her eyes meet theirs, they move faster than expected and stay with stiff postures to the side in anticipation for what may come next.

Sumiko scoops the soup into her bowl one last time and pours the rest of it in a large container; sure that Yukiko would not mind her borrowing it. Then she makes sure the urn will not leak and seats it safely in her swag. Shūnn turns to leave and sees that the skin head, still weeping on the floor, is about crawl over to see if his brother is O.K.

"I didn't give you _permission_ to MOVE." (Scum.) Sumiko kicks him hard enough to lift him off the floor and on top of his unconscious sibling causing him to pass out from the extreme amount of air knocked from his lungs. The observing brothers standing on the side stiffen further from the violence which they are too terrified to stop. Any stiller and they would make convincing statues.

Yukiko enters the kitchen alarmed by the crashing she heard and the vibrating she felt from walls upstairs. She sees two of her sons in a heap with Sumiko looking smug, happily sipping her meal beside them. Aghast with the sight Yukiko covers her pretty open mouth. "Wha..what happened in here?"

The beaten brothers groan on the floor in their unconscious states and the skinny one vomits on his brother's arm from the brutal lash and gulps in air from not breathing since the kick. The other brother does not even notice the putrid acid dripping down his arm.

Yukiko goes to their side, like a concerned mother would, and briefly checks over their injuries sure that Sumiko's explanation is soon to follow.

Sumiko does not feel at all in the wrong or sorrowful of her actions so she pouts like a child. "These two wouldn't let me get to ma food and so we picked a fight and they lost. That's pretty much the chunk of it. Your boys have much to learn if they're gonna base a soul reapers strength from one's appearance. I know a lieutenant which looks like a seven year old, but did not get her position through knowing the captain alone. She can hold her own." (Yachiru is fucking terrifying if she can be bothered putting the effort in.)

Yukiko's gives a questioning look of confirmation of Sumiko's story to the shirtless twins at the back of the room. They notice Sumiko giving them a narrow-eyed glare which threatens 'if you two do not agree then I'm gonna do the same or worse to you both when Yukiko isn't around.' only then do they nod furiously. But Yukiko eyes follow the frightened looks of her twin sons just catching the glare Sumiko was giving them even as Shūnn quickly tries to cover it up with a pleasing smile.

Ryuk sighs. "Well it seems as if they were asking for it, weren't they. Come on Joshua, Jay, let's help these two dopes into their rooms for treatment. Lift Phumin to his room yourselves but fetch the stretcher from the storage room to carry Karchak."

The twins each take an arm from the smaller son without a moment's hesitation to their mothers' demand and carry him out if the room. As Phumins unconscious body is swept away Yukiko checks the bigger man's injuries now that she can see more.

Yukiko runs a hand over and through her beefed-out sons' hair checking his skull for fractures and cuts. "Sumiko I do not appreciate you threatening the residents of this house in such a manner as I am sure it could have been handled differently but you were in the right to protect yourself. I guess I should thank you for not doing a worse job. I know my boys are rough around the edges. It is not uncommon for them to start fights. Mostly it's to become stronger with training to become reapers but I guess they just like to beat people up as well. It's not every day they see an actual soul reaper come around here…" She examines the demolished hand and then places it back down. "Oh….Maybe you did not take it as easy as I had thought you had Sumiko. You completely broke Karchak's hand." _(He must have attacked first with Phumin thrown on top of him afterwards. He has always been a little cocky because of this height.)_

Sumiko decides to stay quiet but she has the gall to not even pretend to look guilty for the injuries she dished out and continues eating her soup. (They deserved it. They attacked me first the brutes.) She wilfully ignores how she goaded them to do it.

Yukiko rises from her squat and places a light hand on Sumiko's shoulder. Sumiko noticeably tenses with the contact and swallows the large amount of food previously bulging her cheeks. The pale lady gives her two pats with a sad understanding smile before leaving the room.

The twins, Jay and Joshua barge back into the room and Yukiko calls out to them from outside the doorway just before they lift Karchak. "Do be careful with his hand boys. It's broken." She leaves the main area to tend to the children giggling mischief upstairs in the bathroom.

The boys gently rest the swelling and purple appendage on their brother's chest and push him on his side, slip the stretcher beneath him and then carry him out the door and upstairs. (At least in unconsciousness he won't feel the extent of his injuries until later. Recovery will be a bitch if that's his dominant hand.)

Sumiko has finished her last bowl by now and goes to the sink to clean it up. She whiffs the unpleasant air and remembers that the putrid chunky bile has not yet been cleaned up from the tiled floor.

(They deserved everything they got but this is just more trouble for Yukiko and she was not really involved.) Because she feels it does not need to be worse than she has already made it, Sumiko finishes up her dishes and grabs a rag to clean up the liquid stank.

(I'm never doing something like that again. I must've washed my hands at least five times before I couldn't smell bile anymore.)

As she exits the kitchen dusting off her hands from nothing she hears Yukiko call her from upstairs. "Sumiko? The children are sparkling clean and awaiting their clothes. Please bring them, will you?"

"Cah-Ming~." (I am looking forward to this. It'll be so cute to see them so clean and happy with their new clothes.)

She calls the attention of some of the regulars in the bar but they look not too bothered as if they are used to Yukikos antics.

Sumiko rushes through the doorway she saw the kids go through earlier. It leads to a narrow maroon carpeted stair well. It has lit lamps adorning the walls and there are no windows.

(I wonder what she will think of my powers.)

She takes two stairs at a time and comes to a long hallway leading to her right. Facing it there are six western styled doors in a zigzag pattern along the sides and an open window behind her. (That breeze on my back is nice. Why must it be so humid today?)

One of the doors is ajar with dim yelllow light and bubbles drifting from it. (Found them.) She strides to the door and knocks politely not wanting to abruptly open it and find a bunch of prudish nude kids.

Rajah snickers and says, "Come in~." Then more giggling.

Becoming suspicious as to what is happening Sumiko is about to push the door when it inwardly swings open. Egao bumps into her as he runs nude yet covered in bubbles out into the hall with Rajah, also nude, dashing out after him.

They laugh in hysterics as Narazu leans out of the foggy bathroom, thankfully with a towel around his waist. "Hey guys. Come on. Don't you cause more trouble for mum."

Sumiko gets a good look at him now that he is no longer has his ratty hair or trashy attire appearance. His hair is still long but now it is dark brown with the damp and very straight. (He must have brushed out all the knots and used a lot of conditioner. I mean if they even have conditioner in this word.)

He blushes, and his auburn eyes cast away from Sumiko's obvious surprise at how he looks all cleaned up. Sure he is still unhealthily skinny but he has a glow about him now that he is no longer filthy.

Echoing from the tiled walls past Narazu, Yukiko's calm voice calls out. "Come on in Sumiko I wish to see the magic bag of yours that Rajah-chan had mentioned before."

Narazu moves to the side and continues out the room to fetch his mischievous brother and sister. He shivers with the change in temperature on his clammy skin and continues down the hall to the room where Rajah is giggling and trying to catch Egao from around one of the beds.

Sumiko looks at Yukiko through the steamy white room. Little concave rectangles are built in the walls for multiple candles as lighting for the room. It's not much but does the trick surprisingly well. Sumiko has never used candles as lighting before. This new space has a large tub to her left and in front of her on the far side of the room shower heads run along the wall and a damp wooden bucket sits recently used. Yukiko has her sleeves rolled up and is sitting on a stool near the far side of the room. There is also another stool beside her with two neatly folded towels on it; seemingly unused.

Sumiko approaches by drawing her Tanto. "Don't be scared of this thing as it won't hurt you unless I command it. He's ma Zanpakutō."

With Ryuk's fascinated nod Sumiko detaches the chain from Kera. "Devour the Strong, Jaakuna Hebi no Inu." (How is everyone so trusting of someone like me? Not only am I a Soul Reaper but a threat to almost everyone everywhere. So confusing.)

Sumiko has Jaakuna come to consciousness and drops him once more to the floor. He writhes to life, as if in pain from the transformation, and hisses at Yukiko. He tastes the air with his rapidly flicking misty tongue and faces to Sumiko. **(Urguh so much soap. Why did you have to take me here? Blegh.)**

She picks him up but this time he knows better than to struggle and she places her hand over his face and with her will causes him to open the A-void.

Yukiko flinches a little at the process of Jaakuna's stitching coming together with a bit of his bloody saliva spilling on the previously pure tiles. When his mouth opens the safe black portal Sumiko sticks her entire arm into his mouth to retrieve the clothing for the children. Once she snags them she draws the clothes out and passes them to Yukiko.

Yukiko takes the bundle with both arms and folds them together. "That's amazing Sumiko. Truly a technique worthy of praise. Incredible. Can every Soul Reaper obtain such fantastic abilities?"

Sumiko's face heats with the attention she craved to receive. "Ummm well yes and no. Yes, they can obtain really awesome abilities but no it's not always this one. Nearly every soul reapers Zanpakutō is tailored to their soul so they are all different. Sometimes though on rare occasions a reaper can have the same Zanpakutō as another but it is a law that they can't have the same one so they have to unfortunately fight to the death for it." As she speaks Sumiko drapes Jaakuna over her shoulders and has him stretch his jaws back into consciousness.

Yukiko stares in morbid fascination at the dake as he wakes but comments on the conversation leading to a double meaning in her words. "How primitive. You would think with the thousands of years of experience of most high ranking souls that they could change the Soul Society for the better already rather than keeping their old fashioned ways."

"I must admit I'm surprised that you see it that way because if even an everyday soul in the Soul Society can see the problem then maybe it would be about time for an overthrow of the society. It's probably stupid traditions and politics which stop them from change."

"Now now Sumiko don't start talking about such things. If the wrong people hear you, you will get in trouble with the very organisation you work with and for."

(Oh, yeh she still thinks I work for them.) A chill in the misty room runs down her spine. (Not to mention how much I sounded like Aizen just then.) Shūnn clenches her jaw and fists at her thoughts. (I'll never acknowledge to having further similarities with that monster.)

"Are you alright Sumiko? You are not getting sick in this room are you? It is a bit damp especially with the humidity outside."

"Oh. No, no, no I was just thinking of…someone. Although you are correct. Let's get out of this bathroom. Surely there is a better place to talk."

"Of course. I need to get the clothes to the children regardless." They hear a high-pitched scream followed by loads of giggles out echoing in the halls. "My my, they are troublesome." Ryuk covers her mouth as she snickers at the playfulness of the kids. "It's good to have them back." As she stands she also scoops up the clean towels left by the children.

Just as they are both about to leave the room, as Sumiko is letting Yukiko exit first, Yukiko spins on the spot. "Oh, but wait Sumiko, didn't you wish to bathe? I can take care of the children's clothing myself. You enjoy a long one. I am sure you could make good use of it considering you have travelled for so long without the luxury."

(Oh my goodness she was probably just being polite this whole time. I probably stink like hell. Ugh. I'm so gross.) "Oh. I had almost forgot with all the excitement of wanting to see them all dressed up and comfortable. Ha ha. You're right. Go on ahead, I'll catch up when I've finished."

Yukiko nods, smiles and then travels down the hall following the distinct laughter of delighted children.

Sumiko shuts the door and thinks for a minute leaning against it. (I've never had a traditional Japanese bath before but I think it best I clean myself for a long time and only have a short soak. I'm not too keen on lingering in hot water for long amounts of time.)

Jaakuna slips off her shoulders and perches himself on the stool Yukiko was sitting on before so not to be on the wet flooring.

"Jaakuna I need to sit there to clean myself."

**(You don't even need me out anymore. Just put me back home.)**

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sumiko wills him to return. In a billow of white reishi which blends in with the steam in the air Jaakuna transforms back into a Tanto. The candles light flicker creating pretty shadows to dance over the glossy room. Sumiko places her weapons on the far end of the room so they do not get wet and goes back to the stool to get undressed.

Shūnn struggles to slip off her uniform due to its salty dampness and grime but with a few grunts and frustrated tugs she manages to free herself from the irritating clothing. "So much better already." She removes her remaining underwear and Tabi with ease and sits on the stool with a little yelp. "Cold!"

After cleaning herself and her clothes around two more times Sumiko deems herself fresh enough for her soak. (Where can I hang these?) She strolls over to the door and peeks out behind it protecting her body from the eyes for possible passer-by's. "Yukiko?" she calls.

"Coming Sumiko." From her peeking spot Sumiko sees Yukiko patting down her clothes of wrinkles and heading towards the bathroom from one of the rooms which Narazu had entered before from down the hall. Standing at an angle so not to see Sumiko's obviously nude body Yukiko asks. "What may I do to help? Is there a problem?"

"Not a big problem, it's just…. could you please have my clothes dried. I'll need to change in them when I come out of ma bath." With this sentence she is already passing the very wet but not dripping clothes for Yukiko to take.

Ryuk does not mind at all as she receives the clothing. "Pish posh, I will do you one better and have you borrow one of my sleeping gowns while they are drying. It will take until morning for them to be ready for you regardless." She smiles at her red-faced guest. Whether that is from the streamy room or her nudity in front of Yukiko is up to you to decide. "I'll also fetch you a towel while I'm hanging them up. I forgot to give you one earlier."

Sumiko smiles brightly. "Thank you very much. I'll see you soon again then."

With Yukiko's nod, she closes the door. Sumiko heads to the large bathtub on her right. The water in the tub is already full to the brim. (Delightful.) She tests it with her toes before slowly dipping into the rippling water. Steam is constantly rising from it and Sumiko leans her head back on the curved rim of the tub almost fully submerging herself in a state of relaxation that she does not think she has felt since her last visit to her home in the cave.

Just as Sumiko exits the damp bathroom dry and wrapped in her towel she takes a deep breath. (I am not very keen on clammy spaces. Makes it hard to breathe.)

She heads into the room where the children are playing and when she enters she fondly yet rhetorically asks them, "Hey guys, how are you all still so energetic? Ha ha." They greet her with sleepy smiles from sitting on the bed. "Also, where might I find Yukiko's pyjama's? I need to get dressed."

Rajah points to her left from on the bed. "They are right in that cupboard I think. I saw Yukiko opening it to get us some thinner blankets before."

Sumiko finds the clothes right away and heads back to the bathroom to change. "I will be right back guys. Just gonna get changed." Sumiko passes Yukiko in the hall.

"Oh, Sumiko I am sorry I forgot to bring you my grown for you to sleep in. I was distracted by tending to the children. They just look so unhealthy I needed to do something for them."

Sumiko now notices that Yukiko is carrying three glasses of milk on a tray. "No problems. Rajah-chan helped me find them. You're their mum of course it's understandable that you needed to take care of them. They've been gone for a long time after all." Sumiko offers the borrowed clothes out for Yukiko to inspect them. "Are these alright?"

Yukiko replies without even looking at the clothing. "Yes, yes, any of them will be fine. Don't worry about it. I can always clean them later."

"Ok. I will see you when I am changed. I am going to say good night to the children before I get to bed." (It'll be good to chat with them about the situation before I leave.)

Sumiko approaches the kids' room to Yukiko singing a soft lullaby. She leans against the door frame admiring Yukiko's talented singing capabilities. She waits for the songs end not wishing to disturb the peaceful scene.

Ryuk is on a chair next to the western styled bed facing the children who are lying under the sheets. It's a hot night so there is no need for anything thicker covering them. The kids have their eyes closed simply enjoying Yukiko's voice and company. With the songs' conclusion Sumiko enters the room and Rajah and Egao's eyes pop open requesting a story.

Narazu grumbles and turns away from his siblings, but through squinted eyes sees Sumiko then sits up rubbing one eye. "Hey Shūnn. We're just about to get to bed."

(I am sure they won't mind.) "I wanna tell you something before you all fall asleep ok?"

"What is it Sumiko? Is something the matter?" Rajah asks with a surprising amount of concern in her voice.

"Well I really miss being back in my 'home' and so I'm gonna leave first thing tomorrow to get there sooner."

"Oh I see…We never expected to be with you for ages really, but I think Narazu and Egao-chan can agree that we will want to go with you."

"Even you Rajah-chan? But why? Frankly, I thought you hated me."

She shakes her head with the logical misunderstanding. "Ha ha not hate, just distrust." (Her smile is so cute~) "Though I know Narazu and Egao will want to follow you for a little while before saying goodbye. Right guys? So, I really don't have a choice heh heh."

Narazu agrees. "Yeh. It would be good for us to get back on the road with ch'ya. I've been in one spot for too long. I wanna explore while I can and get stronger; Like you Shūnn."

Sumiko looks at Narazu. "But why not stay here with your mother? You were all gone for so long and now you are up and leaving again with me?"

"Well to be honest we left for a reason last time." Now facing Yukiko's confused frown Narazu sheepishly explains. "Yeh. We left 'cause you had so much responsibility last time."

Rajah decides to interject Narazu's horrible accent for communication. "We came here a while ago but you were feeding and looking after six growing men already. A very big burden for any one person so we stayed for a year and gradually left for longer and longer periods of time to give you a break. Lately we have become so independent and used to the freedom of travelling so to stay in one spot, even one as nice as this one, would not be what we want in the Rukongai."

"What do you guys want to do then?" Yukiko asks.

Narazu gives a playful glare at Rajah for explaining instead of him. "We know it's dangerous but we want to travel and explore. If we can't feel hunger and get diseases then we may as well make the most of it and learn somethin' in our chance in the Soul Society."

Egao's eyes shut as he drifts away, and Rajah nods then faces Sumiko. "We will be ready in the early morning for you to get us."

"I see, so that is why you three left." Ryuk looks off to the side in hurt revelation. "You could have told me instead of disappearing the way you did. Even though I had many responsibilities you were always on my mind. I would always worry for when or if you would ever return." She looks up with tears in her eyes at her children. "I am your mother after all."

Narazu and Rajah sneak from the bed to their weeping mothers embrace. Narazu puts his hand on her shoulder and Rajah gives her a tight hug.

Fidgeting Sumiko is not sure what to do but give a concerned look over to Yukiko as she says, "Ok…. I will go find a spare room to sleep in. I will see you all tomorrow morning."

Ryuk gives a teary smile in Sumiko's direction and closes her eyes while tightening her embrace and absorbing as much love from her distant children as she can.

Sumiko slips away from the door frame and down the hall to search for an unoccupied room. (I hope I don't find the brothers sleeping quarters.)

The sun is high in the sky and Sumiko and Rajah are waiting outside for the boys. Yukiko is fussing about what is in their backpacks for their journey, making time drag on. The humidity in the air is already nearly suffocating and Sumiko cannot wait to be in the cool cave away from the intense sun. (Goddamn it is only early morning. What is wrong with the temperature in this place?)

Rajah is leaning against the building with her face in the shade and her arms folded. "So how are we getting to your place? Just walking like before?"

"I will demonstrate my powers soon enough. I am sick of taking it easy, safe and …. .so goddamn SLOW. So I'm gonna use what I have to shorten the trip."

**(So you mean portal of course yeh?)**

(Well derr what else?)

**(Well flash step for one but hey I am not picking a fight or anything here.)**

(Sorry. I am a little tense with impatience. I just want to get back to training and safety, so the days can go faster than they have been)

**(They will go slower without this company.)**

(Perhaps.)

Narazu and Egao burst from the pub with massive backpacks which are making them sway dangerously.

"Good to go?" Rajah's huffs at the sight of her brothers as her patience is wearing thin as well.

Narazu glances behind him suspiciously. "Yes, if we stay longer mum won't be able to let us go." As if on cue Yukiko's voice can be heard from inside the house calling for her kids to get something for their backpacks but she is ignored.

A bit rushed Rajah demands, "Let's get going Shūnn. We don't need anything else." She walks ahead of everyone. "Come on if we don't get out of sight she will never let us leave. Don't get me wrong we love her to death but she can be a bit of a… well….. mother hen."

They follow Sumiko around the block to a place with no souls around.

After a while of walking they stop and Narazu asks confused, "Why have we stopped? I thought we were just going to walk like usual."

"Nup I am going to portal us." (I know I am awesome right? OK let's give this a shot.)

**(You are so up yourself.)**

(Why shouldn't I be with the power that I have control of?)

**(You are impossible.)**

Sumiko straightens her posture and rubs her hands together. (Around 800km in an instant. They will be impressed yet again.)

Confidently she declares, "Heh. This will be easy-peasy. It may be a little risky but hey, I can do it." (Bloody hell I'm boooored.) "I'll create a portal to get us there in no time." (Might make me vulnerable to attack, but the end result will be well worth it.)

**(I am guessing that you haven't used this before to get home because your impatience was not as thin until now? **

(Of course, but doing it for a couple seconds won't cause for alarm. I can hold my spiritual pressure down quite well thank you very much.)

**(I know you can and will. I was just making sure as to your reasons.)**

Narazu is intrigued by the prospect of not walking such a long distance again and his brown eyes dazzle. "You really can do that Shūnn?"

"Hell yeh I can." She poses, puts one hand over her flexing bicep pretending to be in awe of its size and loudly states, "I'm fucking buff as mate."

Feeling in charge he continues to make a decision in the groups' best interests. "Alright then, let's do this." He grins with excitement matching his younger brothers' consistent bedazzled smiles.

Rajah looks warily at Sumiko. "We don't know much about her powers though. It could be bad. It could go wrong."

Narazu is still confident of his judgement. "Nah worries. We can trust her. I know it. You saw how awesome the snake thing was. Surely a portal couldn't be worse than that." _(That snake thing was horrific, but awesome.)_

Sumiko draws her permanently black and grey Katana. "Looks like you have no choice other than go with me then Rajah-chan. Righty, let's be off."

Egao and Narazu are keen for the experience of swift travel but Rajah is still a little pensive with the use of Sumiko's unknown energies. She reluctantly shuffles over beside her brothers. She curious to be amazed by wary on being involved.

Sumiko demonstrates a sweeping circle with her Zanpakutō and releases the spiked hoop from her neck to expand to an opaque oval in front of the kids. With the activation of the portal Egaos' eyes widen with fear and he hides behind Narazu. He is staring with unseeing eyes at the strange calming darkness oozing from the elliptical shape.

Sumiko puts a light hand on his shoulder and guides him closer to the darkness. "Do not worry, I am here to protect you. This is my power. And I will not let anything happen to you." He relaxes a little in her reassuring grip. "It'll just be a hop through and we will be in a different place. It's as easy as that."

The portals darkness swirls inwards with colour and the other side of the distant destination can be seen. They take one step at a time onwards, into the strange loop and make it to the other side without a problem.

Sumiko had created an instant portal and not one with a void between spaces so not to scare the impressionable ones more. (They do not need more traumas when travelling through such a dangerous space.) In thinking this however Sumiko is led astray by her thoughts back to the world of the living to the numerous children she had murdered. (I am such a fool.)

Jaakuna decides not to make the situation any easier. (**Curiously Yoichi had said the ssssame before she was driven to amnesia from her sentimental dessspair.)**

Before she can stop herself, she allows Jaakuna to hear this thought. (Well I _am_ writing her story.)

Dake jumps on the question train quicker than Sumiko can recover from her mistake. **(What do you mean by that Ssumiko? Does thissss have something to do with our sssituation?) **

(I might as well tell you. Before I came to be in your Mistresses body I was a living, and separate being in my own world. I was writing a story which shares the exact details as this world. So I have been taken into my story that I was writing or this is a real place which I am visiting. I personally hope for the former. It would cause me many problems and guilt if this is all truly real.)

**(We may not even be real?)**

(It is possible. If it makes you feel any better, I did create you to be this strong and amazing.)

**(Truthfully it doesn't. You have just told me that I don't exist. That I'm just part of a written story where nothing is of my own free-will.)**

(You don't where I come from but maybe this is an alternate dimension where the things that I have written have come true. Just because your life has been written does not make you any less you. If that makes any sense.)

**(That does a little but I am not entirely sure how to take this. Let me think about it for a while.)**

(Ok. Sorry though.)

She is not exactly sure why she did not tell them before. (I hope Kera can take the news just as well as Jaakuna seemed to.) With all her excitement and events from arriving here it had slipped her mind that her Zanpakutō would care about the origins of her omniscience.

The group have teleported what would have taken them five days worth of walking so Sumiko can get home faster. (I must say all the travelling had gotten to me. I'm not a fan of walking.)

Through the familiar streets on her way home Sumiko tells the kids about her temporary residence. "It's an alright place. As in, it has everything one would need to survive, but not many luxuries. Just a spa which I indulge in nearly every day. But once we get there I'll not do any more than give you a day's rest until you go back out into the world." She does not want to become some sort of family figure for them. Though she thinks she may have already.

They pass the crater Sumiko made 34 days ago. A rush of heartache takes her breath away. (Aaah stop it sad memories.) She pauses at the ditch but after a moment of silence for those memories and the lives that she had ruined she speechlessly walks around it with the children.

A little while later they are at the suburbans edge about to reach the forest. (I am glad I situated the portal further from the cave. If Seireitei guards arrive I don't want them finding the hide out because I led them right to it.)

Sumiko's and the children's eyes go wide as they are ambushed in the clearing away from the houses. (How did I not sense them approaching? Dammit I wasn't paying attention. Seems like I never fucking do.)

Sumiko does not get the chance to do anything before they are surrounded by at least 20 stealth squad members, including captain Suì-Fēng. (Now how can I deal with these enemies without them dying or sensing us retreat to the cave?)

Sumiko barks orders to the kids. "Hide between the houses. I will deal with this. They want me and not you. Stay safe."

The kids are overlooked and pass through the gapped circle of focused soldiers. The elite men and women do not even spare them a glance. All eyes burn into the Ryoka target.

The black covered army dash towards Sumiko for a silent group attack. Their synchronisation and attempts at harm are impressive and professional, but Sumiko dodges them all and makes it look as if she dances through every strike. (Haha can't catch me. Can't catch me, I am the gingerbread man~.)

She bends, twists and turns away from the blades enjoying the frustration she can feel radiating off her determined foes. They are becoming annoyed with her avoidance, although their masked faces only demonstrate concentrated cold stares.

Sumiko decides, with their incompetence, to go with a taunt. "Would you prefer I remove your limbs like the last group of your squad that came after me?"

They do not reply or react. They simply wait for further orders but Suì-Fēng takes the initiative to make a stab at Sumiko's heart. Shūnn raises her reishi around her body and even though is struck by Suzumebachi she is not scratched. Because of this a contrasting butterfly symbol does not appear on her clothing. Suì-Fēng looks up at Sumiko with utter confusion but with swiftly consuming and blazing hatred. _(Why is the world have I not stabbed her? Is she even a Shinigami?)_

Sumiko, with her defence lowered, looks down at the short lady. "Oh, my dear Suì-Fēng-taichō you are too fragile to harm me physically. And I dare say even mentally since you follow orders so blindly. I thought Yoruichi taught you better."

At the mention of Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng becomes increasingly furious, though it is not a hard thing to do. In her up close rage she manages to strike Sumiko in three different places. Stab wound butterfly symbols emerge at Sumiko's collar bone, stomach and shoulder. (I was careless. That never should've happened.)

Sumiko's breathing increases with the pain as the shallow strikes seep blood. She is surrounded by the soldiers so she has nowhere to retreat to. (No escaping for me this time unless I want to go back to Urahara, but I can't. Not yet. I have to defeat them all if I want to live.)

The previously white butterflies decorating Sumiko turn red, matching the mad satisfaction in their punisher's eyes. With an upwards tilt of her grim face Suì-Fēng challenges, "Are you ready to become serious now Ryoka or do you still think me weak?"

Sumiko's expression turns grave while she decides it best to stop this before she dies. One strike to the exact spot of one of the butterfly markings and she is a goner. Although extremely fast compared to any of the inferior people here Sumiko would rather play it safe than sorry. She unsheathes her black Katana and releases a small portal at its end.

Suì-Fēng launches herself backwards in preparation for an attack but Sumiko stands there with the ring. Suì-Fēng feels unnerved with the calm and creepy smile that etches its way over her enemies face. _(What the hell is she going to do from there?)_

Sumiko leaves the current ring where it is and splits it whipping with her sword the duplicate ring to be hidden on the small of Suì-Fēng's back. (She did not even notice. God I am great.)

Sumiko's smile only grows as she swiftly runs her sword into the portal and diagonally through Suì-Fēng's back and into her stomach. It is her favourite move so far. Sneaky, almost unavoidable and extremely effective.

Suì-Fēng gags with the unexpected wound; baffled as to how the Ryoka had managed to stab her from that distance. She studies Sumiko, desperate to understand and sees that the Ryoka's sword has disappeared through the tiny loop at its hilt. _(Portals? What kind of person has portals as a Zanpakutō? Agh.)_

Jaakuna begs and pleads to be able to be released with the smell of the fresh blood gushing from Suì-Fēng, but Sumiko fights his motivation causing her a painful headache.

**(Come on Sumiko it has been so long since we have had a treat. Please LET ME AT HER.)**

With a staggering step, Sumiko gives a pained smile to the half-hidden children who watch with concern and morbid fascination. It is meant to reassure them but she knows that they can see her shaking. Unfortunately, this means her enemies can too. With a closed eyed grimace Sumiko's self-control is overridden by Jaakuna's desire for more power and he takes her flaws as his chance to force his way out.

**(HASSS. You are so weak SssSumiko.) **

He launches from his sheath through sheer resolve and transforms.

Sumiko screams in agony from the leeching of her energy used for the forced disobedience. It writhes through her like the snake appearing out of her tanto except as fires in her veins, burning up her thoughts.

In his conscious form the dake slithers towards Suì-Fēng with starving and sadistic malice.

Sumiko makes the mistake of letting Kera go in the portal to clutch her throbbing head. As the pain shoots through her body she also throws her head backwards with a silent scream.

The squad immediately apprehend the Ryoka, taking advantage of her defencelessness to use metal infused with Sekkiseki shackles to bind her hands and feet.

She is too distraught to notice that she has been captured. Her emerald eyes are teary, wide and unseeing. (What have you done Jaakuna? I can't see through the pain. What are you doing to me?)

Hebi Inu glides enthusiastically towards Suì-Fēngs' wound expecting a fight. **(Blood, give me blood. Give me POWER.) **He leaps through the air twisting, thrashing and turning out of reach from the barrage of blades sweeping to slice him to ribbons from Suì-Fēngs guard. In front of his target he sways side to side faster than all his opponents' strikes and revelling in the fact.

Suì-Fēng also attempts to protect herself with her failing subjects. She stabs at the black snake but is slowed by the severe injury remaining pierced in her abdomen. Jaakuna uses his long tongue to inject his poisonous saliva in her deep wound, immobilising her. The effect of his toxin this time is paralysis and Suì-Fēng panics as her body falls to the floor.

She grimaces as her enemies Katana gradually slices backwards from her helpless body. Jaakuna takes his chance to sink his teeth into her soft flesh at the side of her stomach. Blood flows freely into his jaws and is unidentifiable with his own venom drooling out and spilling everywhere allowing for a small pool beneath the taichō.

Jaakuna's ramped thoughts cannot be heard by Sumiko as she is overcome from his actions, the pain and is busy being dragged away. The horrid anguish of him being released against her will becomes unbearable and Sumiko falls into unconsciousness.

Jaakuna clatters to the floor, back in his black Tanto and chain state and the spiked portals become one again, close and shrink back to the blade. Slumped in the stealth forces capable hands, Sumiko is hauled to the Nest of Maggots until judgement can be passed for her crimes.

Narazu although terrified with what he has seen, protests Sumiko's entrapment. "Wait. Stop. She doesn't deserve this."

The soldiers pay no attention to the boy and disappear, carrying their injured captain and Sumiko deep within the Seireitei.


	11. Chapter 11

**Recovering and Plans for Escape**

**PART 11**

_**In one of the luxurious **__**Rain Dried Hall**__**Quarters, **__**captain 13 is recovering while captain 8 visits him in hospital**_

Ukitake is sitting up in his bed, supported by massive white feather pillows and attentive to his old friend Kyōraku's company.

Shunsui is relaxing on a small green maple leaf patterned bean bag on the floor and sipping sake with its bottle in front of him. After his sip Kyōraku is about to speak of casual conversation when a knock at the door disturbs the peace and alerts them both of the Ryokas' imprisonment and awaited jud gement.

"Thank you for the notification."

The messenger takes Ukitake's words as her queue to leave and as silently as she had come closes the door as she flashes away.

"What do you think Shunsui? Should we do something considering what Shūnn had told us? She will get a harsh punishment for her crimes."

With a sigh Kyōraku places his cup beside his porcelain bottle. "We would be risking a lot for her if they discover it was us who helped her. Yamamoto would be beyond furious. You. No, _we_ don't owe her anything Jūshirō. All she did was hurt a few troops and deliver a possible lie."

"Although it would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? And we are captains for god's sake. We should be able to get away with the task. With her portals all she would need to escape the facility is regain her Zanpakutō than vanish."

Mocking the head captains' voice, Kyōraku tries to make light of what he predicts what is most likely going to happen. "This, as they would say, is 'Treason talk Jūshirō.' Are you sure you want to risk so much on the off chance that Shūnn was telling the truth?"

"As unbelievable what she told us was it is too big of a disaster to ignore. Not to mention she simply left after fighting us. There was no permanent harm done as she just wanted to go home after her fights. The worst she did was cause a panic and a few minor injuries."

_(I don't think nearly cutting off five shinigami's arms or nearly killing him is minor but I see what he means. With the medical skills around here almost everything is curable.) _Shunsui sighs again and ruffles his silky brown hair out of habit. "I know you are making sense but because we have no idea how she knows the exact date or why she is keeping so many secrets from what she had told us, it is hard for me not to sway on deciding outright if we should help her. There is a lot on the line for us in doing this Jūshirō. What does she have to gain from telling us the information? I don't think she planned to tell you anything but used that as a cover to earn your trust. She did know a suspicious amount about us before we fought. I could even see it in her fighting style. It was as if she had seen us fight before. She might be working for the traitors she claims are going to reveal themselves or she made up the information entirely."

A little offended by Kyōraku's lack of faith, Ukitake huffs, "Do you really believe that I would be fooled so easily by a lie? I doubt that girl could lie to save her life." _(I am over 1000 years old. A soul cannot fool me so easily.)_

"I believe your point of view Jūshirō, I was just speaking what we are both no doubt thinking; can we risk so much for the chance that she was telling the truth? We won't even know if she was until a month away."

"I believe that she wasn't lying, withholding a lot of information yes, but not lying. Saving her would be the right thing to do."

Shunsui picks up his cup to take another sip but finds it empty. He stares thoughtfully into it and gives in to his friends' stubborn selflessness. "Good grief. We should at least try to convince Ol'Yamma in the next meeting that is sure to come over this."

"I think I should speak for us while you do the breaking out. As much as I would like to be involved in the action, I am not in a state for fighting and at least when they do not agree with us then you will not be in suspicion when they discover Shūnn gone from prison."

_*****Deep within the bowels of the Maggots Nest*****_

To Sumiko's knowledge the Maggots Nest has three levels. Prisoners can walk freely in the gaping cavern on the top level and below are sleeping quarters and sanitation sections. Inmates are not caged in their rooms at any time and may move around wherever they please as long as it does not involve exiting the facility. Even further into the earth, on the third level, two separated isolation chambers are reserved for special case criminals.

Sumiko wakes with a cracking headache in a frosty cell and feels sore all over her body. She awkwardly lifts herself to a sitting position wincing at the rock-hard table that she refuses to identify as a provided bed. (It's more like a prehistoric examination counter with a tablecloth over it.)

She rests her bare feet on the chilling ground, and she jerks herself upwards in a tuck position away from the offending floor. (Damn they took my Tabi from me. Damn them. What am I gonna do with shoes in here? Choke someone?)

The fast movement causes her body to strain in protest and she feels a little out of breath from the assumed numerous broken ribs creaking near her heart and lungs. (They really lay it to me while I was unconscious, didn't they.)

She sees that, while she was cataleptic, they had also changed her clothes and taken her Zanpakutō. She shivers violently at the thought of random man hands all over her and what they could have done. Peeking under her clothes she breathes a sigh. (Thank goodness they at least left me with my original underwear on. I really wouldn't wanna be braless, God forbid undie-less, in a place like this. It's the only stuff I really own now.)

Pushing up her the long white sleeves of her yukata she examines her bluish, green and yellow hued arms. (Yikes. It hurts but I suppose it could be a ton worse. Bruises always seem so violent when normally they do not feel as bad as they look.)

Her plain yukata is tied together with a ragged piece of black cloth that looks like a firm tug could rip it. The yukata used to be fresh white in colour but due to her beat down on dirt flooring the clothing is ragged and shaded brown. It has black butterfly markings from the 'curse' of Suzumebachi remaining on her collar bone, shoulder and stomach. Even though Suì-Fēng had never touched these pieces of clothing the symbols are shown on anything she wears so that she can still be an obvious target. (Damn. How am I going to get the markings off me? I never looked into how Suì-Fēng allows the curse to be removed. God-damn-it maybe Yoruichi can tell me one day.)

Apart from the many shallow cuts and deep bruises decorating around her neck, arms and torso Sumiko thinks herself lucky that her captors had some restraint and did not do something worse when they truly could have done anything in the state she was in. (Maybe they are better trained than I had originally thought. Not by too much though considering they beat up a defenceless enemy. Cowards.) She believes that the stealth squad were more than a little pissed at what she did to their captain and made sure she would feel it today.

Sumiko is shocked and a bit insulted when she finds that she is not restrained. She is even more astounded when she finds the key to the door of her cubicle under the 'generously' provided flat and mouldy thing they think is a pillow. (Huh I guess they did not want to be responsible for any more of my injuries from the other inmates while I was out of it. That's kinda nice of them, I guess. Although with everything I've done you would think they would at least have me in a locked cell. It's good for me though. I'm not gonna complain. Makes escaping that much easier than if I were restrained and locked away.)

She wobbles to the barred door hating the feel of the icy flat slabs beneath her feet. She slots the heavy key in the large bolt and twists it with an echoing clank.

All she sees ahead is a pitch-black hallway of smooth dark grey stone with only the mysterious sourced white light in her cell to illuminate a meter in front of her. (No wonder it is so cold around here. Everything is concrete.)

As she heads out, with no real choice in the matter, she uses the damp wall to guide her through the dark, but as she moves forward many blue candles in deep rectangular holes of the walls illuminate her path. (Impressive, but creepy.)

After walking for a while, she comes across a long 50-degree angled stairwell and stumbles over the first step from its disorientating steepness. The wounds on her hands and legs burn and throb with the jarring fall and she gradually stands again to climb the stairs. (Ugh. Stupid clumsy idiot. Oww…)

After shuffling for what seems like forever, she is thankful to be greeted by warmer light trickling through a door at the top of the stairwell. (Even if this light is minimal it's better than those eerie blue ones from before.)

She reaches for the metal door and turns open its ancient wooden handle with a long squeak. The horizontally long room she enters has many narrow square gaps in its ceiling lined up through the centre which filter down natural light. There are so many it gives sufficient brightness to see many individual rooms alongside each other on her left and right. There are no doors on any of the enclaves but merely beds and a wall separating each cubical.

There are no souls around and Sumiko decides to follow the black painted arrows on the wall in front of her towards her left. She passes numerous sections of rooms before she reaches a wooden door leading to a larger area with a much greater light content.

She pushes the door open (Used many times it seems.) and has every person in the area turn to face their new (Plaything) inmate. Sumiko half-arses a shaky smile; too many new threats she cannot afford to underestimate in her condition.

Every single person is dressed the same as her but are older males. It pisses her off that they look at her in a way which would suggest that she will be an easy target. Sumiko may be younger and shorter than most of the prisoners but she is still proficient enough at Hakuda (hand to hand combat) and will not hesitate to use it if necessary. She had learnt those skills for ten years when she was alive in her own world. (If Kisuke could easily take all who attacked him down 100 years ago then I can definitely do the same now.) Not having her powers does leave some things to be desired for her own protection though and makes her a little more wary than she would like.

Looking at the rocky ledges around the area, Sumiko can see at least 70 people scattered everywhere doing various things. Some are playing board games of sorts, and others seem to be rocking back and forth while muttering to themselves. Although the most popular activities around seem to be bickering or aimless wandering.

(Maybe I can cause enough of a riot to escape. I'm much stronger than most captains so I can take them all. But once I'm out then I'll have to pass the fucking fifty-four-meter wall and a moat, not to mention the other walls surrounding division two just to escape. I don't even know where my Zanpakutō or clothes would be. Uggghhhh. Such a pain, but I have to get out of here. Maybe after I have healed, I'll beat my way out.)

Satisfied that the new inmate will do nothing suspicious the others go back to their activities. (Let's get a move on, shall we?) She shouts out, "Does anyone know who I can talk to, to get some info about this place? Hell, I don't even know where the showers are." (That should get their greasy attention. I think I may be the only female in here.)

A beefy leering man swaggers over to Sumiko with two parasitic lackeys trailing after him. He folds his large pale arms, looks down at her then sneers, "Say little girl, why should we tell you anything unless of course you plan to join us for those showers you are looking for?"

Almost fed up with the arrogance of this piece of shit already, Sumiko manages to calmly explain what she wants. "Yah right. You know I wouldn't do that. Besides I wouldn't be in here if I wasn't deserving imprisonment. So even if you try to make me go with ya, you already know I'll be formidable. In order to get out of here there are certain things I need to know. I sure as heck am not gonna take a shower with you apes, but I'll help you guys escape with me if you give me the information I need." (Heh no I won't.)

As expected, the man stares in disbelief that the 'delicate fledgling' in front of him could pull off anything and chuckles. "Yeeh suuuuuure. If you really want our assistance, prove it. Show us that you are capable of doing anything productive in this place."

Wishing he would just get to the point, Sumiko rolls her eyes and sighs. "Like what?"

"Starting a fight and not getting killed would be an excellent start. I know many guys in here would be itching to become intimately acquainted with the likes of you, sweetie. It's a pretty easy task for someone as tough as you wouldn't you say?"

(I hate him. His condescending dick face will be the first thing I knock unconscious when I escape. I doubt his task would be easy for any one in here other than me.) Sumiko inwardly cringes at his words and happily pushes the thoughts of what the men would do if they caught her to the back of her mind. "Fine. When I am appropriately healed I'll do as you ask."

He glances at the colourful bruising visible on Sumiko's neck and wrists and the strange symbols on her clothing. _(Why does she have patterns on her clothing? Fashion or prison pet?)_ "What happened that you became so hurt pretty bird? Did you get into a fight already? Or maybe you are so fragile you got all those bruises from falling over?" He laughs again except this time his flanking comrades' cackle, mostly out of fear, with him.

Her thoughts drift in a hollow humourless style. (Haha I actually did fall over but that's not the point here.) She self-consciously touches her neck in annoyance of her weaknesses visibility. Trying her hardest not to punch this man in his ugly deserving face because of her injuries, Sumiko smugly admits, "No, nooo nothing like that. It just so happens that the stealth squad apparently does not look too kindly on those who almost kill their captain."

With that she strides to head back to the only place she can think to rest in peace since there is nothing better to do. (I see now why they gave me Kurosutchi's old cell. It's extremely far from everyone else and I can lock it so not get sexually harassed by the brutes upstairs. Great. I just hope they don't try to corner me down there while I am a little weak. I could probably defeat all the men in here, but it would cause me too much damage to be worth the hassle. Although it will take a while for my bones to heal, I think my bruises and cuts will a lot better tomorrow. I just want to heal so I can get out of here ASAP. I may be a criminal, but I don't deserve to be with these pathetic cretins.)

Past the wooden door and entering the first hallway a hand vice grips Sumiko's arm, stopping her in her tracks. Burning sensations spark from the pressure and Sumiko resists the urge to ineffectively squirm. Her breath hitches from the burning pain and it travels through her chest as the twisting motion to face her captor irritates her scraping bones.

Struggling will only make the pain worse and she knows that she does not have the strength now to fight him and win without causing herself too much harm. Her breathing increase from the pain and she grinds her teeth from her tenderness and the impertinence of the man to lay even one finger on her.

The muscular man from before is without his followers. "Wait up chika." He looks at her with cold eyes. (Maybe a bit reluctant to let hope in. Perhaps he has been promised early freedom and denied it once before.) "Is what you said true? Are you really the soul reaper everyone heard about who had taken down those captains and almost escaped?"

(It's surprising that even in this dead place they had heard of my intrusion.) Sumiko scoffs and glares with exaggerated disgust at his hand curled around her arm. "What if I am? I don't see you making a big effort to be in ma good graces." Her voice turns bitter as she states her demands. "Help me and I'll help you. That is how this negotiation will work. My strength for your information. And I mean everything you know. Hold anything back and you'll get nothing from me. Fair enough?" (I need to know the guards' rounds, what lies as resistance on the outside and where I can get my gear back from. I have no Kidō in here and I can feel my strength being suppressed so I need as many details as possible to use to my advantage.)

His eyes light up once more with their teetering insane desire for freedom. "Heh you sure are a cocky one, little bird. We will see what comes next when you display your strength. If I am impressed enough then maybe, just maybe I will tell you the secrets of the Nest."

"Sounds good. Now let go of me before I 'accidently' shatter your arm." (If I made him believe I'm the Ryoka, though I am, then maybe he won't see through my bluff. I can't actually do anything to him without really hurting myself as of yet. And healing comes first. Fuck my ribs hurt. I can barely breathe as it is.)

Smirking he gives her a painful squeeze before he tosses her arm away and departs. "I look forward to when you've healed sweetie. We will see if you can fight as big as you talk."

Sumiko growls in his direction then stalks back to her niche of isolation to hopefully sleep off her aching body for what will come in the near future.

-***-***-***-_**Two Days Later Within the Captains Meeting Hall. **_-***-***-***-

Jūshirō brings up his position up with the information Sumiko had given them at the time. Unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, the head captain dismisses the information and says that the Ryoka must be punished with imprisonment for fifty years for what she had done. But also he brings up the distrust of what the Ryoka had told them as he has flawless faith in his organisation that traitors would be extremely unlikely. Unknown to Ukitake, bringing up this information in front of the other captains, casts suspicion on his motives and loyalties in his fight with the Ryoka.

During the white-haired captains' explanation Gin gives Sōsuke stealthy glances with the threatening information. Perhaps this will change their strategy. They do not want the Seireitei to expect their traitorous plans. Their activities may be delayed due to increasing caution but Yamamoto's doubt in the information is favourable.

Aizen starts the line of questioning on how exactly this girl knows so much about them. From Ichimaru telling him that she is as powerful as himself, Aizen does not show it but he starts to fear for what may come to pass if she escapes and strikes again. _(__Can I use her to work for our side? Or should I use her as an example?)_

Shunsui and Jūshirō already have their plan on how to get Sumiko out of the Seireitei from the two days of waiting to tell their head Capitan the information. They expect to put the breakout into motion in two more days when possible suspicion on Jūshirō speaking up on the matter has simmered down. The Ryoka's judgement has yet to be finalised but they plan on making the final decision is in the next week.

Plans must be swift, precise and subtle otherwise opportune openings for favourable possibilities may close.

_**********The day before that Captains Meeting Back in the Nest ************_

Jolting awake with the uncomfortable solidity of the metal slab seeping cold into her body she thinks how this room is really not helping her journey to recovery. Eager for proof of her strength returning, Sumiko does another once over. Her cuts have left all but small irritated pink lines and the bruises have developed to a faded brown tinge.

(Improvement. My strength must make me a ton more durable. I wonder how long I was out for before those bastards stopped kicking my body yesterday. I wonder if it even is the next day. Wish this place wasn't underground so I would at least know how long I was asleep for.)

As she rises, she shivers again with the iciness beneath her feet and cracks her spine, slowly stretching out her aches and pains all the while being mindful of her healing bones. (I hope I won't have to get used to this place.)

She is surprised to find a plate left inside her room. (Normally I'm such a light sleeper. The stealth force lives up to its name after all.)

Picking up the plate Sumiko gives it a distasteful sniff and wonders what the dark slop is actually made of. (It's fricken grey mush. Probably just proteins to keep people going enough to survive or maybe they are just being especially cruel to me. I don't think they really give a crap about what we may think it tastes like, but I bet it isn't good. I'm tempted to not even eat it. Maybe later. I am in recovery after all.)

She puts the dish down on the table and sits beside it on the floor (because it is just as good as the raised concrete slab she put her food on) just waiting to get back to her original strength so that she can leave this dreary soul sucking place.

**Two days later **

From falling asleep at random moments during the days and nights in the cell to eating the horrid proteins and slowly having mended her broken ribs, Sumiko feels that at last she is ready to fight to escape. She never did leave her cell to find out where sanitation would be, because even though she stinks, she kept reminding herself that healing came first and running into any of the prisoners would be a risk. Besides she has gotten more used to being unsanitary since having to live on the streets for those days.

Today everyone is opportunely asleep, and she tiptoes around while exploring for cleanliness. Shūnn reaches the metal door leading into the snoring area which all the men occupy. She opens the squeaky door as slowly as possible so not to wake anyone and creeps past them, heading to her right this time.

As she expects, at the end of the long hallway there is a large white tiled room with no separate cubicles within. (To my knowledge there aren't any other levels in this place so it must be here.)

A bathroom. Lights are majorly activated by sensory methods in this place and as she enters the lights flicker to attention. (Perhaps to save energy or something?)

She enthusiastically approaches one of the faucets and tries to think of a way to get clean without having a man sneak up on her. Unfortunately, she cannot find another way to do things so she grabs one of the plain bars of soap and has a quick hot shower naked. Her clothes are prepped nearby, just in case someone barges in. (I can't have a shower in ma clothes 'cause, being white, it would make them see through anyways. When I get back in them, they'll still be cringe worthy. I have been in them for god knows how many days. But beggars can't be choosers.)

She uses the scentless soap to wash her hair and her body as quickly as she has ever done in her entire life. She really cannot put into words how much she does not want a random coming in the room to harass her. She is confident that she can defend herself or possibly even kill them if she wishes now that she is practically 100%, but she would rather slice and dice than administer punches and kicks. (Better save most of my strength for the fight for freedom today.)

She thinks she should get at least a little bit of cleanliness out of her yukata, so she dampens under its arms with soap without rinsing it all out. She struggles to get into her underwear because of the lack of towels but is happy that she is majorly clean regardless of her minor struggles from being damp from the steam in the room.

Once dressed she leaves the bright tiled room and decides to do light stretches in the main cavernous area. She heads down the hall skipping as loud as she pleases, no longer afraid of being caught and opens the door to the showground: The showground where she will be victorious.

Walking in the room the mysteriously placed lights sputter on and she is very glad to be the first awake. (I've no idea what time it is but I feeeeeellll fiiiiiiiiiiine. But how long was I in that ditch recovering?)

"I feel oh so much better now." Her voice echoes against the jagged walls making it seem lonelier than the hundred sleeping occupants downstairs. (I miss Kera and Jaakuna. Oh, but Jaakuna you are gonna get a whipping when I get back to you. I still feel a little exposed without them on my waist. Their weight was comforting.)

Sumiko jumps up and down, flexing her arms and legs, testing out her recently healed ribs and faded bruises. She is happy to feel nothing but a faint stiffness from her lack of stretching and exercise over however long she was resting for. "It is gonna be so good to finally get out of here soon. I wonder what the date is."

Sumiko runs around and practices light exercises eagerly waiting for her opponents to start the trial leading to the prize of information, but after about three hours Sumiko gives up on prepping her muscles for the demolition of her enemies. She is waiting and going through the board games that the prisoners seem so invested in. They seem very basic but what would Sumiko know, she is not from Japan and doesn't even know how to play.

(About time.) She notices movement filtering through the back door, and she sits on one of the thin red railings boarding the edge of the elevated stone clearings. Many men gradually make their way around the room until the ones who posed the challenge to her emerge almost last out of the hundred before them.

She hops down in front of them and lands without a sound. "So, who's ready to make some disturbances in this hell hole so I can help us all escape?" (Unfortunately, this can all go very badly for me. If I create too much of an uproar new enemies could sneak up on me to hurt me or the guards may lock me up without a key. This has got to go to plan for me. If not, I don't know how I'll manage to escape.)

The tall leader huffs in an unimpressed manner. "It's gonna take a lot more than graceful leaps to take down all who will oppose you today lil' birdy."

Still not used to the pet name he has graciously picked to demean her, her eye twitches in distaste. "I know that. Firstly though, how long was I recovering for? Would you know?

"I was not really keeping track. But I can say that I've slept around five times before you reappeared here again." _(Does that really matter in a place like this? Does she really have somewhere she needs to be and is that confident she can escape? Stupid foolish hope. It gets even the best of us. Myself included. I have been in here way too long.)_

(So that means that the date must be the 15th, 16th or 17th. Gosh I slept so long but his words mean little. I doubt anyone in here knows much about what goes on outside.) "Now down to business, what do you want me to do for me to receive the information I want?"

"Heh, rightyo eager girl don't ruffle your feathers too much." Sumiko frowns, continually irritated at the analogy but he continues unfazed as he ignores her pissed off body language. "As I had said those days ago it's simple; cause a disturbance and defeat all that try to take you on, then we can trade secrets."

She sighs with his demand. (I just want to get out of here already.) "Fine. Any suggestions of who I should start with? Actually, who would you say is the strongest in here?" She can feel the surrounding eyes burning hungrily into her as she waits for his answer. She shivers at the sensation of multiple leers. (I wanna get out of here away from all these creeps.)

"Well obviously it's the boss right here." says a screechy voice of the bony minion appearing randomly from behind his commander.

Sumiko deadpans, "But if he dies, he won't give me the information I need."

The biggest guy chuckles at Sumiko's honest cockiness. "Ha ha maybe I will fight you….some other time..." _(But she did take down a lot of reapers and a captain as the Ryoka before….)_

(Haha chicken shit. Not that I can blame him. I would destroy him.)

"The men which you will start out with are over there in the very corner, plotting away to keep their rule in this place."

"What do you mean? Is there like a hierarchy within this place?

"Exactly."

"So you want me to take them down a peg?"

"Yup, so good luck. Break a wing."

"Yeh yeh, whatever." Sumiko jogs over to the targeted group observing them for a little in her approach to be familiar with what they may do and looms with a smile. "I hear you here are the top of the food chain yes?"

They all turn to her and she gets a good long look at their barely sane faces. Now she remembers them. They are the group of men who attacked Urahara all those decades ago, yet they have not changed in appearance at all. They are all around the same height except for one giant man who can easily be assumed as the boss. The four shorter men range from afros, long sideburns, and shaggy hair to bald.

"What do you want newbie?" 'Big mouth' from all those years ago, a shaggy haired fellow who knew Hiyori, has an evil grin on his face and crawls closer to the newest meat. "Feeling lonely?"

(Creep.) "I want information on the ins and outs of this place, what waits as resistance on the outside aaaaaaaand where to find the taken weapons in Squad twos barracks. I offer protection from anyone for as long as I'm here for or I offer a beat down if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"Pretty strict demands there. But sure I'll tell you what you want to know, if you can beat my group. Get her boys." _(Not a chance.) _He snaps his fingers with his command and all his lackeys look at her like starving dogs do a bleeding rabbit.

The surrounding men all attempt to leap at Sumiko at once but to her seem to still come one at a time due to their clumsy fighting styles. She is always turning towards each attack blocking, deflecting, grabbing, throwing, and breaking faces with her elbows. The leader stands in shock and the rest of the men whose attentions were grabbed due to the scuffle hesitate to attack.

Sumiko twitches her body forward pretending to strike another down but she stops just for the impact of seeing a terrified victim fall on their arse. She smirks at the remaining possible victims like a predator and approaches Big Mouth without so much as being out of breath. If anything, she is the one who gives the men a look like a prowling tiger at sheep. The ones who had fallen victim to her skills groan in pain on the floor. At that moment even though they are clearly defeated she feels like finishing them off by crushing their balls under her feet but restrains herself. (They are down, no need to overdo it. Calm, calm.) What gets her to cool her jets is the satisfaction from watching one of them wide bloody from their cut lip.

"Your fellas really need to work on their form. It's very clumsy and predictable." Turning to Big Mouth she glares at him. "So, tell me what I wanna know or you're next." Without his response yet voiced she grabs the front of his kimono and has his face not too far from her own. Seeing that he is still struggling to find the words she drags him to the quarters downstairs so they can talk alone. His terrified nods go unnoticed by Sumiko as she is already hauling him for her interrogation.

She approaches the people who 'hired' her. The scrubs are shocked with her display, but the big man gives her an approving nod with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Sumiko hisses through her teeth as she passes, "I'll be back in a sec. This guy has some tweeting to do."

Away from everyone she finds an empty cell and tosses the garbage on the flat bed. "Ay. No need to be rough. I already told you I would sing like a bird once you had defeated everyone."

"Then sing." Her patience has gone out the window.

He puts his hands up in front of himself in gesture to his lack of offence. "Alright alright. So the rounds go mostly from the shadows in the cave along the stairs leading out of this place then there are two other guards at the very top. If you are going to try to escape the hardest part will be not getting a reaper to alert other reapers of your attempt escape. No one has weapons so you must be very good at Hakudo to defeat them, but you already have that in check. There is a really tall wall after exiting here and a moat and another wall surrounding the barracks annnnnd they hide our weapons in the barracks, but I don't know exactly where. That's a-alll I know I swear please don't hurt me."

Sumiko scowls at his rant becoming even more displeased at the information or lack thereof.

He shrivels into a ball on the bed, practically sobbing, and Sumiko leaves with a snarl.

(I knew all that. He knew nothing. What I need to know is if there are any surprises.) She shoves open the wooden door with a bang and approaches her initial Intel gatherers. Jutting her hip out on the side in front of them she crosses her arms. "Well spit it out. Talk. My patience is wearing thin."

The big guy gives a nervous chuckle as he knows what will happen if he does not cough up what he had promised to say. "Heh well what was it that you wanted to know again?"

With frustration evident Sumiko grinds her teeth. "In the barracks where do they keep our weapons specifically and do they have any particular weaknesses in the rounds for opportune moments?" (I need to escape. It's as if this place has second-hand madness making me increasingly antsy.)

"Right, if my memory serves me correct the weapons are kept…"

Sumiko interrupts with a growl, "It better serve you correctly or I will be caught, and you will pay for it in blood and broken bones when I find you." (Though I already plan to beat you unconscious at the first opportunity I get.)

Another forced chuckle. "He he he, well, I think they are kept in the building on the far end of the barracks. On the… left? Yeh left. They are all kept on the left and if not then the right, he he he. So, we good? You'll help us all escape yeh?"

"Hmph, well you did keep your end of the bargain." (If he's lying he'll feel it later.) "What we need to do is spread the word of escape to all who are insane enough to come with us and then all charge up the stairs together. At least some of us will make it out the front. And once we are out we will have an even better chance with the majority of our powers returned even though they will be able to use their weapons up there. We shall strike at night."

The other pipsqueak shrills as he jumps seemingly out of thin air from behind his boss. "Tonight?"

Sumiko would be lying if she said she was not surprised by the idiots' sudden appearance. (Why does he hide behind his boss? Scared I guess.)

Giving the loud one a frown Sumiko hushes, "If you wanna get out of here ASAP then as soon as possible is when we will escape. Are you in or what? Whether you come with is irrelevant to me. I can go alone if you wanna stay imprisoned."

"Fuck no. We will start spreading the word don't you worry."

"I'll meet ch'ya when you can no longer see light from the holes in the ceiling. Just try not to act too suspicious." (I will check out the coast.) Sumiko heads to the large rectangular front doors curious to see what will happen.

The men call after her, "Hey what are you doing?"

She ignores them and strides on as they continue after her.

"Do you want to cause more trouble?"

"This is exact opposite of not being suspicious."

(Maybe the guards will all charge at me or they will wait 'giving me hope' then attack or maybe I can simply get by without them being too much trouble. In this place I don't even know how but it is diminishing my strength. I can't even flash step. Very strange. It's like my spirit energy is being severely reduced and contained inside of me. Maybe this place is underground because this entire complex is surrounded by Sekkiseki.)

She pushes the double doors open with a creaking groan and observes the looming dark cavern and rising stone stairs ahead of her. (Why does there always have to be so many stairs?)

She peeks out the doorway and sees nothing but darkness around the edges. The grey-green stairs are illuminated by the open doors and some pools of water, that are lower than the stairs, become visible with her adjusting vision. She feels eyes watching her but she cannot distinguish if they are from behind her or in the darkness ahead.

Even though a lot of short legged humans are known for their speed Sumiko is not one of those gifted with such a feat. She has never been a good endurance runner and unfortunately neither has Yoichi. She gets her height from her torso and not her legs. She ponders on her chances that they will lock her up permanently if she gets caught. (I don't think this would be worth it if I got caught.) Thinking better than risking this escape by herself she closes the groaning doors and waits for night.

During her waiting some of the men approach her to get 'cosy' but she sorts them out snap quick. And when I say 'snap quick' the snap is one of their fingers for each attempt of her obvious refusal to play along. Needless to say she is not in a good mood.


End file.
